Get Backers Memorias perdidas
by Amoratha
Summary: Una horrible noche Guinji Amano pierde a sus padres en un accidente. 10 años han pasado y Sajashijane busca a su hermano menor con desesperanza, su reencuentro no se hace esperar pero el mal mete sus sucias garras y son separados nuevamente ¿que pasara?
1. Siempre te protegere

_**Get Backers**_

_**Memorias**____**Perdidas**___

_**by: Julia Caro**_

Capitulo Uno: Siempre te protegeré 

**Tokio, Japón (mansión Amano)**

Tokio, una gran ciudad, en donde habitaban personas, que únicamente les importaba llevar sus propias vidas, solo algunos se dedican a ayudar a los demás; la sociedad cada día estaba más corrompida y la humanidad se acercaba sin saberlo a un fin seguro...

Grandes empresas sólo se preocupan por ganar más dinero sin importarles cómo, y a quienes se llevaran por delante; Dios no creo ese mundo;... ¿Será eso parte de su plan?

- ¿Por qué te detienes abuelo?

Un hombre de mediana edad, de cabellos grisáceos, ojos negros, de contextura delgada miraba hacia lo lejos perdido en el razonamiento de sus recuerdos

- Perdón, Sumimacen, Takumi- kun. El hombre le dedico una sonrisa al niño y prosiguió su relato.

Cerca de las inmediaciones del parque central y no tan distantes de la majestuosa torre de Tokio vivía una familia rica, poderosa y con grandes influencias de apellido Amáno quizás para muchos sería la cuna perfecta donde nacer, pero para Guinji y Sajashijane ese no era el caso; crecieron con todos los lujos que cualquier persona hubiese deseado, pero nada dura para siempre. La familia Amáno, tenia negocios turbios, Toshiro Amáno, patriarca de la familia tenía relaciones con la mafia japonesa y como decía mi abuelo "no se puede jugar con esas personas", si entras en esos tipos de negocios es muy difícil que puedas salir, siendo la muerte la única salida.

Helada y tenebrosa lucia la noche aquel día; el viento soplaba inclemente, pero en la comodidad del gran salón de la mansión, esas cosas no se sentían, más si era la celebración de los diez años del joven Guinji. Todos estaban allí; Asura, su noble madre, Alfons, su fiel mayordomo, Sajashijane, su tierna y sobre protectora hermana mayor y claro como olvidar a Misha, dulce nana de ambos hermanos. Como siempre, el señor Toshiro llegaba tarde, pero llegaba que era lo importante, lo que no sabían era que esa noche seria su última noche juntos.

El señor Toshiro le debía varios favores a la mafia japonesa y aún con su inmensa fortuna, el pago que saldaría sus deudas, él no se atrevía a otorgarlo, entregar la mano de su hermosa hija a Kitotsu Miuyaa al cumplir dieciocho años, ¿ Como renunciar a uno de sus tesoros mas preciados solo para pagar unas deudas ?; imposible, no podia hacerlo, por ello Miuyaa tomo medidas, si no era suya no seria de nadie, la quería solo para el y mas aun sabiendo con el don que la joven amano contaba.

La hija mayor de Toshiro era Sajashijane, una joven de increíble belleza, su piel era tan blanca cual nieve, sus ojos azules parecían dos océanos, profundos y hermosos a la vez, su pelo rubio tan radiante como rayos de sol y su bella sonrisa se ganaba a cualquiera, sin duda alguna se convertiría en una hermosa mujer, aún más que su madre decían algunos, como no culpar al señor Miuyaa de no quererla para él y como no culpar a su padre por no querer entregarla...

Sajashijane a la tierna edad de 12 años podia realizar hechizos que su madre perfecciono cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad; era capaz de transmutar metales, objetos y lo mejor de todo, tenia la capacidad de controlar a voluntad los elementos, era capaz de crear y destruir. Poderes ocultos que la pequeña desconocía pero que con la guía correcta ayudarían a salvar al mundo, por el otro lado si se desatara su oscuro poder el mundo perecería sin remedio...

- Abuelo, pero la señorita bonita...

- Sajashijane...

- Si ella, ¿por que tenia ella esos poderes?, ¿como fue que los consiguió?, ¿y por que si ella era capaz de destruir no lo hizo?

- Calma, calma Takumi-kun, te explicare con lujo de detalles... el noble anciano lo miro tiernamente, como hacia cada ves que la curiosidad del pequeño salía a relucir y prosiguió su relato...

La señorita Sajashijane era descendiente de una familia de poderosos hechiceros, su abuela, la señora Ayumi; era un Avatar, tenia la capacidad de dominar la esencia de la vida, agua, aire , fuego y tierra , era conocida como la maestra de los elementos, de hay la capacidad de la joven de controlarlos a voluntad.

–Abuelo, Abuelo, mencionaste que tenia poderes de alquimista, ¿que es un alquimista?, ¿cómo consiguió esos poderes?, y, y...

- Ja jaja, tranquilo Takumi, no seas impaciente allá voy... el anciano maravillado al ver la atención que aquel pequeño ponía a su historia lo inspiro y con una sonrisa en sus labios, miro a lo lejos a través de la ventana de cristal, suspiro si continúo con la historia...

Su abuelo, el señor Kurono era un alquimista del estado, un alquimista es una persona que puede transformar los metales y objetos en otras cosas, y puede crear cosas nuevas partiendo de otras ya existentes, por medio de un circulo de transmutación, pero él, no lo necesitaba. Sajashijane heredo también ese don, solo hizo falta que lo practicara unos años y ya lo hacia a voluntad.

-Aaah, ya entiendo abuelo, por eso era capaz de crear y destruir, pero... ¿solo ella los poseía? ¿Su hermanito no tenia ningún poder al igual que ella? ...

- Haces muchas preguntas Takumi- kun, si escucharas la historia se aclararían todas ¿no crees?- el dulce anciano esbozo una sonrisa y miro al pequeño con ternura, el cual se sonrojo y siguió escuchando atentamente el relato de su abuelo.

Guinji, tenia el poder de llamar a los relámpagos, era capaz de controlarlos, podia convocar tormentas eléctricas tan solo con desearlo, solo que el pequeño no lo sabia, heredo sus poderes de su padre, el señor Toshiro, solo que él nunca los uso en su juventud, también poseía el poder de copiar los ataques de cualquier oponente tan solo con verlo una ves, solo que ese no lo heredo Guinyi, ese lo tenia su hermana.

– ¡Wao! Que bien abuelo, me hubiese gustado nacer con esos poderes, ¿te imaginas?, ¿que más abuelo que más? ¿ que paso con ellos después de esa noche abuelo, dijiste que era su ultima noche juntos

- Eres muy curioso Takumi- kun, igual que tu madre, no te preocupes que ya te contare que paso aquella terrible noche...

Todos los invitados esperaban la hora más divertida de la noche, y no era precisamente la del pastel, era la hora de los regalos, Guinyi la esperaba aún más, estaba ansioso...

-No todos los días se cumplen diez años hijo mío, asi que disfruta tu fiesta, ten, este es mi regalo de mi para ti...- dijo su dulce madre sonriendo y entregándole el regalo en las manos, era hermoso, un relicario con la foto de toda la familia a un lado y la de su hermana del otro. Guinyi sonrió y saltando hacia los brazos de su madre la apretó y le dio un tierno beso...

-Mama, es hermoso, siempre lo llevare conmigo, donde quiera que valla- dijo el pequeño.

En el sótano de la mansión se planeaba algo sombrío, los hombres de Miuyaa colocaron una bomba de tiempo que no tardaba en estallar, volaría toda el ala este de la mansión justo donde se celebraba la fiesta. El jefe de aquellos hombres inspecciono por segunda vez su reloj, cuarto para las doce. A lo lejos un estruendo se escucha anunciando el arribo de aquellos hombres a la mansión.

- ¡Mátenlos a todos! y tráiganme a la pequeña- fue la terrible orden que dio aquel hombre a sus secuaces.

Aquel estruendo sacude la casa, las puertas del sótano explotan volando todo a su alrededor, las llamas envuelven todo a su alrededor, las tejas del techo en llamas se desprenden, caos, destrucción, muerte...

- ¡Mama!, Mama, donde estas ?...

- ¡Guinji!, Guinji sal de aquí, huye déjame aquí, salva a tu hermana, vete...

-No mama. No te dejare aquí, no me iré sin ti...

- Guinji escúchame, tu y tu hermana deben salvarse, en el futuro la salvación del mundo dependerá de ustedes, ¡que no entiendes vete yaaaa! ...

Entre sollozos Guinji se aparta de su madre y la deja atrás en la habitación en llamas, estaba solo, desesperado, no sabia que hacer, busco a su hermana desesperadamente hasta que escucho un grito proveniente del corredor...

- ¡Réquiem eternal formaliiiiis!-, un estruendo mayor que el anterior sacudió el corredor, derrumbando las paredes y haciendo un hueco de gran tamaño que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, Guinji no podia creerlo, su hermana destruyo una pared era increíble y maravilloso a la ves...

- Guinji escúchame, ¡ no te perdonare si no sales de aquí ahora mismo, le prometí a mama cuidarte y lo haré aun acosta de mi vida ¿esta claro?! ¡Ahora vete de aquí! ...

- ¡no!, no me iré, ¡no quiero perderte al igual que mama, me quedare contigo y no me moveré escuchaste no lo haré!... -, la cara de Sajashijane se lleno de sorpresa, nunca habia visto tanta valentía proveniente de su hermano…

- ¡G- Guinji!...

De repente los hombres de Miuyaa aparecieron, entraron a la casa en llamas, sujetaron al pequeño por el cuello apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, estaban dispuesto a matarlo como su jefe se los ordeno, pero algo impresionante paso, de pronto y como de la nada salió un rayo se poso en el cuerpo de Guinyi como si este lo hubiese invocado electrocutando asi a su agresor; pero eso no fue suficiente su compañero tenia a Sajashijane sujeta por la cintura

- ¡Suéltame!, ¡suéltame gorila inmundo!, ¡Guinji!

Guinji, al ver a su hermana en tal predicamento no sabia que hacer, aquel hombre parecía que le trituraba los huesos...

- ¡Guinji! ¡Ayúdame! ...

De repente relámpagos envolvieron al pequeño, parecían bailar alrededor suyo, estaba furioso, sus ojos proyectaban una ira que nunca antes vi.

- Suelta a mi ¡hermana!...- el pequeño grito desatando un caos a su alrededor, aquellos relámpagos impactaron al agresor de su hermana, dejándolo aturdido unos segundos, Guinji habia descubierto su poder, no podia creerlo, el también podría proteger a su hermana, como ella siempre lo protegía.

Aquel hombre reacciono y enfurecido saco unas garras de metal, dispuesto a matar al pequeño, a la hora de encestar el golpe, Sajashijane se cruzo en medio, recibiendo ella el daño...

- G-Guinji, ¡huye hermano, vete, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien!

- No, ¡hermana, hermana resiste no te dejare!

- G- Guinji escúchame, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien créeme, además prometí protegerte aun acosta de mi vida, ¿recuerdas?, además nunca estarás solo, y- y- yo siempre estaré contigo.

-: ¡H-h – hermana!... la cara de Guinji se lleno de sorpresa, su hermana estaba dispuesta a morir para salvarlo, pero su voz lo devolvió a la tierra…

- Solo prométeme algo Guinji, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, no importa que nos pase de aquí en adelante, nos volveremos a ver.

- S-si te lo prometo h-hermana... -dijo Guinji entre lágrimas

- ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí!

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Guinji escucho de su hermana esa noche, o al menos eso pensaba el pequeño, corrió y corrió hasta alejarse de aquel lugar, sin rumbo, solo corría albergando en su corazón aquella promesa que le hizo a su hermana, se volverían a ver y siempre estarían juntos. Llego a un parque cercano al centro de la ciudad, no sabia como habia llegado allí, solo sabia que habia huido toda la noche y necesitaba descansar, diviso una banca a lo lejos y se sentó un momento, recordaba a su dulce hermana diciéndole

"no te preocupes, todo estará bien, yo siempre te protegeré"...- y su corazón se llenaba de esperanza, pero recordaba ese accidente, la casa, el fuego, su madre y se esfumaba tal cual llego al ver que su hermana ya no estaría con el, nunca más, estaba solo...

El pequeño estaba tan agotado, que solo quería dormir, se olvido un momento del dolor y se entrego al sueño, durmió, durmió mucho tiempo, en sueños veía a su padre, su familia, todo estaba bien, eran felices, en sus sueños todo era perfecto, se aferró a esa idea y no quería despertar nunca mas...

Días mas tarde despertó en un lugar que nunca antes habia visto, a su lado se encontraba un hombre alto, de tez blanca y ojos azules, de contextura delgada y con un arete en su oreja izquierda, era el señor Teshimine, lo encontró en las calles, solo, vagando y llorando sin consuelo alguno, este buen hombre se apiado de el y lo crió en un lugar llamado "La fortaleza ilimitada", un lugar sombrío, barbarico, tenebroso, inclemente con los débiles, un sitio peligroso, lleno de malhechores; si no te manejabas con cuidado era probable que aparecieras muerto en un callejo al día siguiente. Tan alta como montaña, invencible e impenetrable, hecha de acero y hierro, llena de corredores e intrincados laberintos, en sus veinte niveles se encontraban mundos distintos y el la cúspide se encontraba ciudad babilón, así era aquel lugar.

–Abuelo, ¿cómo es posible que el pequeño Guinji se criara en ese lugar tan horrible?

- Creo que corrió con suerte y encontró a alguien que no era malo, entre tantas personas malas que vivían allí, no crees Takumi?- sonrió el anciano, mirando dulcemente al pequeño, continuando con la historia.

En aquel lugar, Guinji desarrollo sus poderes ocultos y poco a poco se fue volviendo mas fuerte, podía convocar a los relámpagos y crear electricidad con su propio cuerpo, era increíble; pero el tiempo es implacable y con el paso de los años Guinji se encerró en sus recuerdos y borro los hechos dolorosos que le habían pasado, tal cual hacia cuando tenia ocho años, se olvido de que alguna ves tuvo familia y una hermana a la cual amaba mucho...


	2. En busca de la perfeccion

_**Capitulo dos:**_

_**En busca de la perfección **_

Diez años han pasado desde aquel trágico día, la señorita Sajashijane cambio considerablemente, aquella niña habia desaparecido, en su lugar una hermosa mujer apareció, su pelo rubio tan brillante como rayos de sol creció más de lo esperado, llegándole a los tobillos, su cuerpo adopto una bella forma con delineadas curvas y grandes pechos, desarrollo una inteligencia insuperable llegando a ser dueña de las empresas Acorp, una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japón, desde aquel día Sajashijane y su fiel mayordomo Alfons que se salvaron gracias a los poderes de la joven, se habían dedicado a la búsqueda de Guinji sin resultado alguno. Sajashijane creía que debía hacerse mas fuerte para ir en busca de su hermano, pensaba que los medios normales no daban resultado y pensó que los místicos si la ayudarían, asi que recorrió el mundo en busca de la perfección de aquellos poderes que poseía.

En su viaje por el mundo Sajashijane conoció a muchas personas, personas que la ayudaron a perfeccionar sus poderes, a controlarlos y a utilizarlos para el bien.

- Si Takumi- kun se que tienes una pregunta, tus ojos te delatan pequeño, dime cual es

–Abuelo y en su viaje por el mundo, la señorita bonita no se enamoro, estuvo sola siempre, al igual que...

- Que yo, dijo el anciano soltando una carcajada, - no te preocupes pequeño dilo, no importa, claro que no ella no se quedo sola, te contare como conoció a su gran amor, ¿quieres escucharlo?

– ¡Siiii!

A los dieciocho años de edad en su búsqueda de la perfección, conoció a un hombre que le robo el corazón, su nombre era Ban Midou elegido de la constelación de la serpiente, poseía grandes poderes psíquicos y una fuera incomparable, era de tez clara, cabellos castaño oscuro peinados en forma erizada, parecía más un puercoespín, sus ojos eran azules los cuales parecían ocultar algo.

vivió y aprendió de él todas sus técnicas, podría decirse que lo conocía mejor que nadie, al cabo de unos meses era capaz de realizar el yagann o arte de la ilusión mental, y al cabo del año podia invocar a la constelación de la serpiente y realizar ese agarre que tanto le gustaba ver cuando Ban lo realizaba, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, Ban la amaba mas que a su propia vida y ella lo amaba con todo su ser, era uno de esos amores reales, de esos que duran para siempre.

– ¡Wao!, que lindo abuelo, pero no le digas a Sayuki que me gustan esas historias de niña

- No te preocupes, no lo haré, además ella ya te escucho, esta detrás de ti- dijo el abuelo sonriendo y mirándolos tiernamente a ambos.

- Abuelo, ¿yo también puedo escuchar la historia?, además no te preocupes hermano, no se lo diré a nadie...

- Sayuki- kun, siéntate al lado de tu hermano, ahora viene la mejor parte...

En un místico lugar, de incalculable belleza, donde las flores siempre están hermosas y no parecen marchitarse nunca, rodeados de un hermoso manantial de aguas cristalinas y del verdor de los árboles, alejados del mundo en aquel paraje que solo ellos conocían, se encontraban dos amantes, sus miradas se cruzaban , estaban tan cercanos uno del otro, la luna brillaba intensamente, nunca hubo luna más hermosa, el cielo estrellado, solos con el calor de su compañía, reinaba el silencio, era perfecto...

- Ban, solo quiero darte las gracias por enseñarme y ayudarme a perfeccionar mis técnicas, necesito estar en forma para luchar contra el mundo y poder hallar a mi hermano...

-No te preocupes amor, yo también te ayudare a buscarlo, si los dos buscamos, será más fácil.

- Gracias Ban

- Tonta, no me des las gracias...

Con un tierno beso, Ban la aprieta contra su pecho, sus dedos rozan su espalda, delineando su hermoso dorso, su piel era tibia y suave; con su boca recorre su delineado cuello haciendo camino hacia llegar a su pecho, con manos diestras desata su camisa y todo lo demás, revelando asi lo hermoso de su ser.

La conciencia llego a Sajashijane, aún sabiendo que estaban solos llena de vergüenza, aparto a Ban diciéndole...

- B-Ban espera, no podemos hacerlo aquí, nos verán

Ban la miro intrigado con desdén, luego la miro profundamente y sonrió, otorgándole gran seguridad...

- No te preocupes amor, estamos solos, solo déjate llevar

La joven al percatarse de la gran seguridad que le proyectaba su amado, la inspiro para no dejar que la vergüenza se apoderara de ella...

- Te amo Ban Midou, con todo mi ser

Ban, acercándose al oído le susurra dulcemente...

- Y yo a ti Sajashijane Amano...

Continuando asi con su tarea.

Ban y Sajashijane se olvidaron del mundo aquella noche, solo existían ellos y nada más, se entregaron por completo, se pertenecían el uno al otro, era hermoso...

Algunos meses pasaron y la responsabilidad hizo que Sajashijane pisara tierra separándose asi de Ban, el cual constituía todo su mundo; su prioridad era seguir buscando a su hermano y Ban habia elegido ya otro camino y ella no podia seguirlo. El día de la terrible despedida Ban la miraba triste y profundamente, sus ojos expresaban el dolor que le causaba su partida, asi que tomando sus manos le hizo una promesa...

- se que de ahora en adelante ya no estaremos juntos... p-pero te prometo que siempre te amare y nunca te olvidare, siempre estarás conmigo al igual que yo estaré contigo, y el día que nos encontremos de nuevo... s-serás mi esposa, ¿entendiste? – Sajashijane lo miro tiernamente, estaba sonrojada, su corazón latía fuertemente, no quería irse, el hombre que amaba le propuso matrimonio, ¿como renunciar a eso? pensaba, pero recordó su misión, encontrar a su hermano, y sonriendo solo contesto...

- recuerda que tengo buena memoria Ban... no olvidare tu promesa y regresare lo mas rápido que pueda para que la cumplas ¿esta claro?

- si lo se, por eso te lo dije, ahora vete se te hará tarde... Sajashijane le dio la espalda y corrió, sus ojos estaban llorosos, si se quedaba no podría irse, asi que continuo con lo que habia dejado pendiente ya por dos años...

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza ilimitada Guinji encontró nuevos y grandes amigos, juntos formaron el grupo de los volts, él habia desarrollado todo su poder y era llamado el emperador relámpago, los volts era un grupo de jóvenes con poderes o dones especiales al igual que Guinji, ellos se encargaban de proteger a las personas de los pisos bajos, los llamados marginados alguno de los cuales eran amigos cercanos de Guinji.

Los volts estaban compuestos por Kazuki Fuchuin, primero al mando después de Guinji y era conocido como el maestro de los hilos , le seguía Jubey Kake, segundo al mando y lo llamaban, amo de las agujas, con ellos estaba Shido, el señor de las bestias y de ultimo pero no menos importante, estaba Hemishi, conocido como el bromista de la sangre, y su don, capaz de controlar el poderoso látigo de Nulan; todos los integrantes sentían un gran afecto por Guinji, a tal punto que eran incapaces de decirle que no a su más querido amigo.

El clima era cálido, el sol brillaba intensamente; en la azotea de la fortaleza varios niños jugaban basketball, se divertían inocentemente, solo eran ellos y su balón, los bravucones de los pisos bajos asechaban desde lo lejos esperando el momento oportuno para atacar y destruir...

- Vamos kazujiko, lánzala aquí, estoy abierto...

- Allá va ranmaru atrápala – la pelota se fue de las manos del pequeño llegando al lugar donde aquellos hombres se ocultaban; un hombre de contextura robusta, exageradamente fuerte, de tez clara y con una cicatriz en el rostro salió de aquel lugar, miro con ojos sedientos de sangre al pequeño y tomando su pelota le dijo...

- Jajajajaja, me temo que no podré regresarte tu pelota- una sonrisa macarabra se dibujo en la cara de aquel hombre y con un silbido de su parte aparecieron un total de ocho sujetos rodeando a los pequeños...

- N-no se acerque o llamare al emperador relámpago, el los pateara a todos- dijo el pequeño mirando a aquel hombre con ira y con un poco de miedo a la ves...

- Pues háganlo, jajaja, dudo que llegue a tiempo...

- N- no, ¡nooooooo!

Eso fue lo último que dijo el jefe de aquellos hombres antes de que realizaran aquel terrible acto; esos hombres mataron a sangre fría a aquellos niños, sin piedad alguna, solo para saciar su sed de sangre.

Ese mismo día Guinji se dirigía a aquel lugar a encontrarse con sus amigos, pero al llegar lo que se encontró lo dejo sin habla, estaba en sock, no sabia que habia pasado, solo tomo al pequeño Kazujiko y lo contrajo asía su pecho abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que pudo y lloro amargamente su muerte; la ira asalto su corazón y los pensamientos fluían dentro de su cabeza, pensaba en la venganza, vengaría la muerte de sus pequeños amigos, esos hombres no quedarían sin castigo, deposito al pequeño kazujiko en el suelo y se dirigió a los pisos bajos en busca de aquellos hombres; Guinji llego a un horrendo lugar, lleno de ratas, con muy poca luz y donde se percibía un terrible olor pestilente.

Al final de aquel lugar se encontraba el escondrijo de aquellos hombres, bien vigilado por dos bravucones, tras una gran puerta de metal, Guinji no lo pensó dos veces, la ira lo segaba y con tan solo invocar a los relámpagos derribo la puerta y a sus vigilantes; Guinji penetro aquel lugar y con tan solo un movimiento acabo con aquellos hombres, cuando Guinji recobro su lucidez, se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, en el monstruo que se habia convertido, asi que decidió atrás esos terribles recuerdos y seguir adelante con su vida.

En las lejanías de Tokio, cerca de los montes, cruzando los siete ríos legendarios, en el templo de los antiguos avatares, Sajashijane se encontraba meditando, tratando de encontrar su yo interno, para encontrar las respuestas que tanto buscaba; ¿ donde estaría su hermano ? ¿ que habia pasado con el ? y la que más le preocupaba ¿ si aun estaría vivo ?, pero el sonido de la campanilla, anunciando la hora del te rompió su concentración...

- Sumí macen Sajashijane- san, es la hora del te

En el umbral de la puerta una señora de mediana edad, de contextura delgada, con pelo largo, recogido en una trenza y con ojos negros, sostenía una bandeja con te u algunos aperitivos.

- no, no se preocupes sensei, pase adelante- dijo Sajashijane, dedicándole una sonrisa a su sensei y ayudándola a servir el te.

- Te pareces tanto a tu abuela Sajashijane – san, ella solía durar horas y horas meditando, incluso hasta días, cuando entrenaba para ser avatar, ella estaría tan orgullosa, al ver en la mujer fuerte y noble en la que te has transformado- dijo aquella mujer, regalándole una sonrisa.

- Yo... Sajashijane se detuvo un momento, se perdió en sus pensamientos, pensaba en Ban, Guinji, como podría salir adelante, hasta que la pregunta de su sensei rompió sus pensamientos...

- ¿te preocupa tu hermano cierto? ¿Quieres darte por vencida? ¿Es eso Sajashijane- san?

- no, ¡yo nunca me daré por vencida!, se que mi hermano esta con vida lo se, y no me detendré hasta encontrarlo- Sajashijane recordó que se encontraba delante de su sensei, avergonzada miro a su sensei y dijo...

- Gomen-azzai sensei, lo siento, no debí haberle hablado asi, lo siento, lo siento mucho

- No te preocupes- dijo la noble anciana sonriendo- se lo que sientes, por eso viniste aquí, para que te ayudara a encontrar a tu hermano... ven Sajashijane- san, tengo algo que mostrarte.

-Si

Dejaron aquel salón donde se encontraban y se dirigieron a un lugar sagrado dentro de aquel templo, cruzando un intrincado laberinto, sorteando un millón de trampas, pasando una y mil puertas, hasta que llegaron al final de un túnel, donde se encontraba una puerta dorada, el cerrojo de aquella puerta era extraño, tenia una especie de emblema mágico y no podia abrirse; Sajashijane no entendían que hacían halla, pero su sensei con solo un gesto le dejo todo claro, detrás de aquella puerta se encontraba su respuesta y debería abrirla para conocerla; el emblema era extraño, tenia una estrella de seis puntas, la rodeaba un circulo con un conjuro y en cada punta los seis elementos: aire, agua, fuego, tierra, corazón y espiritualidad.

Ella debería resolver aquel conjuro para abrir la puerta, pero cómo, no sabia, eso era parte de la prueba, trato y trato, recito conjuros del libro sagrado de las sombras, conjuros que su madre le enseño pero nada funcionaba; justo cuando iba a darse por vencida, las enseñanzas de su madre llegaron a su mente " tienes que ser una con los elementos, entrégate por completo y ellos te obedecerán" en ese instante, su alma, cuerpo y corazón, se conectaron creando un lazo con la naturaleza y con los poderes ocultos de su ser; de repente algo se posesiono de ella, empezó a levitar, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y de su cuerpo salía un aura blanca extremadamente poderosa, entonces recito la canción de la vida y las puertas se abrieron, ese era el secreto, al fin lo habia descifrado, todos sus poderes provenían de su corazón, solo tenia que concentrarse, llamar a su constelación guardiana y ellos se revelarían.

Sajashijane volvió a la normalidad y entro en la habitación; allí en un altar de oro, con incrustaciones de diamantes, rubíes y esmeraldas rodeado por cuatro antorchas, se encontraba la estatua de el antiguo oráculo, según la leyenda de los antiguos avatares, si haces una pregunta, se revelara tu respuesta, asi que Sajashijane decidida a saber, donde se encontraba su hermano, hizo la pregunta tan clara como el agua...

- Oh gran oráculo, manifiéstate – la estatua empezó a brillar y un gran resplandor lleno la habitación, se sintió una brisa fría tan fuerte que cerro las puertas de aquel lugar, de repente envuelta en cuna cortina de pétalos de cerezo apareció el oráculo. Era una hermosa mujer, de rasgos delgados y bien formados, de pelo rojo, tan rojo como la misma sangre y sus ojos eran blancos, como una perla.

- Soy el gran oráculo, protectora del templo y reina del destino, ¿cual es tu pregunta?

- Quiero saber, ¿donde se encuentra mi hermano?

- Tu hermano se encuentra atrapado en el mundo de la confusión y la ira, donde los deseos humanos por si solos no pueden saciarse.

-Necesito una respuesta mas especifica, quiero saber el – tu hermano se encuentra, prosiguió el oráculo interrumpiendo a Sajashijane - en la ciudad de Tokio en un lugar llamado la fortaleza ilimitada, pero ten cuidado, muchos peligros te aguardan allí.

-No te preocupes, se cuidarme sola, soy una descendiente del avatar recuerdas.

El oráculo habiendo cumplido con su tarea desapareció, abriendo nuevamente las puertas, afuera aguardaba la sensei de Sajashijane con su vestimenta lista, era un hermoso corsé plateado, junto con él, los pantalones de batalla y una capa del mismo color...

- has pasado la prueba satisfactoriamente Sajashijane – san, has demostrado que eres pura de corazón y los misterios de los elementos y de tus poderes se te fueron revelados, por ello es un orgullo para mi entregarte tu uniforme de avatar, ya eres maestra de los elementos.

- Arigato- demo sensei, pero... ¿Puedo hacerle algunos ajustes? – tomando su uniforme y mirando a su sensei tiernamente, le obsequio una sonrisa.

- Claro, si así lo prefieres, solo recuerda lo que representa, de acuerdo

- ¡Hai!

Sajashijane se dirigió a su cuarto y realizo maravillas con unas tijeras que encontró en el buró, asi presentándose ante su sensei; Sajashijane corto aquel hermoso corsé haciendo mas pronunciado su escote y cortando la parte baja del mismo, dejando ver su bello ombligo y aquel percing que mantuvo oculto en el templo por tan largo tiempo, sus pantalones eran extremadamente cortos y a cada lado un abierto que dejaba ver ambos laterales de sus muslos y ya no usaba esas calurosas botas de tacón, las cambio por unas hermosas zapatillas de plata de tacón alto, especiales para batalla...

- por lo menos dejaste la capa intacta, Sajashijane – san – dijo la dulce anciana soltando una carcajada al ver en lo que su aprendiz habia transformado el uniforme de aquella forma tan estridente...

- no se preocupe sensei, lo que importa es lo que representa, ¿cierto? – mirando burlonamente a su maestra y sonriéndole de igual manera, además ya me voy, de regreso a Tokio en busca de mi hermano...

Asi Sajashijane partió en busca de Guinji, sin saber lo que el futuro le deparaba...


	3. Nuevos amigos: Ban y Guinji

_**Capitulo tres: **_

_**Nuevos amigos: Ban y Guinji, el nacimiento de los Get Backers. **_

En aquel intrincado laberinto, donde no se sabia que desgracias pasarían con el nuevo amanecer y donde los marginados eran oprimidos por los más fuertes de los pisos altos, un joven se de debatía entre los recuerdos y remordimientos del pasado, después de lo sucedido nunca fue el mismo, siempre estaba esquivo, pensativo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo alejado de sus amigos los volts. Tiempo más tarde, Guinji decidió abandonar la fortaleza y hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando era pequeño, suprimir esos recuerdos dolorosos y vivir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Vagó por mucho tiempo, no tenia dinero, ni a donde ir, comía lo que encontraba y pasaba las noches a la intemperie como perro sin dueño; el mundo real mostraba su verdadera cara para con los pobres diablos como el, pensaba; los días pasaron y Guinji se hundía más y más en la depresión y el sufrimiento, quiso despejar la mente y camino sin rumbo, pensativo, hasta que sin percatarse llego al parque, veía los niños jugar en el verde pasto, a los enamorados profesar su amor bajo los cerezos en flor, a familias disfrutando de su almuerzo; pensaba en lo maravilloso que seria si sus amigos estuviesen con él en esos momentos y la tristeza lo invadió por un segundo hasta que escucho un grito proveniente de el centro del laberinto de setos ubicado a las afueras del parque, no lo pensó dos veces alguien necesitaba su ayuda.

Del otro lado del parque, un individuo de contextura delgada, de tez clara, peinado de puercoespín y de mirada penetrante, patrocinaba su servicio de rescate de objetos perdidos...

- abuelo, ¡abuelo! ¿Ese personaje es Ban Midou cierto?

- si, así es Takumi- kun, has prestado mucha atención a la historia, que bien- dijo el anciano, mirando al pequeño dulcemente y sonriendo, continuo su historia

Ban Midou después de separarse de Sajashijane, viajo por el mundo buscando mejorar sus técnicas de pelea y la fortuna que tanto anhelaba, quería estar a la altura de Sajashijane para cuando volvieran a verse, pero todo fue en vano terminando en Tokio nuevamente, esta ves arruinado y realmente molesto; pero no se dio por vencido, decidió abrir un negocio de rescate de objetos perdidos el cual patrocinaba ese día en las afueras del parque cuando escucho los gritos provenientes de allí; partió asía aquel lugar decidido a ayudar a esas personas.

Mientras tanto Guinji inicio el recorrido por aquel lugar, siguió un corredor que lo llevo a un callejón sin salida, al retroceder escucho los gritos y los siguió, llegando a una intercepción de cuatro caminos, no sabia cual escoger pero los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes esta ves por el camino que conducía a la derecha, asi que lo siguió; Ban por su parte se encontraba en una encrucijada similar, esta ves de dos caminos, escogió la izquierda, siguió por el corredor llegando a un claro del laberinto, topándose con Guinji, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se dieron cuenta que llegaron a ese lugar por lo mismo.

- valla, valla, parece que vinimos a lo mismo ¿no amigo? – dijo Guinji mirando a Ban con extrema felicidad al ver que no era el único en aquel lugar que se enfrentaría a algo desconocido.

- Si eso creo - dijo Ban mirando a Guinji con indiferencia al mismo tiempo que encendía un cigarro – de repente escucharon los gritos nuevamente, esta ves mas fuertes que de costumbre, asi que ambos los siguieron por el corredor central llagando asi al centro de aquel lugar; encontraron a unos pillos a punto de violar a unas indefensas colegialas, aquellos hombres se percataron de su presencia, uno de ellos tenia a una de las chicas sujeta por el brazo esta tenia la camisa rasgada lo cual dejaba ver el sostén de la joven; esto enfureció sobremanera a Guinji, el aire estaba lleno de tensión, uno de los pillos se acerco a ellos y dijo:

-: Váyanse de aquí, si no quieren problemas, nadie los llamo- mirando a ambos con malicia.

- Te sugiero que sueltes a esa chica, tu bastardo – dijo Guinji lleno de ira, sus ojos irradiaban furia descomunal.

- Cálmate amigo- dijo Ban tranquilamente analizando a aquellos hombres y encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo – esos hombres solo alardean, se ve que no resistirían una pelea mano a mano conmigo – dijo Ban sarcásticamente, logrando molestar al líder de aquellos rufianes.

- ¿Te crees muy listo eeeh? veamos lo k tienes – el hombre lanzo al suelo a la chica bruscamente, provocando a un mas la ira de Guinji y este se abalanzo contra el dándole una de sus descargas, el hombre dio una vuelta de atrás hacia delante en el aire y callo de pie frente a ellos; no era un hombre ordinario.

-Oye, te dije que no te metieras en esto novato, este es mío, si quieres encárgate de los otros, se ve que son mas de tu nivel – expreso Ban mirando despectivamente a Guinji, pero este le devolvió la mirada y sonriendo le dijo – si crees que no es de mi liga, quizás tu puedas enseñarme, ¿no lo crees amigo?

- Cuando quieras- musito Ban- pero antes, me desharé de la basura.

- ¿A quien llamas basura imbesil?, basta de palabrerías y terminemos con esto- dijo aquel hombre lleno de rabia.

La batalla estaba apunto de comenzar, Ban y aquel hombre se miraban airados dispuestos a acabar uno con el otro, mientras tanto Guinji condujo a las jóvenes fuera del laberinto para su seguridad, regresando luego para observar la batalla; Ban fue el primero en atacar, con un rápido movimiento le propino a aquel pillo una golpiza y para terminar le aplico el agarre de la serpiente, dejando inconsciente a aquel hombre; Guinji estaba asombrado, ¿ como era posible que aquel hombre haya ganado tan fácilmente ? no era un hombre común, pensaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ban que le dijo:

- Bien amigo, ya saque la basura, si mal no recuerdo te prometí enseñarte un par de cosas ¿no?, ¿que te parece si comenzamos?

-Humm, me parece muy bien amigo- dijo Guinji, mirando a Ban con determinación y entusiasmo; una gran batalla se desataría, el emperador relámpago contra Ban Midou, dos individuos poderosos y cada uno lleno de habilidades desconocidas.

El aire de aquel lugar se sentía tenso y estresante, la brisa fría anunciando la lluvia soplaba apaciblemente, ambos contrincantes se miraban, con el estallido del primer relámpago Guinji ataco, con un rápido movimiento golpeo a Ban con su puño eléctrico, Ban dio un giro en el aire tratando de esquivar el ataque y cayo de rodillas, se percato de que de su mejilla brotaban gotas de sangre, la pequeña sabandija lo habia golpeado, ¿ cómo era posible? Pensaba Ban, pero Guinji interrumpió sus pensamientos:

- ¿Que pasa, te cansaste tan rápido?

- no, no me canso con tan poca cosa, debo admitir que eres bueno...pero eso no te servirá conmigo – dijo Ban, con una mirada de satisfacción al ver que su oponente era lo que el esperaba después del fracaso con el pillo de hace rato.

- Que bien, daré lo mejor de mi, ¡asi que prepárate a perder! – Guinji miro a Ban con determinación y decidido a demostrarle que no era el niñito patético que pensaba; Invocando la fuerza de los relámpagos, Guinji lanzo una poderosa descarga hacia Ban, este rodó por el suelo esquivando la descarga.

Este se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia Guinji atacándolo con su mordedura de serpiente. Guinji no pudo esquivar el ataque recibiendo un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro, el agarre de Ban lo asfixiaba y no le quedo mas remedio que crear electricidad estática con su propio cuerpo, condensando las moléculas de agua que caían a su alrededor, creando asi un campo eléctrico alrededor de su cuerpo, provocando asi que Ban desistiera en su ataque por la alta intensidad eléctrica que este producía.

- Valla te felicito, esa me produjo cosquillas – Ban miro a su oponente sarcásticamente y esbozando una sonrisa igual de sarcástica que su mirada y prosiguió con su ataque; la lluvia caía implacablemente, ambos oponentes se miraban. "este será un largo combate, este no es un hombre ordinario", pensó Guinji. Sin esperar a que reaccionara, Ban ataco nuevamente, llamando a la constelación de la serpiente se abalanzo asía Guinji propinándole una serie de golpes a una velocidad increíble, Guinji los esquivo rápidamente, excepto uno cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Estaba cansado, pero no se daría por vencido, Ban por su parte, lo miraba con ojos burlones y con aires de lastima, esto empezó a molestar a Guinji, no permitiría que un sujeto como el, lo tachara de inferior.

- Eres débil, lo sabía, eres solo un hablador que no puede siquiera defenderte, eres patético.

- Cállate, ¡cállate maldito! – dijo Guinji lleno de rabia

- ¿Que vas ha hacer, lanzarme otro de tus patéticos ataques?, solo me producen cosquillas, no sirvieran de nada.

- ¡cállate maldito! ¡cállateeeeee! – con el estallido de los relámpagos, el emperador habia despertado, Ban estaba asombrado, nunca vio tanto poder en un solo hombre.

- Valla, valla, ¿que tenemos aquí?, esto será divertido – fue lo ultimo que dijo Ban cuando ataco a Guinji nuevamente, ambos intercambiaron golpes mortales, Guinji quería terminar con eso pronto asi que creo un espiral de energía alrededor de su cuerpo y con el movimiento de su brazo, lanzo múltiples bolas de energía hacia Ban, esté dio un giro doble en el aire para esquivarlas pero no pudo, una de esas bolas energéticas lastimo su pierna izquierda gravemente.

- ¡Ja ja ja!, ¿que te pareció eso para un ser patético como yo eeeh?

- No esta nada mal- expreso Ban tratando de incorporarse, el dolor de su pierna era insoportable, la expresión de su rostro lo delataba pero esté no se daría por vencido.

- ¿quieres que te de otra probada de mis relámpagos ... amigo? ¡haaaaaa! – Guinji repitió su ataque esta ves con mas fuerza y rapidez , Ban no podia predecir de donde provenían los ataques, tenia que descifrar como vencerlo, asi que se quedo inmóvil por un momento en estado de meditación... Guinji no lo pensó dos veces, acabaría con el de una vez por todas; un campo de energía rodeaba su cuerpo, era mas poderoso que el anterior, las moléculas de agua se congelaron como paso anteriormente pero esta ves formaron grandes espirales eléctricas , de repente con el movimiento de su brazo las espirales se expandieron llevándose todo a su paso, Ban formo un campo telequinetico para protegerse pero fue en vano, la fricción era muy fuerte y se lo llevo chocando con un árbol a lo lejos y perdiendo el conocimiento.

Guinji reacciono del estado en que estaba y se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, pensó que su oponente estaba muerto, se acerco a el y lo levanto acercando su oído a su pecho y comprobó que su corazón aun latía. Lo cargo en hombros y se lo llevo a un expendio de comidas abandonado, horas mas tarde Ban recupero el conocimiento y encontró a Guinji a su lado, este trato de incorporarse pero aun estaba aturdido, Guinji se apresuro a detener su caída poniéndolo en el suelo nuevamente...

- ¿estas bien amigo? – dijo Guinji con mirada preocupante

-si, si estoy bien ya suéltame – dijo Ban molesto y arrogantemente

-que bien pensé que estabas mal – respondió Guinji aliviado con una sonrisa

- Oye, eres fuerte para ser solo un chico tonto

- si, ¿ eso crees ?, yo creo que tu eres fuerte incluso hasta mas que yo – dijo lastimosamente

- ¿ por que pones esa cara?, te lo digo en serio, nunca vi tanta fuerza en un solo hombre nunca

-: si, pero... solo soy fuerte cuando despierta el emperador relámpago, cuando soy Guinji solo soy... bueno olvida eso, ya sabes que mi nombre es Guinji, Guinji Amano para ser exactos. ¿cual es el tuyo? – De repente un recuerdo cruzo por la mente de ban, no podía ser cierto, ¿acaso ese chico era el hermano de su amada sajashijane?, no podía ser coincidencia, en Japón el apellido amano no es para nada común… si era él, el hermano perdido de su amada, Guinji amano, el emperador relámpago – oye ¿estas bien? Te perdiste en el espacio de nuevo – interrumpió guinji los pensamientos de ban-

- si, si estoy bien disculpa, ¿en que estábamos?

-ibas a decirme tu nombre

- aaah, si, si, soy Ban, Ban Midou

- que bien y dime ¿que haces para entretenerte?

- Tengo un servicio que no tiene nombre y a veces busco problemas

- Genial, ¿crees que pueda ayudarte con eso?, es que la verdad no tengo donde ir ni a ningún amigo- dijo Guinji con vos triste y lastimera

- Esta bien, con tu capacidad me serás útil, además me hacia falta un compañero – dijo Ban mirando a Guinji en forma interrogante.

- Pues bien, hecho, ya somos compañeros y... tengo el nombre perfecto para nuestro servicio de recuperación, nos llamaremos los Get Backers, ¿que te parece Ban? – dijo Guinji entusiasmado con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ban: Los Get Backers... suena bien. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien Guinji – expreso Ban dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sabia que teniéndolo a su lado algún día sajashijane los encontraría.

Desde entonces Ban y Guinji se dedicaron a su servicio de rescate y con el tiempo forjaron una amistad duradera e inquebrantable; nadie sabia las aventuras que le depararía el futuro a este par, sobretodo a Guinji más aún si su pasado y las memorias perdidas de su vida lo seguían paso a paso y cada ves más se acercaban a él...


	4. La fortaleza ilimitada

_**Capitulo cuatro:**_

_**La fortaleza ilimitada**_

Tiempo más tarde, después de haber consultado al oráculo, Sajashijane llego a los terrenos de la fortaleza ilimitada estaba decidida a encontrar a su hermano sin importar con que o con quien tendría que enfrentarse para conseguirlo; miro al cielo y se percato que alguien la observaba a lo lejos desde los pisos mas altos, su intuición le dijo que debía llegar hasta allá, hay se encontraba la clave para encontrar a su hermano perdido hace diez años. No lo pensó dos veces y se adentro a la fortaleza, era un lugar oscuro, tétrico y tenebroso, el aire se sentía pesado y la impresión de que la seguían a cada paso que daba se hacia más y más intensa; llego al cuarto piso sin problemas cuando de repente escucho una voz que venia de las sombras...

- valla, valla que tenemos aquí, una linda chica, sola surcando nuestros terrenos sin permiso... eso no esta nada bien – entre las sombras se escuchaban los pasos de aquella entidad, Sajashijane no sabía si era humano o cualquier otra cosa, asi que se puso alerta y en guardia lista para defenderse.

- ¿quien esta hay?, ¡muéstrate ante mi!, ¿tienes miedo acaso? ¡muéstrate cobarde!

- Cielos, tienes muchas agallas, veamos si podemos arreglar eso – de las sombras salió un hombre gigantesco, de contextura fornida, de tez india, con la cabeza rapada y con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

-Eres realmente hermosa, si quieres puedo dejar que sigas tu camino, si eres amable conmigo... sabes – aquel hombre la miraba con malicia, Sajashijane comprendió el doble sentido en sus palabras, esto la molesto terriblemente a lo que respondió sin medida alguna...

- Ni muerta dejaría que un imbesil como tu me pusiera los dedos encima, asi que si tengo que liquidarte aquí y ahora pues... ¡adelante!

-¡Ja ja ja!, eso crees pequeña, dudo mucho que puedas liquidarme, además, no solo estoy yo, también están mis amigos... ¡jajaja! – de repente de la nada aparecieron siete hombres más, Sajashijane estaba rodeada, eran pillos de los niveles bajos, pero esto no la preocupo, su meta era llegar a los pisos altos y no dejaría que estorbos como esos la detuvieran.

- Humm, pues así será entonces... ¡haaaaaa! - aquellos hombres se abalanzaron asía ella; salto sobre cada uno de ellos propinándoles unas buenas patadas, los bandidos se pusieron en pie y se dirigían asía ella nuevamente, Sajashijane no podia perder el tiempo con escorias como esas, asi que transmuto el suelo y de hay creo una jaula atrapándolos a todos.

- Gracias por el calentamiento chicos, nos vemos pronto – dijo Sajashijane sonriendo burlonamente y lanzándoles un beso desapareció y siguió su camino.

" si voy a enfrentarme con sujetos como esos será fácil llegar a los pisos altos... ciudad Babilón" pensaba Sajashijane mientras se abría paso por el intrincado laberinto que era aquella fortaleza, pero lo que no imaginaba era que todo aquello era un plan ingeniado por Macubex para llegar a su hermano que habia abandonado la fortaleza hace ya mucho tiempo; Macubex era un genio de la informática, nada se le escapaba a aquel muchacho, cuando supo que Guinji no era huérfano como se creía hizo investigar todo lo relacionado con su vida pasada y así llego a conocer la existencia de Sajashijane y que mejor carnada para atraer al emperador relámpago a la fortaleza que con su hermana.

Macubex le ordeno a Kagami, uno de los dioses de ciudad Babilón, que monitoreara el asenso de la chica por la fortaleza y en el momento adecuado la raptara y la llevara ante el. Paso poco tiempo cuando Sajashijane alcanzo los pisos intermedios llegando a un corredor que conducía a una gigantesca puerta de metal, cuando se disponía a abrirla, de la nada apareció Kagami y mirándola con intriga le dijo:

- Valla, valla, nunca pensé que una linda chica como tu llegaría hasta aquí, que bien así podré divertirme contigo un rato… ¿no te parece Sajashijane?

- ¿Quien demonios eres tú, y como rayos sabes mi nombre?

- Uyuyui pero que carácter, una dama de sociedad no debería decir palabrotas como esas. No es ético, pero esta bien te diré quien soy; soy Kiolly Kagami uno de los cinco dioses de ciudad babilón me enviaron a capturarte, ahora tienes dos opciones: o me acompañas o te obligo…. Y bien, ¿que decides?

- Humm, así que uno de los dioses de ciudad babilón, que bien y ¿crees que alguien como tu puede vencerme?, ja por favor no me hagas reír, podré llegar hasta tus superiores yo sola no necesito escolta y si piensas capturarme… tendrás que derrotarme antes. – el aire se cargo de tensión, ambos oponentes se miraban fijamente analizándose uno al otro, de repente Kagami sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo:

- Una chica con agallas, eso me gusta me hará el trabajo mas divertido, dame lo que tienes ¡haaaaa! – Kagami se abalanzo hacia ella con una serie de movimientos rápidos, sajashijane los esquivo todos a la perfección dando un doble giro en el aire y cayendo sobre sus pies.

- Eres muy ágil, eso me gusta.

- ¿ que creías, que me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente ?, ahora es mi turno – Sajashijane corrió hacia el, sus movimientos eran veloces Kagami a duras penas logro esquivarlos, al menos eso creía, dio un salto por los aires y callo de frente suyo esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica y dándose cuenta de que logro hacerle un pequeño rasguño en la cara le dijo:

- Que bien, eres la primera persona que me toca la cara… esto se pondrá interesante- de repente, de la nada Kagami saco una espada de energía, pareciera que dicha espada la envolvía una aurora color azul pálido con grandes destellos de luz y se abalanzo nuevamente hacia ella con movimientos a la velocidad del rayo; Sajashijane con un rápido movimiento logro esquivar el ataque creando una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que logro enviar a Kagami contra la pared.

La atmósfera de aquel lugar se sentía tensa y apretada ambos contrincantes sentían la presión a su alrededor, Sajashijane estaba cansada pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente y antes de que Kagami se pusiera en pie se abalanzo contra el y le aplico una serie de patadas a la velocidad de la luz, elevándolo por los aires con el poder que desprendían sus piernas para rematarlo con una bola de energía ataque que llamaba "Kiosco".

Kagami cayo al suelo abatido, nunca había visto tanto poder en una sola persona y que dicha persona seria una mujer, Sajashijane a lo lejos lo observaba, segura de que le había ganado a aquel engreído, dándole la espalda camino hacia la puerta, pero cuando se disponía ha abrirla, sintió que algo la traspasaba; era Kagami que logro ponerse en pie y logro inyectarle un poderoso tranquilizante, el cual la tiro al suelo dejándola inconsciente.

Kagami maravillado por tan hermosa mujer la contemplaba con ojos maliciosos, cuando se disponía a tomarla una voz lo detuvo:

- Kagami detente, violarla no es parte del plan, si quieres puedes hacerlo después que terminemos.

- Macubex, siempre tan oportuno, solo iba a cargarla para llevarla a la cámara psíquica como ordenaste.

- Pues bien, ¿que esperas?, hazlo pronto, quiero poner en marcha el plan que traerá al emperador relámpago de vuelta, ja ja ja.

Kagami acompañado del joven Macubex se dirigieron a una cámara psíquica que conectaba con el cuarto de controles de la plantel de operaciones, su plan era simple utilizarían la fuerza psíquica de Sajashijane para activar la bomba atómica que por tanto tiempo Macubex había trabajado, dicha bomba destruiría toda la fortaleza y la mitad de Japón de ser activada.

- Macubex, si utilizas a la señorita sajashijane como batería, no moriría al ser activada la bomba, si muere no nos serviría de nada.

- Kagami, Kagami que poco me conoces drenare su energía poco a poco, así le daré tiempo a guinji para encontrarla…

Mientras tanto en un café no muy lejano ni muy cercano a la fortaleza ilimitada dos amigos esperan a una negociadora que les encomendaría un trabajo, la negociadora era conocida como Heaven; una mujer rubia de larga cabellera, busto enorme y con curvas estrepitosamente bien formadas y con ojos profundos e intrigantes entro al Honkey Tonk cafetería donde le esperaban dos amigos en busca de trabajo.

- hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza había mucho trafico

- no se preocupe señorita heaven, ¿que nos trae para hoy?

- si, estamos impacientes

- bueno chicos esta bien, sucede que del laboratorio general de Tokio, han hurtado unos anteojos prototipos conocidos como elil, estos anteojos son capaces de controlar toda la tecnología del mundo, si caen en malas manos no sabría explicarles que pasaría.

- y por eso quieres que los get backers los recuperen

Heaven: si, pero aun no les he dicho a donde fueron trasladados según mis contactos…

- díganos señorita ¿A dónde fueron conducidos esos anteojos?

- fueron conducidos a…. la fortaleza ilimitada

- a-a la fortaleza ilimitada- guinji cerro los ojos un momento y visualizo sus recuerdos de aquel lugar, su niñez, su adolescencia tantos recuerdos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por heaven

- según mis contactos la persona que hurto el elil lo necesita para activar un arma muy poderosa, capaz de destruir todo Japón, debemos recuperarlos cuanto antes…

- s-si debemos recuperarlos cuanto antes, vamos ban en marcha hacia la fortaleza- dijo guinji con determinación y energía

- pues bien, lo haremos, pero no podemos hacerlo solos, según Heaven la fortaleza esta llena de peligros y un maniático que quiere destruir a Japón vive allí, así que por mas que odie decirlo, necesitamos apoyo

- así es, llamare a Kazu y a los demás, nos ayudaran con gusto

Así lo hizo Guinji, reunió a todos sus amigos; Kazuki, Shido, Jubey, Himiko, Hemishi y Kurodo Akabane se unió a ellos solo por obtener un poco de diversión como era su costumbre, juntos se dirigieron asía la fortaleza, sin imaginarse las sorpresas que esta le deparaba…


	5. Recuerdos

_**Capitulo cinco:**_

_**Recuerdos**_

En las afueras de aquel lugar un grupo de jóvenes se adentraban en terreno peligroso, miles de ojos los asechan y con tan solo un descuido podrías ser robado o encontrado muerto días después, caminaron por un mercado cercano a las inmediaciones de la fortaleza todos los citadinos los miraban con intriga, sorpresa y algunos hasta con miedo; el grupo se dirigió hasta una estrecha calle que llegaba a una gigantesca puerta de metal la cual estaba cubierta de tablas trascruzadas, al ver esto guinji recordó que dicha puerta era una entrada a aquel laberinto…

**- **¡ya lo recuerdo!- musito guinji con expresión alegre en su rostro-esta es la entrada este de la fortaleza, si la derribamos entraremos mas fácilmente que por la puerta central…

**- **pues bien no perdamos el tiempo, tu chico mono llama a tus bestias para que nos ayuden.

**-** ¡a quien llamas chico mono!- dijo shido enojado- compórtate y trátame con mas respeto serpiente tarada, haré lo que dices no porque me lo hallas pedido, sino porque se que eres tan débil que no puedes derribarla solo..

**- **¿¡a quien llamas debilucho, chico mono!?- tu eres el débil aquí no se como se te ocurrió venir, eres patético un perde…

**-** ¡ya basta! Parecen niños- interrumpió heaven la pelea de ambos con voz firme y decidida- tomen este trabajo como algo serio oyeron ya no son unos niños, por Dios santo…

**-** Heaven tiene razón, así que compórtense como los hombres que son y trabajen en equipo para derribar esa puerta…

**-** si es cierto, vamos dejen las diferencias a un lado y llévense bien por lo menos hasta que terminemos el trabajo

**-** ¡siii!, vamos a derribar esa puerta…y para evitar disputas yo lo haré, ¿esta bien?

**-** has lo que quieras- dijeron ambos ignorándose uno al otro…

Con uno solo de sus relámpagos, guinji derribo aquella puerta y el grupo logro penetrar en la fortaleza sin problemas sin saber que en las cercanías ojos los asechaban, Macubex dispuso de cámaras en todos los pisos y a donde se dirigiesen el lo sabría, solo esperando el momento de tener a guinji frente a frente y ajustar las cuentas que dejo pendiente desde hace años atrás.

El grupo entro en aquel laberinto, encontrándose caminando por un corredor oscuro, y angosto, pero para guinji ese no era problema, genero un poco de energía y pudo cargar una linterna que heaven llevaba en las manos y alumbrándose el camino y abriéndose paso por los corredores que los rodeaban, llegaron a una sala de forma circular con seis puertas para escoger, cada puerta los llevaría por rumbos diferentes, esto significaría que tendrían que separarse y llegar por sus propios medios hasta donde esta macubex y el objeto que debían recuperar, el silencio envolvió la habitación, se sentía la tensión y la incertidumbre…

- ¡ya basta!, arreglemos esto al azar

- al azar dices, ¿pero como?

- si, serpiente tarada, explícate

- ¡a quien llamas serpiente tarada imbecil! – humm en mis manos se encuentra un dado, cada uno lo lanzara y el numero que le salga a esa puerta ira.

- suena bien, pero contéstame algo, ¿Cómo demonios llevabas un dado en tus bolsillos?

- es mi dado de la suerte

- valla ban, pensé que no creías en esas cosas, me sorprendes amigo- dijo guinji esbozando una sonrisa

- ya cállate y tira el dado

- no, yo seré el primero en lanzar, quizás me encuentre a natsujiko detrás de una de esas puertas

Kazuki lanzo el dado y este rodó por el sueno y le dio como resultado el número 4, kazuki se dirigió hacia la puerta marcada con ese número y mirando a sus amigos les dijo:

- no se preocupen, nos volveremos a ver- esbozando una gran sonrisa y desapareció tras la puerta.

- bien, yo soy el siguiente- shido lanzo el dado y este arrojo el número 3, shido se dirigió a la puerta 3 sin pensarlo y antes de entrar miro a ban diciéndole:

- no te confíes serpiente tarada, si no mueres en una de esas puertas seré yo quien te mate después que salgamos de esta, así que prepárate a ajustar cuentas- ban riéndose sarcásticamente lo miro con ojos desafiantes a lo que respondió:

- no hables tanto chico mono y entra ya, después arreglaremos cuentas

- yo soy la siguiente, esperemos que me salga algo bueno; himiko lanzo el dado y este dio 1.

- bien, me toco la primera puerta veamos que me encuentro por allá, espero que sea divertido, oye heaven ¿no quieres venir?, ya que usted no posee ninguna habilidad especial, si se queda sola la mataran fácilmente.

- s- si iré contigo

- espero que te diviertas, yo espero hacerlo también, estoy ansioso…

Heaven y himiko atravesaron la puerta uno sin decir nada, era el turno de Dr. Chacal; tomo los dados y lanzándolos despaldas chocaron con el muro saliendo el número 5, chacal se dirigió a la puerta y mirando a guinji con ojos de malicia le dijo:

- valla, espero encontrar algo de diversión tras esta puerta Guinji, de lo contrario terminare aburriéndome iré a buscarte, ansió tanto enfrentarme con un oponente a mi altura- esbozando una sonrisa.

- A – akabane….

- cuídate guinji, nos veremos pronto- desapareciendo tras la puerta.

En aquel lúgubre lugar solo quedaban Ban y Guinji, el aire estaba tenso y a ban le tocaba lanzar el dado; tomo el dado y lo lanzo chocando contra la puerta seis y contra la cabeza de guinji, el resultado fue dos, Ban probaría suerte en la segunda puerta, por ende a guinji le tocaba la ultima puerta, la puerta seis. Ban y Guinji se miraron y se dirigieron cada uno a su puerta correspondiente, desconociendo el futuro que le deparaba a cada uno de ellos.

Mientras tanto; en la cámara central, sajashijane lucha en su interior para poder despertar de aquella suspensión inanimada que la mantenía inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algo para defenderse o salir a concluir su búsqueda de hace 10 años, pero al parecer Macubex la conocía muy bien, no podía liberarse aquel gas somnífero contenía algún químico el cual neutralizaba sus poderes y ella no poder hacer nada; mientras trataba de liberarse algo la removió por dentro, era una presencia, una presencia muy poderosa pero igual de familiar.

"Macubex habrá neutralizado mis poderes físicos, pero no los psíquicos, esta presencia es… esta presencia…. G-Guinji" – decía Sajashijane para sus adentros la presencia de su hermano estaba cerca de ella, paso como aquella ves que eran niños, ambos estaban conectados psíquicamente, sajashijane podía sentir su presencia si este estaba lejos y saber si corría algún peligro, Guinji por igual, solo que al no recordar a su hermana ese vinculo por su parte se había roto.

Sajashijane sabia que estaba atrapada, no podía moverse pero su mente estaba libre y podía viajar hasta donde estaba Guinji, su querido hermano menor, así que valiéndose de aquel vinculo entre ambos utilizo sus poderes telepáticos y llego a la mente de Guinji; al llegar su sorpresa fue enorme, su hermano no poseía recuerdos de ella, su infancia juntos, con sus padres… nada, no podía creerlo era imposible, ¿como su hermano pudo olvidarla? ¿Como?; en cambio veía los recuerdos de su hermano mientras vivió en la fortaleza ilimitada esos diez años, ella podía hacerlo recordar pero…. No quería destruir los recuerdos de sus amigos, cuantos amigos había conocido: Shido, Kazuki, El señor Teshimine, Hemishi, Himiko pero su sorpresa fue aun más grande cuando lo vio a él…. Ban… Ban Midou su amado, no podía ser cierto tanta coincidencia, Ban conocía a su hermano, pero como, era inconcebible.

Sajashijane estaba desconcertada, no sabia que hacer, irrumpir en los recuerdos de su hermano era algo que nunca haría, iba en contra de sus principios pero esta era la única oportunidad que tenia y debía aprovecharla, solo tenia que hacer que guinji la recordara, recordar a sus padres, a alfons, su vida pasada, pero el temor de alterar sus recuerdos recientes latía en su ser, así que se concentro y lentamente fue publicando los recuerdos perdidos de su infancia… sus memorias perdidas…

En un lugar oscuro, lucubré y desolado, un joven de cabellos rubios arreglados en forma descuidada, de tes clara y contextura delgada, con ojos color café tan profundos he inocentes se habría paso por el intrincado laberinto que alguna ves fue su hogar, Guinji no sabia hacia donde iba solo le restaba esperar a que algo pasara y lo llevara directo a macubex; camino por un estrecho corredor durante unos minutos y ante el apareció una puerta, este dudo antes de abrirla y averiguar que había detrás de la misma; lo pensó varias veces pero ya estaba hay y no había vuelta atrás, debía abrirla y averiguar que había detrás. Así que pon tan solo con girar la perilla se vio en una especie de azotea, perecía la azotea de un castillo y efectivamente así lo era.

Guinji no creía lo que sus ojos veían, estaba en la azotea de un castillo medieval, rodeado por antorchas y gárgolas, era increíble pero su dedicación a admirar el paisaje fue interrumpida cuando de entre las sobras de una de las gárgolas salio un hombre de contextura delgada, tes india, cabellos rubios y puntiagudos, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor, era Teska Takahashi, uno de los miembros mas poderoso de los volts y su mejor amigo. Guinji le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo de tantos años al cual no estaba muy feliz de verlo nuevamente….

- ¡teska!, ¡dios mió Teska eres tu!, amigo estas vivo, ja, ja, ja que bien- dijo guinji regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo y corriendo asía el para abrazarlo, pero la mirada fría de teska y su indiferencia lo frenaron en seco, era extraño, teska siempre estaba feliz, sonriente, irradiaba paz, pero este teska era diferente, no era el mismo.

- cuanto tiempo sin verte guinji- dijo teska, mirándolo fríamente, su mirada parecía cortar el aire y mirando fijamente a guinji dijo – ¿a que has venido emperador relámpago?, ¿has venido a detener a macubex?, si es así, lo siento por ti pues no te dejare entiendes.

- teska, amigo, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Antes siempre sonreías y eras feliz, has cambiado mucho amigo- dijo guinji penosamente y con la mirada caída, con toques de tristeza- ¿Quién te cambio? ¿Qué fue lo que paso teska? Dime…

- hmmm, tu y tus sentimentalismos guinji, el exterior te ha cambiado, ya no eres el mismo, no eres el emperador relámpago, que pena me das, me preguntas que quien me cambio y me preguntas que por que cambien pues bien te lo diré; la respuesta es simple, cambie porque me canse de ser débil, un bueno para nada, una escoria, y el señor macubex me dio esa oportunidad guinji, así que no dejare que le hagas daño, no pasaras guinji, primero tendrás que derrotarme- una mirada de determinación se dibujo en los ojos de teska, Guinji sabia que seria difícil derrotarlo y que su querido amigo, ya no lo seria mas…

Al norte de la fortaleza por unos pasillos estrechos y poco alumbrados caminaban dos mujeres buscando la forma de llegar a la cámara centras y ponerle fin a la locura de macubex; una de ellas era alta, de tes clara, pelo rubio y unos senos bastante pronunciados, la señorita heaven no poseía ninguna habilidad especial, pero himiko estaba a su lado para protegerla; himiko era pequeña, delgada, de tes india, de pelo corto con tonos azulados y sus ojos café eran fríos he indiferentes.

Ambas mujeres eran muy diferentes, pero sus diferencias las hacían especiales a su manera, ambas llegaron al final del angosto corredor y se encontraron con una puerta de rara contextura, ambas se miraron y abrieron la puerta, encontrándose en la explanada de un templo maya…

- ¿¡que diablos es esto!? Un templo maya, aquí en este lugar, no puede ser

- parece bastante real, macubex debe estar usando el elil para hacer estas proyecciones holográficas

- valla, valla, valla, la señorita heaven resulto ser muy lista, eso me agrada en las mujeres

- ¿¡quien diablos eres tu y como sabes mi nombre!? espera un momento, tú eres…. ¡haaaaa! ¡No puede ser! Eres, eres… Sadayaru Kagami, uno de los dioses de ciudad babilón ¿cierto?

- heaven ¿conoces a este tipo?

- conocerlo así como conocerlo no, pero según mis datos Kiolly kagami es el segundo dios al mando de la ciudad babilón y uno de los mas fuertes, conocido también como el observador; observa todo lo que pasa dentro y fuera de la fortaleza así es como la controlan.

- ¡wow! Sabes mucho acerca de mi, eso me impresiona, lastima que nunca tendremos una cita linda- dijo Kagami sonriendo sarcásticamente y cambiando su inocente mirada a una mirada fría y diabólicamente malvada.

- señorita heaven busque un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de esta peste

- no tienes que decírmelo dos veces, adiós- dijo heaven nerviosa y asustada fue a buscar refugio tras el altar del templo maya.

- bien, Kiolly kagami, seremos tu y yo…

- humm, esto será divertido, prepárate a morir, dama veneno….

En otro lugar de la fortaleza, las palabras de guinji no surgían efecto sobre su amigo, no quería lastimarlo, pero teska no le daba otra opción. Su convicción era clara, matar a guinji y llevarle su cabeza a macubex, no había nada más que aclarar y nada más que hablar; con un rápido movimiento de sus fornidas piernas le lanzo una patada directo a la cara, guinji la esquivo dificultosamente cayendo de bruces al suelo…

- hmmm, esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé- dejando ver su risa maligna, seguido de una mirada igual de maquiavélica.

Guinji: T-teska – guinji miro al suelo lleno de tristeza, sus grandes ojos castaños, los empañaban las lagrimas, pero su tristeza fue interrumpida por una risa burlona, llena de sarcasmo y malignidad.

- ¡jajaja! Dios, guinji, no puede ser que llores porque he visto la verdad, lloras ¿por que quiero destruirte?, ¿por que ya no soy tu amigo?, humm, jajajaja lo sabia, solo eres un niño patético, el mundo exterior te ha transformado, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si te hubieses quedado, nos abandonaste, nos dejaste atrás para… – ¡basta!, ya basta, eso no es cierto – dijo Guinji levantándose del suelo y limpiándose las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- ¡eso no es cierto y tu mas que nadie lo sabes teska!, Salí porque quería ver que de bueno tiene el mundo fuera de estas malditas paredes, quería ver si las personas del mundo exterior y los de la fortaleza podían unirse y ser amigos, ayudarse mutuamente, buscar una forma de… - ¡cállate guinji! – dijo teska con un toque de furia en su voz- ya basta de tonterías, te fuiste porque así tu lo decidiste, quisiste abandonarnos a nuestra suerte, mientras tu te divertías, solo fue eso- teska bajo la mirada y recordó aquellos viejos tiempos en que los volts eran una gran familia, tiempos felices en que todos en la fortaleza Vivian en paz y todo era risas junto a guinji y a los demás.

- añoro los días en que la fortaleza ilimitada era un lugar seguro, feliz, donde los niños jugaban por los pasillos sin ser lastimados, sus risas, todo, añoro la época de los volts, ¡pero ya eso se acabo y matándote, matare a esos recuerdos que me atormentan y que se que ya no regresaran! – un tono de furia, rabia y dolor se percibía en el tono de sus y levantando la mirada, la fijo en guinji y dirigiéndose rápidamente asía él, le encesto uno de sus poderosos ataques- ¡muere Guinji! …

No muy lejos de allí, una batalla encarnizada se lleva a cabo entre Himiko "la dama de los venenos", y Kiolly Kagami, uno de los dioses de la fortaleza ilimitada; sus despliegues de destreza eran increíbles, a tal punto que heaven que observaba desde lejos, llego a pensar que no terminaría nunca. Himiko estaba exhausta; no podía mantenerse en pie, kagami era bastante rápido y había conseguido consumir toda su energía, con golpes rápidos kagami la golpeo con un combo de patadas y puñetazos lanzándola por los aires y esta callo en el centro del altar del templo maya donde se encontraban…

- ¡Himiko!, ¡himiko!, ¿estas bien himiko? Háblame – heaven movía a himiko con desesperación y sus ojos azules destilaban preocupación por su amiga.

- ummm, aaaaam, estoy bien, estoy bien ya suéltame, solo fue un mal golpe eso es todo – himiko adolorida, logro incorporarse lentamente con la ayuda de heaven; el aire estaba tenso, la situación se torno mas difícil de lo esperado y había que tomar medidas drásticas

Kagami: ¡ jajaja! ¿Que pasa señorita veneno? ¿es mucho para ti? Levántate y sigamos con esto, lo estoy disfrutando- kagami dibujo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro con un toque de sarcasmo y sus ojos destilaban malignidad e indiferencia ante su dolor.

- ¡himiko no le hagas caso estas mal herida!, ¿acaso quieres morir?

- Moriremos de todos modos si no acabo con él pronto, heaven aléjate de aquí, utilizare todas mis fuerzas para este combate, si no salgo viva, tu te encargaras de seguir buscando el elil.

- ¡H-himiko! – los ojos de heaven se llenaron de sorpresa ante la determinación de su amiga, no podía creerlo, estaba decidida a acabar con ese sujeto aun costándole su propia vida.

- bien, Kiolly kagami, ha llegado tu fin, prepárate a morir, ¡haaaaa!

Himiko se abalanzo sobre kagami con movimientos rápidos, utilizando su perfume de llamas logro formar una bola de fuego y arropar a kagami en las llamas, esta se confió y Kagami salio de entre las mismas atinando un golpe certero en su estomago, y con su velocidad de rayo le propino varios combos uno detrás del otro, para terminar atravesando su estomago con su espada escarlata; Himiko salto por los aires cayendo de rodillas al suelo tocando su estomago y tratando de disimular el dolor que la espada le avía ocasionado. Kagami se abalanzo hacia ella y con gran despliegue de velocidad, logro propinarle varios combos y esta callo un poco aturdida al suelo.

Heaven no podía creerlo, su amiga estaba a punto de ser vencida y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, no poseía ninguna habilidad especial y ese tipo disfrutaba viendo su dolor; "que hacer, si no hago algo ese tipo la matara" eran los pensamientos de heaven surcando por su mente, hasta que una brillante idea le surgió de repente; antes de llegar a la fortaleza himiko le había encargado un perfume venenoso muy potente, el perfume de la invisibilidad, podía usarlo, volverse invisible y salvar a su amiga no había otra opción, pero el riesgo era demasiado, si absorbía mucho perfume, podría morir.

Con una sola inhalación del perfume, heaven se hizo invisible y con un certero golpe logro mandar a Kagami contra la pared," las clases de defensa personal si valieron la pena" pensaba heaven mientras se acercaba a su amiga para ayudarla; tomo a himiko por el brazo izquierdo y la levanto suavemente, cuando se disponía a correr con ella, Kagami salto de entre las sombras y le propino una bofetada que la lanzo contra la pared, el efecto del perfume había desaparecido heaven ya era visible nuevamente…

- valla, valla, valla, ha, muy lista señorita heaven - dibujando una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro - pero no lo suficiente, ahora usted morirá, ¡haaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡HIMIKOOOOOOOOOO! – de la nada, himiko apareció y con su perfume de sueño, logro aturdir al señor kagami, sacando a su amiga del camino.

- ¡¿estas loca?! Nunca vuelvas a usar ese perfume otra vez, pudiste haber muerto – Himiko le regalo a su amiga una sonrisa de alivio y con ojos despreocupados la miro y le dijo: - ¿estas bien verdad? ¿ese idiota no te lastimo, cierto?

- H-Himiko

- anda, quita esa cara de sorpresa, en el trabajo eres mi jefa, pero eso no significa que no pueda demostrarte mi afecto heaven, somos amigas recuerdas – heaven le regalo una sonrisa a himiko, nunca la había visto así, desde que eran adolescentes siempre fue muy callada y fría, pero en ese instante, su amiga le demostró que si se preocupaba por ella.

- no te preocupes, yo acabare con el, recuperaremos el elil y te invitare un café, ¿de acuerdo? – los ojos de heaven se empañaron un poco por las lagrimas que querían salir, pero con una gran sonrisa, las detuvo y le respondió con un gran – de acuerdo-.

Himiko le dio la espalda a heaven por unos instantes y mirando desafiante a Kagami, corrió hacia el y le propino varios golpes certeros que no pudo esquivar, su fuerza y rapidez eran asombrosas, estaba sorprendido, ¿como una mujer mal herida como ella lo estaba tendría tanta fuerza aun en su ser?, no lo sabia pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, himiko inhalo un poco de su perfume de velocidad y siendo mas rápida que la luz utilizo su técnica especial; el perfume de cristal, y estando lo suficientemente cerca de el lo hizo inhalarlo y así los pequeños cristales punzantes destruyeron todos sus órganos internos, la batalla había terminado, himiko estaba exhausta.

- ¡heaven! Sal de hay todo termino, sigamos hay esta la puerta, salgamos de esta maldita realidad virtual que me tiene cansada.- himiko se desplomo al suelo y heaven corrió hacia ella, su amiga no estaba en condiciones de seguir la búsqueda, había quedado muy había perdido mucha sangre. No sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada, himiko moriría si no la llevaba a un hospital rápidamente; pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se llenaron de esperanza al ver que por la otra puerta apareció el dr. Chacal, compañero de búsqueda de himiko.

- ¿d-doctor chacal, e-eres tu? ¿dr. Chacal?, si eres tu, nunca me alegre tanto de verte, himiko esta mal herida, si no la sacamos de aquí morirá, ¡ayúdala pronto! Por favor.

- gracias a dios pasaba por aquí – con ojos despreocupados y una gran sonrisa le respondió a heaven – no se preocupe señorita heaven, la llevare al dispensario del doctor Ren, aquí en la fortaleza es lo único que puedo hacer por ella ahora, esto esta tan divertido que no quiero marcharme aún.

- ¡¿estas loco?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, quieres que himiko muera, que clase de amigo eres tú?! – heaven lo miro con furia he indignación.

- la clase de amigo que termina los trabajos asignados señorita heaven – chacal le regalo una sonrisa y la miro con ojos despreocupados – himiko estará bien, ella es fuerte, no morirá tan fácilmente si eso es lo que crees, anda, llevémosla al dispensario.

- ¡si! – heaven le dedico una sonrisa y ambos fueron rumbo al dispensario para tratar de salvar a su amiga.

En la torre de un castillo medieval, otra encarnizada batalla se libraba entre guinji y teska, todo parecía perdido, guinji no podía hacer nada, teska era muy fuerte, no en vano era el más poderoso de los volts después de kazuki y jubey. Guinji estaba exhausto, las heridas provocadas por teska eran muy graves, tenia hematomas por todo el cuerpo y tenia un hombro dislocado, así seria difícil continuar, si no pensaba en algo pronto estaría perdido.

Guinji se sumió en el mar de sus recuerdos, trato de recordad esos gratos momentos que vivió junto a su amigo en la fortaleza, él y los volts como una gran familia, no podía creer que su mejor amigo le estaba haciendo esto, guinji regreso a la realidad para encontrarse a teska dirigiéndose hacia el como rayo y propinándole varios combos a la vez de puñetazos y patadas tan rápido que el mismo no podía esquivarlos; teska se propina a acabar con el y con uno de sus ataques especiales " el puño de fuego" envió a guinji por los aires y este cayo al suelo totalmente inutilizado.

"no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, Teska me odia, pero él es mi… mi amigo no… no podría dañarlo aunque quisiera, él es mi…" en su agonía guinji volvió al mundo de sus pensamientos, no podía o mas bien no quería dañar a su amigo después de haberlo encontrado, al pasar tantos años sin saber de el, era un gran dilema; cuando todo parecía perdido y sus fuerzas casi inutilizadas, la imagen de Sajashijane llego a su mente…

- ¡Guinji!, pelea guinji, no debes morir no ahora que te he encontrado, ¡Guinji lucha por tu vida!, guinji yo estoy contigo hermano.

- ¿Q-quien eres y porque me llamas hermano? Nunca te había visto antes, ¿que quieres de mí?

- soy yo guinji, sajashijane, y- yo soy tu hermana guinji.

- ¡mi hermana, eso no puede ser! – su sorpresa no pudo ser mas grande aquel instante, no podía creerlo, aquella hermosa joven era su hermana. – ¡eso es imposible yo no tengo hermanas!, fui abandonado a los 10 años por mis padres y el señor teshimine me encontró y me trajo a la fortaleza, el fue quien me crió, nunca me menciono que tuviera padres o una hermana, ¿como puede ser? – guinji la miraba con sorpresa e indignación, acaso era un sueño o era real, no sabia que creer, estaba confundido.

- los recuerdos de tu pasado están sellados en tu memoria, querido hermano, han estado así porque tu mismo lo quisiste así.

- ¿sellados en mi memoria?, no te comprendo – guinji la miro extrañado.

- desde pequeño tuviste la facultad de sellar recuerdos poco gratos, por eso siempre estabas feliz, nunca llegue a verte triste – regalándole una sonrisa – guinji en nuestra infancia algo terrible nos paso y fuimos separados, tu quisiste olvidar todo lo malo de ese dia y sellaste tus recuerdos y el mió se fue con ellos, por eso no me recuerdas.

- ¿Cómo se que dices la verdad?, ¿Cómo se que no es un truco de mi sub. conciente?

- yo puedo ayudarte a recordar guinji, si tú me lo permites. Tengo la capacidad psíquica de liberar los recuerdos sellados o perdidos, si me dejas ayudarte sabrás que no te miento, ¿confías en mi, guinji? – guinji no sabia que responder, una extraña decía que podía revelarle su pasado perdido, pero de igual forma el sentía que decía la verdad, estaba sereno, tranquilo y lleno de paz, nunca se sintió así con nadie, la aura de aquella misteriosa joven desprendía todo aquello.

- esta bien hazlo, no se porque pero algo me dice que tienes razón, algo me atrae a ti, me siento a gusto a tu lado, es… como si te conociera de antes – guinji le regalo una sonrisa y sus ojos la miraron con ternura, sajashijane le devolvió el gesto y acercándose a él le dio un fuerte y calido abrazo y susurro en su oído "arigatou onii chan"

En un parpadeo los recuerdos de Guinji fueron liberados, pasaron ante sus ojos de la misma forma que tu vida pasa en flash back cuando la hora de tu muerte se acerca, vio recuerdos de sus padres, alfons, su nana querida y sobretodo de su hermana a quien amaba mas que a nada en este mundo; la conciencia regreso a guinji justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque especial de teska, que se dirigía hacia el. Con un rápido movimiento guinji salto por los aires cayendo en los hombros de teska, colocando sus manos en sus sienes; guinji le propino una fuerte descarga que lo inutilizo, la pelea había acabado.

Exhausto por tanta agitación, guinji jadeaba y las gotas de sudor brotaban como lluvia de su frente y cuerpo, el silencio se apodero de aquella habitación y la realidad virtual donde se encontraba desapareció descubriendo otra puerta que lo llevaría quien sabe a que lugar de aquel laberinto infernal; en su interior Guinji meditaba y recordó todo lo que había pasado en ese instante de inconciencia esbozo un suspiro de alivio y sonriendo tiernamente musito…

- hmmm, con que era cierto, estas aquí onee chan, no te preocupes te encontrare donde quiera que estés y estaremos juntos de nuevo - guinji se dirigió hacia aquella puerta cuando se disponía a girar la perilla, la imagen de sajahijane apareció nuevamente ante el, Guinji sonrió con ternura mirando aquella imagen, cuando se disponía a hablarle Sajashijane le dijo….

-: no me queda mucho tiempo escucha atentamente lo que te diré guinji; macubex planea volar toda la fortaleza ilimitada y la mitad de todo Tokio con ayuda de elil y una bomba atómica que secretamente ha construido durante todo este tiempo.

- ¿¡como!? ¡pero eso no puede ser posible!, tenemos que detenerlo- su sorpresa no pudo ser mas grande al oír tan despiadado plan, pero en su ser aun latía la curiosidad por saber, que hacia sajashijane en la fortaleza y como había llegado allí, hubo un corto silencio entre ambos, guinji no se contuvo mas - pero…. ¿tu que haces aquí? Aun no me has dicho hermana.

- estoy prisionera en la cámara central de la guarida de macubex – los ojos de guinji se llenaron de sorpresa y preocupación – macubex a estado drenando mi energía desde que me capturo, ya no me queda mucho tiempo, si no se apresuran macubex lograra su cometido y yo moriré con el.

- ¡eso no lo permitiré, oíste, nunca lo permitiré! Aun no entiendo como llegaste aquí, como te capturo…

- no te preocupes onii chan, hablaremos de eso después que termines tu trabajo de recuperación, confórmate con saber que debes apresurarte guinji, solo me quedan doce horas, mi poder se extingue, me siento muy débil ya no podré ayudarte mas.

- deja esto en mis manos, yo te salvare – el brillo en sus ojos expresaba determinación y entusiasmo, estaba decido a salvar a su hermana y a sus amigos.

- sabia que podía confiar en ti guinji, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, aaah y una cosa mas, no te preocupes por tus amigos, están bien, créeme puedo sentirlo.

Con estas palabras sajashijane se desvaneció, dejando a un guinji, preocupado pero determinado a salvar a sus seres queridos, a sus amigos o más bien…. A su familia.


	6. Hermanos: Guinji y Sajashijane

_**Capitulo seis**_

_**Hermanos: Guinji y Sajashijane**_

En un tranquilo lugar, alejado del bullicio y la atrocidad que envuelve a los pisos bajos e intermedios de la fortaleza ilimitada, una joven de tes india, de pelo azulado y de contextura delgada, empieza a reaccionar de su letargo; himiko que había sobrevivido milagrosamente a los ataques de Kagami se encontraba en el dispensario del doctor Ren, uno de los pocos lugares de la fortaleza donde se podía estar a salvo. Al despertar sus grandes ojos café no podían distinguir el lugar donde se hallaba, fijo sus ojos al techo y logro vislumbrar una lámpara que colgaba del mismo, giro la cabeza hacia su derecha y se percato de una mesa de noche levemente estropeada por el paso de los años y al lado de su cama una silla.

Trato de ponerse en pie pero no pudo, un terrible dolor la detuvo, fue cuando se percato que tenía vendado el torso y su brazo derecho en ese instante recordó la batalla con kagami y que era un milagro que estuviese viva, un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y en el umbral vislumbro a heaven que entraba junto con Akabane, el dr. Chacal…

- Himiko has despertado, me alegro mucho.

- valla, veo que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, para la próxima no me preocupare tanto por ti- regalándole una sonrisa.

- si, ya me siento bien, podrían ayudarme a levantarme, tenemos un trabajo que terminar – dijo himiko en tono irónico levantándose bruscamente de la cama, estaba muy débil, sus fuerzas eran pocas cayendo en los brazos de akabane al tratar de caminar.

- himiko no hagas tonterías, aún no estas bien y lo sabes, nenecitas descansar

- así es, no te preocupes, recuperare el elil por ti ya lo veras, ahora descansa yo me encargo, ¿de acuerdo?

- pero….

- nada de peros jovencita – musito heaven interrumpiéndola con tonos de regaño – te quedaras aquí y descansaras, akabane se encargara de todo

- esta bien, este bien, no tienes que ponerte así, pero dile a akabane que me suelte, no me gusta que me abrasen.

- será un placer – dedicándole una tierna mirada y una dulce sonrisa, akabane coloco a himiko nuevamente en la cama y desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a una himiko sonrojada y a una heaven sorprendida.

- solo espero que este bien

- no te preocupes, el sabe lo que hace.

Mientras tanto, en un intrincado laberinto de corredores oscuros y lúgubres, rodeados de muros metálicos color marrón oscuro por tanto oxido acumulado, dos personajes se abren camino hacia la cámara central de Macubex situada en el décimo nivel de la fortaleza, el llamado nivel intermedio; Shido de contextura fornida, tes clara y cabellos puntiagudos ligeramente disimulados por un pañuelo blanco parecía conocer el lugar perfectamente, en cambio Hemishi, de contextura delgada, de tez clara, cabellos castaños oscuro, de mediana estatura y ojos negros, perfectamente cubierto por unos lentes de sol lucia extraviado, ambos visualizaron una gran puerta al final del corredor central de donde se encontraban, al abril la puerta se encontraron envueltos en otra realidad virtual, se encontraron en la selva del amazonas.

- ¿pero que diablos es esto? Hace un momento estábamos en la fortaleza ilimitada.

- yo diría que… no se quizás esto no sea real, he oído que macubex manipula la tecnología y esas cosas, talvez esto sea una especie de realidad virtual o algo así.

- quizás tengas razón, pero mientras tanto no te distraigas y mantente cerca, ¿de acuerdo?

- si, si de acuerdo mamá - ambos compañeros caminaron con disimulo por un camino estrecho que los llevo a un claro de la selva, estaban rodeados de árboles frutales, palmeras y arbustos, podían escucharse los pájaros cantar, el sonido de los monos jugando y el arrullo de un manantial que fluía en las cercanías; ambos estaban desorientados, no sabían a donde dirigirse, ¿_como salir de una realidad virtual de tan inmensa magnitud?_ Era tan real, pensaba shido para sus adentros, en un instante de distracción fueron sorprendidos y rodeados por individuos enmascarados, de los arbustos salieron los líderes de aquellos enmascarados su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor…… Shido.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto, que carajo esta pasando aquí, que significa esto?

- cielos shido, nunca me dijiste que tuvieras un hermano gemelo, valla que amigo me gasto.

- no seas imbecil hemishi, claro que no tengo hermanos gemelos, esto es obra de macubex.

- y… ¿que haremos entonces compadre? No me gustaría golpearte, además notaras que nos superan en número.

- hmmm… solo son veintidós los repartiremos así, once para ti y once para mi, yo me encargo de mi clon, ¿de acuerdo?

- como tu digas compadre

- ¿estas listo?

- mas puesto que un calcetín

- pues a la cuenta de tres, ¿listo?, tres AAAAAAAAAAH

En una enorme cámara de grises paredes tan oscuras como el plomo resalta un hermoso manantial artificial, en cuyas cristalinas aguas yace dormida dentro de una cámara de cristal bella cual diamante Sajashijane luchando por sobrevivir; estava agotada, Macubex habia drenado toda su energia psiquica y corporal, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, pero el simple hecho de pensar en Guinji la mantenía con vida, debía vivir si quería verlo después de veinte largos años de búsqueda.

En su letargo recordó los momentos felices que vivió a su lado, con sus padres, le parecía perfecto "si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para retornarlos. Papá, mamá los extraño tanto"- un flash de determinación cruzo su mente " no debo rendirme, no ahora, debo ser fuerte por ustedes, por Guinji, no moriré, NO MORIREEEE!!!!!" - Sajashijane volvió en si, vio detalladamente la habitación donde se encontraba, pero estava muy débil para comunicarse con Guinji nuevamente, así que se dejo vencer por el agotamiento y callo en su letargo original.

valla, se a quedado dormido, mejor será que lo llevémoslo arriba, tu también deberías descansar sayuki, no es bueno que te quedes despierta tan tarde.

Abuelo aun no tengo sueño, quiero que sigas la historia.- el anciano le dedico una mirada dulce y una tierna sonrisa – sayuki, no deberías quedarte despierta, mañana es lunes, tienes escuela, además si tu madre se entera se molestara.

Si, tienes razón abuelo, pero mañana seguirás con la historia ¿cierto? – el noble anciano esbozo una leve carcajada – si no te preocupes claro que te contare lo que paso después.

Alfons tomo a Takumi en sus brazos y se dirigió a su alcoba, subió las finas escaleras perfectamente edificadas en forma de u invertida, recorriendo el largo pasillo finamente decorado con cuadros renacentistas, pinturas abstractas, y finos candelabros de diamantes y oro solidó. Al llegar a la habitación del pequeño lo deposito en la cama y se dispuso a retirarse hacía sus habitaciones, después de tan arduo día se merecía un descanso; saliendo de la habitación del pequeño se encontró con Ella.

se quedo dormido en el salón ¿cierto?- alfons la miro con un ligero toque de sarcasmo

no, creo que se fatigo de tanto jugar – ella lo miro con su característica candidez, dejando denotar una leve sonrisa musito

se que la historia que le estas contando le encantara – alfons la miro con sorpresa – no te preocupes alfons, se que cuando vas al salón con los niños le cuentas historias fantásticas, solo espero que esas historias no revelen pensamientos personales de sus personajes- esbozando una sonrisa picara.

No, no se preocupe, mi señora

Alfons te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas asi, llámame por mi nombre, sabes que eres como un padre para mí, asi que por favor deja el keigo ¿quieres? – mirándolo con ternura fraternal como una hija mira a su padre – si, lo se, disculpa.

Bien alfons, que descanses, se marcho dirigiéndose a su alcoba perdiéndose tras la puerta.

Ya en su alcoba, se dirigió sigilosamente hacía el taburete del buró y se dispuso a peinar sus largos cabellos, mientras se peinaba a través del espejo miro hacía su cama y lo vio, su esposo, descansando apaciblemente, no pudo evitar sonreír y derramar una lagrima; no era de tristeza o dolor era mas bien de satisfacción "después de tantas penurias afín lo logramos" pensó para si envolviéndose en un mar de recuerdos.

Rememoro cosas que marcaron su vida por siempre, se remonto a los tiempos de su interminada búsqueda y de los momentos que creyó nunca superar; recordó su estadía en la fortaleza ilimitada y su lucha contra los dioses de ciudad babilón:

visualizo a Ban Midou, su amado, lo vio claramente en los recuerdos de Guinji y la posibilidad de que se conociesen era mas latente para ella, tan solo con el hecho de saber que su amado encontró a su hermano y lo protegió con eso le bastaba para amarlo aun mas; se remonto a aquel lugar donde se conocieron, aquel claro del bosque de las sakuras, en las afueras de hokaido , un bosque hermoso donde cada árbol a su alrededor era un hermoso cerezo, "aquí empezó todo, "ban mi amor, deseo tanto verte de nuevo" – musito Sajashijane para si misma trasladándose a aquel lugar que solo ella y su amado conocían; ese paraje natural y solitario lleno de árboles y arbustos de esplendido verdor en cuyo centro reposaba un bello jardín con múltiples rosas de barios colores, allí Ban la hizo suya por primera vez.

Recordó como sus besos recorrían su cuello y lamían el contorno de sus orejas, deslizándose suavemente hacia el cuello, dándole delicados besos y abriéndose camino hacia su pecho semí. Desnudo, Ban con manos diestras desato el sostén que resguardaban sus senos, los beso suavemente, los lamió y jugueteo con ellos; Sajashijane estava extasiada soltando pequeños gemidos de placer, fue la primera vez que sintió lo que era ser amada por alguien, estava muy feliz; Ban recorrió lentamente su torso hasta llegar a su boca y la beso tierna y dulcemente, mirándola y susurrándole al oído esas palabras que llevaría en su corazón el resto de su vida "te amo".

Ban, recorrió con su lengua todo su cuerpo y con sus manos le propino caricias que estremecerían a cualquiera, bajo lentamente hacia la única parte de su cuerpo que aun estaba intacta, la parte inferior, con sus diestras manos, desajusto el pantalón de su amada dejándola en bragas. Le beso lentamente la entrepierna, bajando hacia su intimidad, lamiendo suavemente por encima de sus bragas logro que Sajashijane esbozara un gemido de excesivo placer; deshaciéndose de las bragas la contemplo, allí la tenia, perfecta, de sublime belleza no nesecitaba nada mas. Prosiguió a penetrarla con su exuberante miembro para envolverse en un río de pasión desbordarte. "como puedo pensar en esas cosas" dijo para si sonrojada, terminando de cepillar su cabello se recostó junto a su esposo y se dispuso a descansar.

Eran las seis de la tarde, alfons se encontraba en el salón leyendo un libro de filosofía, cuando escucho unos estrepitosos pasos que se dirigían hacía donde estaba.

¡¡¡abuelo, abuelo!!! ya estamos en casa.

Niños añoraba su regreso, los extrañaba- abrasándolos a ambos y regalándoles un beso en la frente.

Abuelo, queremos que sigas la historia – si, si, si la historia dijeron ambos niños a la misma vez

De acuerdo cálmense, esta bien, pero primero vallan a lavarse y a cenar y Lugo les contare.

Si!!! – los niños fueron a lavarse y se dispusieron a cenar, después de terminada la cena, los niños corrieron cual rayo y se sentaron a los pies de alfons listos para seguir con la historia.

Abuelo, cuéntanos que paso – dijo takumi entusiasmado, ¿que paso con la señorita bonita?

Bueno takumi ella en esos instantes estava bien, sus amigos por el contrario no estaban tan bien que digamos.

Shido corrió estrepitosamente contra su clon, atacándolo con movimientos rápidos y propinándoles severos combos de puñetazos y patadas, pero era inútil, no pudo ni tocarlo, ¿como vencerse a el mismo? ¿Como? En un rápido razonamiento se le ocurrió una idea

hemishi, ya tengo la solución.

Que bien shido ya era hora, estos tipos no me dan tregua – musito hemishi golpeando salvajemente a sus adversarios con su látigo nulan y saltando de un lado a otro esquivando los golpes.

Escucha, necesito que te encargues de este sujeto el no conoce tus movimientos, podrás acabar mas fácil con el.

Entendido, tan pronto acabe con este sujeto que me esta dando pelea- dijo hemishi combatiendo con el segundo líder de los enmascarados – parece que este si me conoce bien. Hemishi salto y apoyo sus piernas de un gran roble cayendo justamente al lado de shido.

Ya no mas juegos, acabaremos con ustedes por el señor Macubex- aquel enmascarado revelo su rostro, no podía ser…. Hemishi

Sus vivos retratos, dos clones enviados a acabar con sus vidas, pero inteligentemente ellos pusieron a prueba su plan, hemishi se enfrento al clon de shido y shido al clon de hemishi; no pudo ser mas perfecto ambos clones estaban programados con los movimientos de su original, si peleaban con alguien distinto los acabarían, así que hemishi y shido le propinaron una serie de combos a sus clones- llamo a el mas fuerte entre las bestias " apariencia de oso" – shido tomo la apariencia de un gigantesco oso gris y de un solo ataque de sus manos acabo con su enemigo – " tormenta del látigo nulaaan " una gran tormenta parecida a un huracán azoto la realidad virtual de la selva amazónica donde se encontraban otorgándole a su enemigo varios combos azotadores y derrotándolo enseguida, todo termino; la realidad virtual habia desaparecido, se encontraron en el mismo pasillo estrecho donde habían comenzado pero esta ves habia una puerta, shido se dirigió a ella y se aventuraron al siguiente nivel.

Del otro lado de la fortaleza ban se enfrenta con sus demonios, caminando hacia una cámara oscura y al traspasar una puerta se encontró en un coliseo, era el coliseo romano, de gran estructura arquitectónica, grandes canales y balcones, decorado con hermosas banderas romanas color rojo carmesí y en el centro la arena,, la cruda y fría arena que esperaba a la muerte de los gladiadores; en el centro de dicho coliseo se encontraba Fudou, su enemigo de antaño, listo para matarlo, acabar con el de una buena ves.

te esperaba Ban midou, sabia que vendrías

valla, valla, si eres tu fudou, no es grato verte – dijo ban con sarcasmo en su voz y mirada amenazante.

Lo se midou, lo se, pero te pondré las cosas como son, si quieres llegar al próximo nivel tendrás que matarme, algo que dudo que lograras, jajajajaja!!!!- expreso fudou con una malignidad increíble.

Así? y porque dices eso??? La verdad veo que sigue siendo el enclenque de siempre.

No me subestimes midou, mi cuerpo pide sangre y tendrá la tuya.

Pues bien dame lo que tienes fudou y acabemos con esto de una buena ves.

De acuerdo midou, pero antes debes saber porque peleas.

No digas idioteces- dijo ban enojado – ya empiezas a cansarme.

Bueno, bueno entonces no te diré que tu novia es prisionera de macubex- expreso fudou orgulloso de su maldad desbordada.

QUE!!!??- que estas diciendo- musito ban sorprendido, como es posible que sajashijane se encontrase en tan horrible lugar.

Así es ban, detrás de estas puertas se encuentra la cámara donde esta cautiva sabes, macubex le tendió una trampa y ella callo redondita, que tonta sabes; el la esta utilizando para drenar su poder psíquico y usarlo para hacer mas fuerte la bomba atómica sabias, y con el elil ya casi todo esta completo, jajajajaja!!! – fudou no se jacto en detalles y su sonrisa maquiavélica delataba si felicidad.

Ya cállate maldito, te venceré y la sacare de hay – ban ya estaba fuera de sus casillas y se abalanzo contra fudou golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara, partiéndole el labio inferior.

Valla, haz mejorado midou, pero con tus arranques de rabia no salvaras a tu novia sabes, aaah olvide la mejor parte; cada hora que pase es crucial para ella, por cada hora que pasa un haz de su vida se va, es decir que si no la salvas a tiempo, morirá jajajaja!!!- con su risa sádica se abalanzo contra ban y propinándole combos rápidos lo lanzo hacia la pared, este quedo sembrado en el concreto.

Ban recordó a sajashijane, la única mujer a la que le habia entregado su corazón, mas que eso, su alma mente y ser; no dejaría que muriera en ese lugar, así que se levanto y se limpio el labio inferior que fue lastimado por fudou y se arrojo hacia el.

-esto no se queda así, maldito me las pagaras, no te matare solo por salvar a sajashijane, sino para vengarme maldito!!!!

En ese momento ambos oponentes se miraron, el viento soplaba dulcemente, moviendo el pelo de ambos contrincantes, el comienzo de una larga batalla se acerca, y ban enfrentara por fin a sus demonios.

Guinji corría a través de los intrincados pasillos de la fortaleza ilimitada, de repente sajashijane llego a él, esta vez más débil que antes:

onii- chan, ¿me escuchas onii chan?

Si, te escucho- respondió guinji- ¿donde estas? He ya casi llego a la guarida de macubex, lo presiento.

Hermano escucha, no me queda mucho tiempo así que presta mucha atención, al final de este corredor hay tres puertas, dos son trampas la otra es la real, cuando desperté no pude percibir cual de las puertas era así que ten cuidado, deberás usar tu instinto esta ves y escoger la que tu corazón te dicte.

Pero… ¿donde estas?

Estoy en una cámara criogenica en los niveles intermedios a ciudad babilón, eso es lo único que pude percibir, hermano ten cuidado muchos peligros te esperan, mi fuerza se agota debo irme ya, recuerda, no estas solo, yo estoy contigo – dijo sajashijane esbozando una tierna sonrisa

No te preocupes, hallare la forma de llegar y rescatarte, por algo soy tu hermano no??? – dijo guinji mirándola con dulzura.

Si, tienes razón- asintió sajashijane acercándose a guinji y regalándole un beso, desapareciendo de su mente al instante.

De ahora en adelante guinji se enfrentara solo a lo que le depara la fortaleza ilimitada un lugar de bárbaros y despiadadas almas, así guinji retoma su camino y se dirige hacia las puertas que su hermana le habia dicho, ya enfrente de las mismas, con calma y serenidad y con una alta concentración, se dispuso a escoger una, con la esperanza de que al otro extremo se encontrase su querida hermana. El vinculo que los unía era inquebrantable, no se perdono haberla olvidado y menos aun cuando se imaginaba las penurias que ella paso por el, para encontrarlo, asi que escogiendo la puerta de la derecha se dispuso a enfrentar a sus demonios todo por rescatar al único ser que amaba en la vida, su dulce y sobre protectora hermana mayor Sajashijane.

**Bueno alfil termine el seis, no sabia como terminarlo pero lo hice jejeje, bueno mi nombre el amoratha y soy nueva en esto así que espero que les aya gustado y gracias a Diosa geisha por alentarme y seguir adelante con mis ficcs, nada en el cap que viene hay muchas sorpresas, por fin aparecerán natsujiko, akabane y kazuki, que pasara??? No se tendrán k leerlo para saberlo asi que quédense hay y esperen el próximo.**

**Saionaraaaa. **


	7. Enfrentando demonios

_**Capitulo siete **_

_**Enfrentando demonios **_

Con movimientos rápidos, Ban se abalanzo contra Fudou, propinándole varios combos de patadas y puñetazos; Fudou por su parte con su técnica de los tres segundos esquivaba con gran rapidez sus ataques, riéndose de sus patéticos intentos por tratar de vencerlo.

¡ja ja ja! ¿Qué pasa midou? ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Eres patético, así nunca podrás vencerme, vamos mido demuéstrame tu poder, dame mas midou, dame mas, mi brazo pide tu sangre midou, dame mas, mas… – musito fudou, sus ojos expresaban una ansiedad desbordante, era mas bien su sadismo enfermo.

Cállate maldito, aun no he comenzado a calentar- dijo Ban con la respiración forzosa, sus ojos demostraban frustración y determinación, acabaría con esa pelea y salvaría a la mujer que amaba.

Ha, si crees que podrás vencerme con ese nivel, pierdes tu tiempo midou, además con mi técnica de los tres segundos puedo ver y anticipar todos tus ataques, esta pelea acabara pronto y yo seré el vencedor, acabare contigo y después beberé tu sangre midou, jajajajajaja.

Ya deja de hablar idioteces, haaaaaa- en el despliegue de auto confianza de fudou, ban lo ataco con un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando por los aires, abriendo en la arena una zanja enorme con su cuerpo al caer por el golpe. Fudou trato de levantarse, pero van con la agilidad de la serpiente, se abalanzo sobre el, propinándole una fuerte patada que lo pego del muro del gran coliseo, Ban lleno de furia, le regalo varios combos de puñetazos y patadas, haciendo que fudou traspasara el muro con su cuerpo.

Ban dio una voltereta en el aire, cayendo de pie a unos cuantos metros de fudou, estaba exhausto, su respiración era cortante y forzada; "fue mas fácil de lo que pensé, he ganado" dijo ban para sus adentros, dándose media vuelta y dejando a fudou atrás, dirigiéndose al exterior del coliseo; de repente sintió que una ráfaga de viento cruzo por su lado, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar fudou apareció frente a el propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire, ban se agacho de dolor y fudou le dio una patada en la cara que lo elevo en el aire, del mismo modo fudou se impulso y le regalo su ataque especial: "sepultura de almas", una ráfaga de golpes se avecino sobre ban, puñetazos y patadas a la velocidad de la luz envueltos en una aura maligna, negra como la muerte, fulminándolo con el ataque de su brazo mecánico.

Por otra parte Guinji llego a la intersección de las tres puertas que Sajashijane le había mostrado, su sorpresa fue grata cuando se encontró a Shido y a Hemishi en el corredor:

¡chicos, oigan chicos!, gritaba guinji a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia ellos

Señor guinji, me alegro de verlo con vida- musito hemishi, regalándole una sonrisa.

¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?, yo… tuve que enfrentarme a muchas personas que creí mis amigos para llegar- dijo guinji con mirada triste y tono de tristeza en su vos-

Guinji, no te dejes abatir por eso amigo, nosotros también hemos enfrenado nuestros demonios para llegar hasta aquí, así que sube ese animo Guinji- musito Shido poniendo su mano en el hombro de guinji y regalándole una sonrisa amistosa.

Bien chicos basta ya de caras largas, vamos a terminar lo que hemos venido ha hacer , ahora ¿por cual puerta debemos cruzar?

Guinji recordó las palabras de su hermana y siguiendo sus instintos, escogió la puerta del medio - esta es, dijo él con determinación – estas seguro Guinji – pregunto hemishi con cierta duda en sus ojos, - no te preocupes, se lo que hago, - bueno tu eres el líder así que yo te sigo, adelante shido vamos – musito hemishi con entusiasmo, los tres amigos atravesaron la puerta, dirigiéndose a lo desconocido.

Pasillos llenos de ratas y moho, la oscuridad reinaba en ese lúgubre y tórrido paraje, cerca de unas cañerías apestosas de aguas verdosas y mal olientes una figura de cabellos largos y castaños pasaba por hay, de tez blanca, contextura delgada y grandes ojos negros cual azabache, Kazuki el señor de los hilos se había extraviado del camino y no sabia su actual ubicación, nunca pensó en verse metido en una cañería vieja y sucia tratando de encontrar una salida, unos pasillos mas adelante, se encontró con un pequeño corredor "y pensar que tendré que gatear a través de la mugre" pensó Kazuki para sus adentros, atravesando a gatas el pequeño corredor, llegando a la parte superior de la fortaleza; movió una loza que tapaba la entrada y logro salir por allí.

Su sorpresa fue grata al darse cuenta de que se encontraba seca de los pisos intermedios de la fortaleza, ya que consocia ese lugar como a la palma de su mano, Kazuki pensaba en el estado de sus amigos, ¿como se encontrarían, ban, el señor guinji, heaven, himiko, hemishi, shido y aunque le costaba creerlo, el loco del Dr., chacal?, "deben estar bien, todos son fuertes y cautelosos"- ese pensamiento le dibujo una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba por ese grisáceo y semí oscuro corredor, de repente se encontró frente a una intersección de tres corredores; tres caminos, ¿Cuál seria el correcto?; mientras pensaba sintió que se acercaba alguien, no podía distinguir a ciencia cierta quien era, una sombra desfigurada se acercaba , la tensión agudizo los sentidos de kazuki, este se preparo para atacar, la misteriosa sombra se acercaba mas y mas; Kazuki ataco sin pensarlo y su ataque fue frenado por ese ser extraño; Kazuki fijo sus ojos negros en ese ser desconocido; cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente aliviado, apartando los hilos de aquella persona.

Valla, eres ágil Kazuki, eso me gusta, no te dejas sorprender- musito akabane sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Dr. Chacal, tengo que admitir que me has crispado un poco los nervios, pero me alegra que seas tu y no un enemigo, así no tendré que matarte – dijo kazuki dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si bueno… da lo mismo y dime, ¿como has llegado hasta acá?, ya pensé que habías muerto o algo parecido, desde que nos separamos aquella ves no había vuelto a verte- pregunto akabane con mirada interrogante.

Hmmm, la verdad esperas muy poco de mi dr. Chacal, estos bastardas no se desharán de mi tan fácil mente y mas aun cuando tengo cuentas pendientes con uno de ellos – contesto kazuki con tonos medio airados en su voz.

Haaa, la verdad si te soy sincero no me importa si mueres o no, me da igual, pero ya que te encontré, seria bueno seguir juntos ya que la fortaleza es muy grande y esta llena de enemigos, además obvio que la conoces mas que yo, así no me perderé, ¿te molesta si me quedo contigo un rato, maestro de los hilos? – pregunto akabane con mirada sarcástica y dibujando una sonrisa igual de sarcástica en su rostro.

Has lo que quieras, pero si te advierto… estamos en territorio peligroso así que abre bien los ojos.

No tienes porque decirlo – musito akabane iniciando nuevamente el camino por aquel corredor sombrío, en el tramo derecho de la intersección, dirigiéndose quien sabe a donde, en aquel peligroso y sombrío lugar.

Ban yacía en el suelo inconsciente, sus heridas eran muy graves, estaba en muy mal estado, su pierna izquierda y su brazo derecho estaban completamente rotos, las laceraciones y los hematomas se hacían notar por todo su cuerpo y la sangre corría a cantaros por su frente. Ban se visualizo en un espacio infinito sin paisaje alguno, su cuerpo astral se encontraba flotando en ese limbo sintiendo una reconfortante armonía; ban recordó momentos cruciales de su vida: recordó aquella ves que aprendió a usar el yagan, cuando conoció a Himiko y a su hermano, su primer encuentro con Guinji y sobretodo la recordó a ella…

Sajashijane, su primer y único amor, la primera vez que la vio en aquel bosque de cerezos en esa primavera tan especial para el, recordó su primer beso y la primera vez que la hizo suya, en ese instante escucho una voz que lo llamaba, lo llamaba insistentemente:

-Ban, Ban, Ban, "no puedes morir ban, no puedes morir, no debes, piensa en guinji y en tus amigos, ellos te nesecitan, guinji se pondrá muy triste si mueres y sufrirá mucho", "Ban debes luchar, debes ser fuerte y nunca darte por vencido ban, "naciste bajo la constelación de la serpiente, no debes morir, no es tu tiempo aun, aun no puedes irte.". "Sajashijane se sentiría muy sola y triste si te vas"

- Sajashijane, dijo ban esbozando una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, imaginando a su amada, ojos azul cielo, cabellos dorados como el sol y una sonrisa tan hermosa capaz de conquistar a cualquier corazón – sajashijane, después de tanto tiempo sin verla, no puedo morir ahora, le hice una promesa….

(Flash Back)

se que de ahora en adelante ya no estaremos juntos... p-pero te prometo que siempre te amare y nunca te olvidare, siempre estarás conmigo al igual que yo estaré contigo, y el día que nos encontremos de nuevo... s-serás mi esposa, ¿entendiste?- dijo Ban mirándola dulcemente a los ojos y acercándose a ella la abrazo fuertemente-

- recuerda que tengo buena memoria Ban... no olvidare tu promesa y regresare lo mas rápido que pueda para que la cumplas ¿esta claro?

- si lo se, por eso te lo dije, ahora vete se te hará tarde...

(Fin del flash back)

si aquella promesa, ahora después de tanto tiempo sin verla y que la he encontrado, no puedo morir, ¡NO DEBO MORIR! por ella, por Guinji, ¡¡¡¡NO MORIREEEEEEEEE!!!!- en un halo de luz Ban fue transportado de vuelta al mundo real y empezaba a recobrar la conciencia, fudou que reía a carcajadas desbordadas no se percato de este, solo hasta que vio que este empezó a mover su brazo izquierdo tratando de levantarse …

que!!!??? – esto no puede ser posible, después de mi ataque especial, deberías estar muerto midou – dijo fudou con la expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

Aun no puedo morir fudou, y nunca te daré ese gusto maldito bastardo, esta vez esto acabara y serás tu el que estará muerto – musito ban mirándolo con determinación

Jajajajaja!!Que dices midou? mírate ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, no podrás vencerme en ese estado tan deplorable – dijo mirándolo sarcásticamente – acabare con tu sufrimiento midou ya lo veraaas!!!

En su camino hacia la guarida de Macubex, Akabane y Kazuki llegaron a una enramada lúgubre y poco amigable, tuberías oxidadas, y tuercas rechinantes le daban el toque tenebroso para una película de terror a aquel paraje desconocido ambientado con poca luz y sonidos espantosos..

hmmm, parece que terminamos donde empezamos – dijo kazuki con tono frustrado en su voz – hemos estado caminando en circulos maldita sea. Cerrando sus ojos llenos de cansancio y enfado con dirección a la azotea.

Cálmate maestro de los hilos- musito un Akabane muy sonriente – no quiero que te mueras por uno de esos arrincones tuyos.

Créeme no te daré ese gusto, andando ya me hasta estar aquí – expreso kazuki con voz molesta y mirada desanimada.

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una puerta doble al final de un estrecho y oscuro corredor, la puerta era enorme, de madera antigua tenia un estilo gótico medieval clásico y unos aros de metal que fruncían como picaportes…

fuiiiuu – silbo akabane sorprendido – Macubex si que tiene buen gusto – con mirada burlona e igual tono en su voz – y que hacemos kazuki?

Deja de preguntar idioteces, claro que seguiremos adelante, anda, ayúdame a abrirla - cada uno tomo una argolla de aquella puerta y empezaron a halar con todas sus fuerzas, la puerta comenzó a ceder, sus rechinidos y quejidos hubiesen despertado a los mismos demonios, la puerta se abrió y la cara de ambos se lleno de sorpresa, lo que estaba ante sus ojos no era muy grato…

Fudou se abalanzo sobre Ban con movimientos a la velocidad de la luz, en el estado que ban se encontraba era difícil esquivar aquellos ataques tan veloces, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con su única pierna buena, ban salto y esquivo uno de los ataques de fudou cayendo de rodillas en la arena, estaba exhausto y extenuado, fudou aprovecho ese estado y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el para darle el golpe de gracia; cuando iba a propinarle su ataque mortal, algo detuvo el ataque.

Pelo plateado con destellos blancuzcos largos hasta la cintura, alto de contextura fornida, sus ojos eran grises y profundos contrastaban con su pelo, su ropaje era negro como la oscuridad, pantalones negros de cuero, chaqueta negra de motociclista rebelde y una camiseta blanca por dentro y sus manos llenaban unos guantes de cuero negro.

hey, hola Ban que tal te va, tiempo sin vernos no amigo- dijo aquel extraño a Ban muy sonriente, deteniendo el ataque de fudou con una sola mano

nos conocemos de algún lado, punk? - dijo Ban algo extrañado y con la mirada llena de intriga

valla, esta visto que olvidas rápido a los viejos amigos – aquel sujeto extraño tomo a fudou por el brazo mecánico que tenia ya agarrado con fuerza, lo levanto y lo torció hasta quebrarlo, y lanzo a fudou por los cielos, este callo inconciente al chocar fuertemente contra el muro del coliseo y traspasarlo hasta el otro lado.

Ban que no me reconoces, soy yo, Zagato, Zagato Haikaua- los ojos de Ban se llenaron de sorpresa, la expresión de su cara cambio completamente de un ban exhausto a uno muy impactado.

Zagato, eso no puede ser, si yo… yo… mismo te…

Si Ban ya lo se, te pedí que me mataras por mi enfermedad y que cuidaras mucho de Himiko porque no quería verla sufrir, pero… se te olvido a caso lo que te dije aquel día? – pregunto Zagato con la mirada intrigante.

Lo que me dijiste aquel día… no lo recuerdo… yo no….aaah si ya lo recuerdo…

(Flash back)

Ban escúchame, mi enfermedad esta muy avanzada ya, tan solo me restan tres meses de vida, si Himiko lo supiera sufriría mucho y no quiero que eso pase, preferiría que pensara que morí en un trabajo a tu lado en vez de eso.

Pero... no crees que será igual de doloroso, o peor si lo haces de esa manera natsujiko?

No, ya que de esta manera mi alma reencarnara en otro cuerpo y vendré a buscarla

Za… zagato!!! – musito ban sorprendido

Recuérdalo bien ban, moriré ahora, pero regresare cuando menos te lo esperes, así que cuida bien de himiko, o te las veras conmigo cuando vuelva – dijo Zagato esbozando una sonrisa en los labios y cerrando sus grandes ojos café.

(Fin del flash back)

ahora lo recuerdo- dijo un herido ban, mirando a su viejo amigo con quien había compartido las locuras de jóvenes adolescentes tantos años atrás.

Que bueno que recordaste ban, pensaste que era broma, viste que no- dijo un alegre zagato.

¿Pero como es esto posible? – pregunto ban intrigado y adolorido a la ves

La verdad ni yo mismo lo se, solo recuerdo que cuando morí, me encontré en un limbo sin fin, y cuando creí que mi alma se perdería, escuche una voz que me guió hasta este cuerpo y cuando desperté, desperté en un cuarto de hospital, de un coma de 5 años, este pobre desdichado estaba en como durante todo este tiempo y así como si nada tome su cuerpo, la verdad creo que fue Buda quien se apiado de mi pútrida alma y me dio la oportunidad de cumplir la promesa que me hice a mi mismo y a ti también ban- explico zagato lleno de satisfacción.

Valla veo que si no llego a tiempo te dejan como pera podrida, papilla viejo, anda déjame curarte- se acerco a el y sonriéndole amigablemente empezó a curar sus heridas.

Oye pero… como obtuviste esos poderes?? Cada instante me sorprendes zagato- dijo ban en tono burlón pero con aires de felicidad

Aaah esto, lo aprendí con un medico brujo hindú – que te ha parecido? Genial no – dijo zagato con la expresión burlona en su cara

No has cambiado nada, has reencarnado y sigues siendo el mismo payaso de siempre, anda vamonos de aquí, allí esta la puerta, tenemos una hermosa dama que salvar.

Hermosa dama? Eso si me gusta y es soltera o divorcia- aaah cállate no empieces- dijo ban amonestando su temperamento de picaflor.

Anda hombre vamos, esta buena la tipa – te dije que basta – expreso ban con el fastidio plasmado en la cara atravesando aquella puerta…

Encadenada a unos grilletes de acero su cuerpo yacía casi desnudo y ensangrentado, con laceraciones y heridas causadas por un artefacto mortal, de pelo largo hasta la cintura castaño claro con tonos rojizos, delgada, de contextura atlética y con senos promedio que se asomaban por la blusa casi destruida por los azotes de los látigos….

no, esto no puede ser, ¡esto no puede ser cierto!, ¡¡¡esto no esta pasando!!!! – dijo kazuki horrorizado al ver tal brutalidad ante sus ojos.

Cielos, sin duda alguna alguien se divirtió en grande hoy – musito akabane con su tan acostumbrados sarcasmos

¡¡¡Ya basta de sarcasmos Dr., chacal, ya basta!!! – expreso kazuki sobresaltado – ese maltito perro de macubex me las va a pagar todas juntas- el tono de voz de kazuki y su mirada se tornaron airadas y llenas de dolor.

¿Qué pasa kazuki?, ¿ni que esa chica fuera tu hermana o algo así, cierto?- dijo akabane intrigado

Si lo es- musito kazuki entre los dientes de la rabia que sentía y con la mirada al suelo, dirigiéndose hacia su hermana.- kazuki se acerco lentamente para comprobar el estado de su hermana menor, la examino detenidamente y pudo comprobar que aunque sus heridas eran grabes, estaba viva.

No te preocupes imotto te sacare de aquí- desenvaino sus hilos y con un ágil movimiento, destrozo aquellos grilletes cayendo ella en sus brazos. Estaba inconciente la pobre chica se veía que había sufrido bastante, kazuki abrazo a su imotto tiernamente, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron en su rostro y Babette empezó a reaccionar…

O…onii…. Onii chan, q…que bu…eno que estas a.. aquí – dijo babette con la voz débil y apagada.

No te preocupes, ya todo paso, estarás bien, yo te protegeré imotto chan

Y…ya e...esto...y bi…bien, estas a… mi lado, onii chan – perdiendo nuevamente el conocimiento- kazuki le curo las heridas con ayuda de akabane con unas medicinas que este traía en el pequeño bolso que siempre lleva consigo, le cambio lo que quedaba de su rasgada ropa y le dio su larga camiseta, le quedaba muy linda, pareciera que llevara un vestido.

La tomo entre sus brazos, la cargo y salieron de aquel horrible lugar.

a donde crees que vas Kazuki Fuchuiin? – dijo una misteriosa voz que provenía desde las sombras

quien esta hay? Responde – grito kazuki mientras su voz retumbaba por el eco de aquel lugar.

Yo… hahahaha…. Solo soy una persona que te conoce bien y sabe todas tus debilidades…

Déjate de rodeos y sal de tu escondite, eres tu el que le hizo esto a mi hermana? – musito kazuki ya molesto

Tu hermana… hahahaha…. Fíjate otra vez... Hahahaha – dijo aquel hombre misterioso- kazuki se fijo en su hermana y se percato que de ella salía un aura oscura y maligna, aforrándose a kazuki, babette lo miro con ojos rojos cual sangre y salto por los aires y aterrizo de pie en el suelo helado, dibujando una sonrisa maligna en su s labios.

Babette? – pregunto kazuki

Hahahaha, lo siento onii chan pero hasta aquí llegaras, hahahaha…

Oye perdón por molestar, pero… acaso tenían problemas fraternales? – pregunto akabane con tono sarcástico en su voz

Déjate de bromas chacal, esto es serio – le grito kazuki molesto

Perdón, solo preguntaba, además como esta no es mi pelea ni mi asunto, me sentare por aquí a observar atentamente para aprender ya sabes, para cuando llegue el día en que nos enfrentemos – le dijo un akabane muy sonriente y sarcástico.

Eres un fastidio, tu el misterioso que le has hecho a mi hermana? – pregunto kazuki preocupado y furioso a la ves.

Como veras ella ya no es mas tú hermana kazuki, ella es mía hahahaha, y acabara contigo de una vez por todas y mi venganza se habrá cumplido. – expreso aquel hombre

Esa voz, esa risa, no es posible esa persona es….

(Flash back)

nunca te perdonare kazuki, nunca – dijo natsujiko con tono furico y lagrimas como torrentes en sus ojos.

No entiendes natsujiko, no fue así como pasaron las cosas- dijo musito kazuki esquivando con gran agilidad sus ataques.

¡¡ ¿Vas a decirme que no la mataste, tus hilos estaban alrededor de su cuerpo sin vida, ¡¡como pudiste hacerme esto kazuki!!! – grito natsujiko a kazuki lanzándole sus cristales de la muerte

¡Natsujiko espera, deja que te explique, todo sucedió por una razón, sabes que nunca te haría algo así! – le grito kazuki a su amigo que expresaba en su cara ira y dolor, esquivando no por completo el ataque de sus cristales de la muerte, provocándole un raspón en el brazo derecho.

No te perdonare kazuki fuchuiin, nunca lo haré, recuerda mis palabras algún día me vengare, lo juro.

Espera natsujiko, espera – natsujiko lanzo su ultimo ataque hiriendo a kazuki gravemente, desapareciendo en los cristales que el mismo genero.

(Fin del flash back)

¡¿natsujiko eres tú?! – grito kazuki poniéndose en guardia

Hahahaha, valla adivinaste, tiempo sin verte kazuki fuchuiin, es hora de que pagues, hahahaha - cabello rojo cual sangre, de contextura alta y delgada, ojos verdes cual gandul y ropajes negros como la oscuridad con una macabra carcajada le ordeno a babette que lo atacara.

¡¡Babette acaba con tu hermano y cumple con mi venganza hahahaha!!

Imotto chan, espera no lo hagas, ¡¿por que le obedeces?! – dijo kazuki a su hermana que lo atacaba ferozmente con la misma técnica que el, la técnica de los hilos de la familia fuchuiin.

Ella no te escucha, esta bajo mi control mental ella solo me obedecerá a mi, kazuki, que divertido será verte morir bajo las manos de tu propia hermana, hahahaha.

¡eres un bastardo maldito!! – le grito kazuki enfurecido, en su corazón no le cabían tantos sentimientos, ira, dolor, pena, frustración, no quería lastimar a su hermana menor, pero el que fue un día su mejor amigo la estaba utilizando como arma para destruirlo.

Natsujiko, ¿porque no la liberas y peleas conmigo de hombre a hombre? – le pregunto tratando de convencerlo, pero fue inútil, ya que natsujiko le ordeno a babette atacarlo nuevamente, esta ves babette logro hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla izquierda.

Kazuki retrocedió varios metros atrás tratando de esquivar los ataques de babette, que mientras mas trataba de esquivarlos, mas veloces eran y mucho mas certeros, babette se abalanzo sobre el regalándole varios combos de sus mas poderosos ataques entre ellos hilos mortales, atrapando así a su hermano en una trampa mortal, cualquier movimiento brusco le cortaría una parte del cuerpo. Babette apretó los hilos con más fuerza alrededor del cuello de kazuki, más y más fuerte, mientras natsujiko reía extasiado.

Los ojos rojos de babette miraban fijamente a kazuki mientras esta lo ahorcaba, cuando ella vio en los ojos de su hermano algo la invadió… duda… la duda se apodero de ella, haciéndola recordar, enfrentándose al control mental de natsujiko.

¿que haces?, es tu enemigo debes matarlo – le grito Natsujiko al ver que esta empezaba a reaccionar

No… y…yo no… no puedo matarlo… el es… el es…. Mi… el es mi hermano – en ese momento mientras babette se debilito, kazuki rápidamente se libero de aquella trampa saltando en el aire y dándole una patada a natsujiko en la cara, mientras babette caía al suelo inconciente.

No te perdonare nunca por lo que le hiciste a mi imotto – dijo kazuki con la voz sofocada con tonos de rabia en ella – esto se acaba aquí, natsujiko, aquí y ahora, ¡aaaaaaah! - kazuki se abalanzo sobre natsujiko, sus ojos proyectaban furia desbordante y determinación, sus ataques estaban llenos de ira, eran rápidos y ágiles cual leopardo, sus patadas y puñetazos eran a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando a natsujiko fuertemente dejándolo en el suelo.

Crees que con eso acabaras conmigo – dijo un natsujiko lleno de maldad, - pues no hahahaha, ¡CRISTALES DE LA MUERTE! Una lluvia de cristales color amatista cubrió el lugar donde se encontraban, cubriendo a babette por completo que yacía en el suelo, y atravesándole varias partes del cuerpo a kazuki, entre ellas las cuatro extremidades u el estomago.

Ríndete kazuki, no podrás vencerme, y no saldrás vivo de aquí, hahahaha – kazuki yacía en el suelo adolorido, cerca de su amada hermana menor, natsujiko se dirigía a el dispuesto a darle el toque de gracia, cuando esté, utilizo su máximo ataque ¡hilos escarlata! Traspasándole el pecho a natsujiko, matándolo de inmediato.

Perdóname, amigo mió, espero que cuando nos encontremos nuevamente me hallas perdonado- dijo kazuki cayendo inconciente al lado de su imotto chan.

Por otra parte Guinji, Hemisia y Shido llegaban al final de aquel corredor, su sorpresa no pudo ser más grata; del otro lado por el ala este venía entrando Ban y Zagato encontrándose con ellos.

cielos ban, ban estas aquí vivo, me alegra verte otra ves- dijo un muy feliz y sonriente guinji

valla serpiente tarada, pensé que habrías muerto, mala suerte – dijo shido en tono burlón

¡AQUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMAS SERPIENTE TARADA, CHICO MONO! – le grito ban con tono molesto.

Cielos ustedes dos si que se llevan bien

¡Cállate! – dijeron ban y shido al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a hemishi

Chicos ya basta de peleas, vinimos aquí a salvar a alguien no? – dijo zagato mediando entre ellos

Si, es cierto ban, tu amigo tiene razón, por cierto, ¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto. – pregunto guinji

Soy un viejo amigo de ban, zagato

Bueno Zagato bienvenido al club – dijo un muy sonriente guinji, pero cuando iban a estrecharse las manos, unos pasos interrumpieron la tertulia.

¿Escuchan todo eso? – pegunto guinji con asombro

Si, parecen pasos, alguien viene – musito hemishi preparándose para atacar

Quien rayos será ahora – pregunto shido ya harto de estar en aquel lugar

No lo se chico mono pero pronto lo sabremos – dijo ban despreocupadamente.

De entre las sombras salio un personaje, que nadie esperaba ver, ojos café, pelo rubio, de contextura alta y delgada, los ojos de todos se llenaron de asombro: Guinji!!

te esperaba Guinji Amano – esbozando una sonrisa maligna al igual que su mirada.

**Bueno, me tarde un poco en hacerlo pero por fin lo termine, gracias a presea, drak master por los reviews gracias de verdad a todos los que siguen este fic y nada el ocho esta mortal, espérenlo. nn . **


	8. Antologias: Demonios del pasado

_**Capitulo Ocho **_

_**Antologías: demonios del pasado **_

te esperaba guinji amano, me alegra que ayas podido llegar hasta aquí – dijo el doble de guinji con cierta malignidad en su tono de voz, el mismo que proyectaba su mirada.

Me alegra que estés aquí, pero de este lugar no pasaras, hahahaha.

¿Quien eres? – pregunto guinji intrigado y sorprendido a la ves.

Yo…. Hmmm, yo soy guinji amano – contesto aquel misterioso clon con la mirada baja y subiéndola despacio soltando una leve carcajada.

¡Eso no es cierto, el único guinji amano soy yo! ¿Entiendes? - grito guinji irritado

Es que tu retrasada mente no puede entenderlo, yo soy tu, y tu eres yo, pero si te hace feliz te diré el nombre con el que mi padre me ha bautizado, yo soy…. Orión hahahaha.

¿Orión, este tipo esta loco, mejor pateémosle el trasero – dijo zagato irritado

No, espera – lo detuvo Ban sin dudarlo – esta no es nuestra pelea, es de guinji y sus demonios pasados.

Es cierto, no debemos interferir – musito shido concordando con ban por primera ves en años

Esto se pondrá bueno- dijo hemishi entusiasmado – el señor guinji no perderá estoy seguro

Aquellos cristales amatista cubrían el piso donde yacían los cuerpos inconcientes de Babette y kazuki, el Dr. Chacal, rompiendo los cristales de la pared que formaron una especie de prisión atrapándolo temporalmente se dirigió hacia kazuki volteándolo espaldas arriba, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos dándole una fuerte cachetada en las mejillas, logrando así que este recobrara levemente el sentido.

a….a….a que… ¿que paso? ¿y natsujiko? Donde… aaahj…

(Flash back)

vamos kazuki, atrápame si puedes, no puedes alcanzarme - le gritaba un sonriente natsujiko en una hermosa tarde de verano mientras jugaban correteando en el bosque trasero del templo fuchuiin.

Claro que te atrapare, ya lo veras – devolviéndole las tiernas carcajadas de niños pequeños mientras jugaban.

Te alcance natsujiko, ¿lo ves? – replico un tierno kazuki de 10 años dibujando una sonrisa en los labios

Te estas haciendo mas rápido kazuki, eso es bueno – dijo su amigo lanzándose a la fresca hierva mirando hacia el cielo – prométeme que siempre seremos amigos kazuki, en las buenas y en las malas por siempre.

Claro que si – musito el con efusiva alegría – estaremos juntos por siempre y seremos los mejores amigos – regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

(Fin del flash back)

cálmate, despacio amigo, ¿no lo recuerdas?, le pateaste el trasero al tipo y lo mandaste a mejor vida, bien hecho maestro de los hilos no esperaba menos de ti – le dijo akabane esbozando una sonrisa cosa que no era común en el.

(Flash back)

¡¡¡AAAAH!!! ONII CHAN, TASKETTE!!! – grito desesperadamente Hikaru a su hermano mayor, mientras uno de los malhechores, mientras le aplicaban un triturador abrazo de oso.

Imotto chan, espera ya boy por ti – musito natsujiko propinándole una parada en el rostro a uno de sus contrincantes – cuando se dispuso a ir en su auxilio, una bola de fuego le pego por la espalda probando que este cayera inconciente.

¡¡¡ONII CHAN TASKETE!!! No puedo mas… m…me… me des...desvanezco – dijo Hikaru perdiendo el conocimiento cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de aquí malhechor, que disfrutaba viendo como su presa se desvanecía lentamente. De la nada unos hilos trasparentes aparecieron y levantaron por los aires a aquel hombre cortando sus brazos en pedazos.

Hikaru fue cayendo lentamente hacia el abismo que estaba a su lado, y aquellos hilos la salvaron evitando su caída, pero con lo que no contaba el maestro de los hilos era con que uno de ellos se incrustaría en el cuello de hikaru y que este le provocaría la muerte. Kazuki halo a hikaru suavemente y este cayo en sus brazos inconciente, o al menos esto pensaba él; le acaricio suavemente las mejillas admirando su belleza y gentilmente le dio palmaditas en la mejilla para que ella despertara; la cara de kazuki se lleno de desesperación y dolor, su tez se torno blanca cual fantasma al ver que su amada hikaru yacía en sus brazos sin vida, sus mejillas rosadas ya no lo eran en cambio su tono era pálido y blancuzco, sus labios rojos cual carmín se tornaros cenizos y grises; el brillo de sus cabellos rojos cual fuego se había extinto; kazuki lloro amargamente la beso en los labios tiernamente y la abrazo. Natsujiko empezaba a despertar y la escena que vio le partió el corazón, desgarrando su alma por completo.

ka…kazuki, que… ¿que ha pasado? Que le pasa a hikaru? – natsujiko corrió hacia ellos rápidamente cayendo de rodillas ante kazuki.

Hikaru, imotto chan, contesta, respóndeme, soy yo natsu, Hikaru….¡¡ HIKARU!!! – las lagrimas corrían cual cascada por los ojos de natsujiko, su hermana meno, su única familia, lo único que le quedaba estaba muerta, al levantarla natsujiko se percato de que un hilo transparente rodeaba su cuello, una salta de pensamientos asaltaron su mente, el dolor y la duda se apoderaron de el, costándole unas palabras venenosas y la ruptura de su amistad con kazuki.

Tu, ¡tu la mataste maldito, como pudiste hacerme esto! Pensé que eras mi amigo eres un bastardo.

Como te atreves a decirme eso, sabes que amaba a hikaru más que a mi vida, como piensas que podría haberla matado – musito kazuki con ojos llenos de lágrimas y con un tono de dolor y ofensa en su voz.

Eres un maldito, si la hubieses amado no le hubieses hecho esto, eres un maldito – le grito natsujiko con ira y rabia en su voz.

Crees que eso no fue lo que quise hacer, ella iba a caer por ese abismo, lo único que hice fue usar mis hilos para salvarla – musito kazuki con voz dolorosa – lo que no pensé fue que pasaría esto, uno de los hilos se enredo en su cuello, no me di cuenta y cuando la alce se asfixio, no fue mi intención y lo sabes – dijo bajando la mirada al suelo.

¡¡¡Nunca te lo perdonare!!! me vengare, vengare la muerte de mi hermana, y te matare, recuérdalo kazuki te encontrare y cobrare con tu sangre la muerte de mi hermana.

(Fin del flash back)

si, ahora recuerdo… natsujiko, espero que estés con hikaru en el paraíso, dile de mi parte que aun la amo y amigo mió perdóname y espero que encuentres la felicidad – musito kazuki para sus adentros… pero…. Ya no importa, ¿y mi hermana? – pregunto kazuki preocupado

yacía a tu lado inconciente, pero decidí despertarte a ti primero creo que mereces ser tu quien la despierte ¿no crees? – dijo akabane ayudando a kazuki a incorporarse, kazuki volteo a su hermana espalda arriba, limpiándole el pelo del rostro le golpeo suavemente las mejillas dándole leves palmaditas…

o…onii…onii chan, ¿Qué…que paso?, no recuerdo nada aaahj, me duele todo

con calma imotto chan – musito esbozando una tierna sonrisa – con cuidado, ven te ayudo a levantarte – Kazuki ayudo a Babette a levantarse y junto a Akabane emprendieron camino a través de la puerta que apareció ante ellos.

¿Orión? Respondió Guinji con tono dudoso e interrogante – la verdad me importa un pepino quien seas, lo importante para mi ahora es salvar a mi onee chan de las garras de macubex y si tengo que pasar por encima de ti lo haré – expreso con tono decidido en su voz.

Aaah si nuestra querida onee chan, se que debes de extrañarla mucho, así que para que veas que no soy tan malo dejare que la veas tan solo un instante – musito Orión con tono irónico en su voz. – con un ligero movimiento de su brazo Orión movió las paredes de cristal que adornaban la cámara donde se encontraban, revelando así unas cascadas cristalinas que se perdían en el reflejo de unas estalactitas de cristal; con otro ligero movimiento, esta ves de su índice, las cascadas se abrieron, revelando a Sajashijane que yacía en una especie de ataúd de cristal con forma de diamante, este flotaba en el aire, sostenido por dos circulos negros que desprendían un alo de luz celeste, dicho rayo drenaba las fuerzas de Sajashijane provocando que esta quedara inconciente.

¡¡¡Sajashijane – onee chan!!!- dijeron ban y guinji al mismo tiempo al ver a sajashijane en tal estado.

¿Sajashijane? Explícame eso ban, ¿ya conocías a mi onee chan? – dijo con tono confuso y curioso en su voz

Bueno… yo… la verdad es que…. Es una larga historia guinji, te la contare después que la rescatemos- contesto ban reuyendo las preguntas del emperador relámpago.

Hmmm, parece que me estas ocultando algo, algo me dice que me ocultas algo ban - insistió mas curioso que antes.

¡¡¡Ya basta de juegos, esto me esta cansando!!! – grito Orión con determinación, no dejare que la salven, ustedes no saldrán con vida de aquí, especialmente tu, Guinji Amano – riendo maquiavélicamente.

No perderé tan fácilmente, daré lo mejor de mi, así que muéstrame lo que tienes – musito guinji con seguridad y energía.

Te arrepentirás de haber pedido eso, prepárate guinji aquí voy, aaaaaaah!!!

Con un solo movimiento de sus dedos, Orión lanzo un rayo directo hacia Guinji, este lo esquivo con facilidad, saltando por los aires y cayendo de pie frente a el, con movimientos veloces guinji le propino unos combos de puñetazos y patadas, pero Orión los esquivaba con demasiada facilidad, generando una gran bola de energía Guinji la lanzo hacia Orión , causando una explosión en la cámara que retumbo el lugar, creando una gran bola de smog, cuando guinji pensó que todo había terminado, Orión apareció de entre el smog y ataco con un combo de puñetazos y patadas cargadas de electricidad, provocándole unas cuantas raspaduras en su cuerpo.

he, no esta mal, para ser un clon – musito guinji levantándose del suelo agarrándose el brazo izquierdo que tenias unas heridas leves.

Eso es lo que piensas, no has visto nada aun – riendo malévolamente con sus ojos puestos en él – quieres que continuemos o te rendirás pacíficamente – pregunto Orión con tono sarcástico y burlón.

No lo haré, seguiré hasta el final.

Es lo menos que esperaba de ti Guinji Amano, pues mándale saludos a papa y mama cuando te reúnas con ellos.

La expresión de guinji cambio radicalmente, ese mal nacido le había recordado a sus padres, las personas que le habían dado la vida, un hogar… amor, lleno de cólera empezó a generar energía de sus cuerpo haciendo que los rayos salieran del piso causando que donde éste se encontraba parado se quebrara el piso.

aaah estas molesto, lo siento, no quería recordártelos- musito irónicamente – la verdad les daría vergüenza ver en el estado en que estar y mas aun ver en la miserable persona en que te has convertido – carcajadas llenas de ironía adornaban los labios de Orión en ese momento.

Cállate… cállate… ¡¡cállate maldito, tu no sabes nada!!

¿A no?, y porque piensas que se que todo acerca de ti, tu familia y amigos, tu trabajo, toda tu vida, ¡que no lo has comprendido aun! – abalanzándose sobre el con carga de energía en ambos puños, Orión golpeo fuertemente a guinji en la cara con un opercut, provocando que este se elevara por los aires debido a su gran fuerza; en ese instante, salto a su lado y le ataco con uno de sus ataques especiales…

¡ligthning stike! – guinji recibió el ataque directo cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, Orión cayo de pie en frente de el.

Pensé que serias mas fuerte, eres una basura

Eso piensas

¿Qué? – de la nada guinji dirigió uno de sus relámpagos hacia Orión, este lo recibió abiertamente, provocando que el rayo lo electrocutase cayendo de rodillas al suelo, con pequillas raspaduras en el cuerpo y su ropa algo quemada por el shock.

¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo es posible esto? Musito adolorido y sorprendido

Se te olvido que yo también genero electricidad? La pelea no ha acabado aun, no me subestimes- levantándose del suelo frió.

Esto se ve mal- musito hemishi preocupado

No te preocupes, sabes que guinji no se dará por vencido por mas fuerte que sea su oponente – dijo ban en tono confiado

Por primera ves estamos de acuerdo en algo, serpiente tarada.

¡No empieces chico mono o te pateare tu leudo trasero aquí mismo!

Haber atrévete enano

¡¿A quien diablos llamas enano eh?!

Ya cálmense los dos- musito zagato con tono serio – no es momento de niñerías, debemos estar atentos, me da que este combate no terminara muy bien – el silencio se apodero de todos en ese instante.

Un cruce de miradas amenazantes pronosticaba que no terminaría solamente en un intercambio de golpes, Guinji ya de pie se abalanzo velozmente contra Orión contraatacando con combos de puños y patadas electrificadas, Orión por su parte esquivaba todo lo que venia del lado de su atacante, guinji desesperado concentro toda su energía en la creación de una bola energética, lo suficientemente grande para absorber el cuerpo de Orión para terminar con esa pelea de una ves y por todas.

Orión se percato de su plan y antes deducir nada género la misma bola energética en un instante, Guinji sorprendido, no le despegaba los ojos de encima, su mirada estaba llena de determinación y sorpresa a la ves – crees que no podía hacerlo? Pues te equivocas guinji, se te olvida que yo soy tu? Si quieres vencerme piensa en algo mejor que eso – en tan solo segundos Orión dirigió la bola de energía hacia guinji, él por su parte hizo lo mismo y se produjo un gran choque de poderes que termino fulminándolos a ambos, provocando que ambos cuerpos chocaran con ambas paredes de la cámara.

Guinji estaba cansado, sus fuerzas no llegarían lejos de seguir así, pero una voz proveniente del corredor contiguo lo animo más aun…

vamos guinji, no te dejes vencer, eres el emperador relámpago, el líder de los volts, tu puedes acabar con esa peste – los ojos de guinji se llenaron de alegría al ver a Kazuki entrando en aquella cámara junto a Akabane y a Babette que venia con ellos .

vamos guinji, demuéstrame tu fuerza, o pensare que solo eres un enclenque y el deseo de enfrentarme contigo desaparecerá- musito Akabane con su ya usual sarcasmo.

Kazu, Akabane…

Vamos guinji a pelear, da lo mejor de ti – una risa maquiavélica cual doctor loco interrumpió su reencuentro

Que o entiendes que no puedes vencerme, eres un iluso – con movimientos lentos pero seguros, Orión lentamente se puso en pie nuevamente

Estas heridas son insignificantes, tu no podrás vencerme guinji amano, no podrás, porque eres tu mismo que lo impide, son tus sentimientos que no de dejaran vencerme; dices que deseas rescatar a tu hermana y reunirte con ella nuevamente, mentira, tu no deseas eso, de lo contrario ya hubieses acabado conmigo, admítelo guinji, ¡tu no deseas estar al lado de tu hermana! - otra macabra risa retumbo en la cámara, la duda se apodero de los pensamientos de guinji, su determinación había desaparecido un nuevo guinji apareció ante los ojos de kazuki y los demás…

El tiene razón

¿Qué estas diciendo? – dijeron a la ves kazuki y ban

El tiene razón no puedo vencerlo, hice todo lo que esta a mi alcance y no puedo derrotarlo, lo siento chicos les he fallado a ustedes, a mi onee chan y a mi mismo.

¡no, eso no es cierto! – una hermosa y dulce voz interrumpió esos pensamientos desanimados, tristes y pesimistas.

Claro que puedes derrotarlo guinji, solo tienes que dar lo mejor de ti y lo lograras porque Orión tiene un punto débil – la mirada de Orión se lleno de sorpresa fijándose en aquella doncella, ¿lo había descubierto?, imposible.

Guinji escucha bien lo que te diré, no puedes derrotar a Orión porque el es la sombra de tu corazón – todos se sorprendieron y quedaron mudos ante tal descubrimiento.- macubex ha utilizado los sentimientos oscuros de tu corazón para crear esa sombra, Orión son los sentimientos, de dolor, pena, angustia, odio y tristeza que guardas en lo mas profundo de tu ser, ellos son los que te impiden llegar a sajashijane. Son esos sentimientos los que nos impiden hacer las cosas, tan solo debes hacerles frente y los vencerás.

¡eres una maldita, morirás!

Tu pelea es conmigo Orión o ya se te ¡olvida!- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos guinji lanzo hacia Orión un hilillo eléctrico que al encontradse con él lo electrocuto sin chistar.

Así que eso era, por eso somos tan parecidos – forzadamente guinji se incorporo nuevamente – tu eres la sombra de mi corazón, aquellos sentimientos que premeditadamente quise borrar para olvidar el dolor de aquel día tan terrible, era por ello que no podía vencerte, me negaba a aceptarte pero ya no peleare mas contigo ni conmigo mismo – mientras decía estas palabras guinji se dirigía hacia Orión lentamente, Orión que trataba de incorporarse al voltear la cabeza lo miro, sorprendido, como una persona podía llegar a ser tan determinado y decidido, Orión levantando su puño iba a golpearle, pero guinji detuvo el golpe y lo abrazo.

Se que he estado huyendo de ti y no había querido enfrentarte, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sin ti estoy incompleto, por eso te pido que me perdones por hacerte a un lado y que te unas a mi nuevamente para que volvamos a ser uno solo – los ojos de Orión se llenaron de lagrimas en ese instante ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan inmaduro como el, tomara desiciones tan serias para consigo mismo?

Me aceptaras? Papa dijo que me odiabas, que la única manera que me aceptarías seria si te mataba.

Claro que no, no te odio, al contrario, si te odiara me odiaría a mí mismo, eres un tonto, claro, eres yo que mas se podía esperar de mi – musito guinji esbozando una sonrisa- anda vamos por sajashijane que nos espera y volvamos juntos a casa - en ese instante Orión lo abrazo cual hermano abraza a otro y regreso a su cuerpo, el y guinji volvieron a ser uno nuevamente.

Aprenderé a vivir contigo y a nunca reprimirte, te lo prometo – musito guinji para sus adentros.

Guinji volteo a ver a sus amigos, estos le devolvieron una sonrisa que expresaba cuan orgullosos estaban de el.

bien es hora de sacar a mi onee chan de hay, me ayudas Ban

¿Quién yo? Bueno… este… yo…

Que pasa ban? No quieres salvar a esa doncella en desgracia, sino quieres yo lo haré . dijo Zagato en tono burlón y pícaro

Ya basta Zagato, claro que lo haré, solo observa – ban se dirigió donde estaba guinji, precisamente debajo del ataúd de cristal que suspendía en el aire a sajashijane

Primero tenemos que encontrar la manera de Zavala de hay sin lastimarla – estaba hermosa, su corsé plateado con tan pronunciado escote dejaba entre ver el voluptuosidad de aquel remos par de pechos, aquellos pantalones cortos, delineaban bien sus piernas y el contorno de sus caderas, su pelo rubio como el sol, estaba mas hermosa que nunca, Ban se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Tierra a Ban me escuchas

Si… si… lo siento creo que me desconecte unos segundos.

Segundos, mas bien años luz, serpiente tarada.

Ya veras chico como de los infiernos

¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Hay que sacra a mi onee chan de hay que les pasa por dios

Si, es cierto perdona guinji- musito ban avergonzado.

Guinji, que te parece si con uno de tus rayos rompes los circulos de gravedad que sostienen al ataúd, yo con mis hilos lo atrapare, y ban con sus fuerza sobrehumana puede abrirlo y sacarla de allí, ¿no crees?

¡kazu eres genial excelente idea, pues bien manos a la obra

Con un leve movimiento de sus dedos guinji provoco un relámpago que destruyo los circulos del ataúd donde se encontraba sajashijane , el ataúd se precipito al abismo de aquella cascada, pero kazuki con sus hilos lo detuvo, dejándolo en tierra firme. Ban por su parte estaba algo nervioso habían pasado ya 4 años desde la ultima ves que vio a sus amada, para no lastimarla con un ligero golpe en la parte superior de aquella prisión de cristal el ataúd se rompió y sajashijane quedo libre, libre al fin.

Guinji tomo a su hermana en brazos, acariciando suavemente sus descolorías mejillas, le dio leves palmaditas para que reaccionara …

onee chan, onee chan despierta, ya estas asalto – sajashijane estaba débil, había pasado mucho tiempo en esa cámara succionadora de vida su piel estaba descolorida, casi al tono de palidez, el rostro de guinji se lleno de tristeza

permíteme a tu hermana por unos minutos

¿para que? ¿Qué harás con ella Ban? – musito guinji con ojos llorosos

Si la conozco como la conozco creo que …

Que has dicho, conoces a mi onee

Ya cállate, cesecito concentrarme – ban tomo en sus brazos a sajashijane después de tanto tiempo, estaba nervioso, feliz, excitado, en su corazón había una mezcolanza de sensaciones, pero se calmo, respiro profundo y la beso. Las caras de todos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver tan repentina pero tierna escena, en especial la de guinji, al no entender porque su mejor amigo besaba a su hermana mayor.

El color empezó a regresar a la piel de sajashijane, sus mejillas pálidas y descoloridas, se tornaron rosadas y brillantes, al igual que su pelo y todo el resto de su piel.

ban esta funcionando, el color de su piel esta volviendo ban – musito guinji aliviado y con alegría desbordante. Ban despego sus labios de los de sajashijane dejándole respirar, al hacerlo ban sufrió undebé mareo siendo sujetado por hemishi que estaba a su lado…

weey ¿que te pasa amigo?, con calma-musito hemishi en tono burlón

no te preocupes estoy bien – en ese instante sajashijane empezó a reaccionar …

esta… esta reaccionando. Musito guinji excitado – ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste ban?

Solo le di un poco de mi fuerza vital, ya que la de ella había sido absorbida en su mayoría por esas cosas- dijo ban con alivio al ver que su plan había funcionado. lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, al principio todo a su alrededor estaba borroso pero en tan solo segundos empezó a ver con claridad la cara de su querido Ototto..

o…o…oto…ototto, ¿eres tu ototto chan?

Si, soy yo onee chan – los ojos de guinji se llenaron de lágrimas y el ambiente se torno tierno y dulce. Levantando lentamente la mano derecha sajashijane acaricio la mejilla de su hermano sonriéndole tiernamente al igual que lo miraba.

No llores guinji, aun no muero – musito, regalándole una sonrisa, al ver a los lados sajashijane se percato de la presencia de las demás personas que acompañaban a su hermano en su travesía, pero sobretodo a él.

Tiempo sin verte, Ban midou, te he extrañado tanto estos cuatro años sin verte… sabes….aun no olvido la promesa que me hiciste aquella ves ¿recuerdas?

Si, aun la recuerdo – la expresión de guinji cambio drásticamente a una persona celosa con tonos de curiosidad a la ves

Esperen un momento, promesa, ¿ que promesa? Ustedes se conocían desde antes? – sajashijane se incorporo, levantándose del suelo, mirando a guinji le dijo

Sip, Ban y yo éramos…novios – las expresiones de todos cambiaron radicalmente

No…no…novios? Ósea que tu y ba…ban?

Si guinji así es, nos conocimos hace años, no Ban? – pregunto sajashijane regalándole una sonrisa.

Oye ban y cuando pensabas decírnoslo, bien guardadito te lo tenias eeeh – musito zagato en tono burlón junto a hemishi

Ya cállense los dos - musito ban enojado

Porque nunca me lo dijiste, pensé que eras mi amigo ban, mi mejor amigo se caso con mi hermana y no me dijo nada – grito guinji con ojos llorosos

¡No exageres tampoco!, eso aun no a pasado,- dijo ban sonrojado

Es cierto guinji, esa es la promesa que aun no he olvidado, su promesa de matrimonio

Y cuando será la boda? – pregunto babette emocionada

Te casaras de velo y corona? Pregunto kazuki uniéndose a la conversación

En una gran iglesia supongo, con flores y guirnaldas – musito hemishi

Y yo llevare los anillos – dijo guinji entusiasmado y alegre

Valla, como que ya se le olvido que saliste con su hermana y no le habías comentado nada – expreso Shido con tono burlón

Ya cállate chico mono – musito ban

Perdonen por interrumpir su entretenida tertulia, pero…. No puedo permitirles que sigan y se encuentren con el jefe, eso hería de muy mal gusto – de entre las sombras del corredor contiguo una figura acompañada de seis figuras mas apareció de la nada.

Tu…

Lo conoces? – pregunto guinji intrigado

Si, ese fue el mal nacido que me atrajo hasta aquí. Dijo sajashijane furiosa

Que bueno que me recuerde señorita amano, porque ni usted ni sus amigos pasaran

Quien es este payaso- pregunto zagato

Es Kiolly Kagamí, uno de los cinco dioses de ciudad Babilón

Así es y como veras, esta ves no vengo solo, su aventura se acabara aquí y ahora, no permitiré que recuperen el elil y que salven a este mundo de su eminente destrucción – una risa cabra y malévola se apodero del lugar, retumbando hazte en el ultimo pedazo de conchero.

Los caminos de sajashijane y guinji han vuelto a encontrase, deberán luchar codo a codo para lograr superar las difíciles pruebas que se avecinan y así una ves mas estar juntos como una ves lo estuvieron….


	9. Atando Cabos Sueltos

_**Capitulo Nueve **_

_**Atando cabos sueltos **_

- Perdonen por interrumpir su entretenida tertulia, pero…. No puedo permitirles que sigan y se encuentren con el jefe, eso hería de muy mal gusto.

Tu…

¿Lo conoces? – pregunto guinji intrigado

Si, ese fue el mal nacido que me atrajo hasta aquí- dijo ella con tonos de rabia e ira en su voz.

Quien es este payaso- pregunto zagato

Es Kiolly Kagamí, uno de los cinco dioses de ciudad Babilón

Así es y como veras, esta ves no vengo solo, su aventura se acabara aquí y ahora, no permitiré que recuperen el Elil y que salven a este mundo de su eminente destrucción – musito aquel hombre con mirada fría y maligna.

Pues si crees que te dejaremos hacerlo estas muy equivocado, rubio fantoche – respondió babette con tonos determinantes y decisivos en su voz.

Valla , valla, valla miren quienes nos detendrán a ver: tenemos de este lado a la pequeña hilandera, de este lado tenemos al zoológico andante, acompañado del payaso del grupo

Oye ten mas respeto imbecil- respondió hemishi interrumpiéndolo

Pues bien, no importa cuantos sean de aquí no pasaran – con un chasquido de sus dedos cuatro personas mas aparecieron de entre las sombras…

Cabellos verdes olivo con destellos amarillos, cortos en un paje, ojos claros cual ámbar, cuerpo voluptuoso y bien definido, de tez india, sus ropas eran rojas como las llamas del mismo infierno, enterizo de pantalones cortos con escote excesivamente pronunciado, esa era Herís, segunda diosa de ciudad Babilón , su ataque especial, manejaba las llamas a su antojo. A su derecha se encontraba otra joven de tez mas clara, cabellos negros como el ébano, tan largos como el nilo, ojos grises como nubes tormentosas, de estatura promedio, su cuerpo no era tan bien definido como el de su compañera pero esto no le quitaba que fuera una oponente formidable; ella era Sashenka, otra de los dioses de ciudad babilón y su ataque especial, creaba ilusiones utilizando el poder de la telepatía, sus ropas negras contrastaban con su fría expresión de rostro y también personalidad.

A su lado se encontraba un caballero de gran estatura y excesiva masa muscular, de tez india al igual que Herís, con la única diferencia de que este sujeto parecía musulmán, su cabeza tan calva como bola de billar llamaba mucho la atención mas que su terrible y fornido cuerpo, lo único que tapaba su cuerpo eran unos pantalones blancos al estilo árabe, como los que utilizaba aladino, y sus pies estaban descalzos, ese era Ramadana y su poder especial, fuerza descomunal. Y por ultimo, a su lado se encontraba otro hombre, este de terrible aspecto, parecía el hijo de Freddy cruguer, lo que le gusto mucho a Akabane ya que estaba ansioso de probar su fuerza, este tipo era extremadamente delgado, con ojos desorbitados cual loco psicópata, en sus manos sostenía dos filosas espadas, largas como ninguna otra, de pelo azul con destellos negros y pálido cual fantasma, su rostro solo expresaba el único deseo de matar: "carne fresca", este era Karnak ,el carnicero del grupo.

- cielos, parece que esta batalla será muy divertida y placentera – musito Akabane excitado.

a ti te encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con sangre, golpes, y mas si embolucra a un loco peor o igual que tu.

Oye no seas tan cruel Babette, no hieras mis sentimientos, porque tengo ¿sabes?

Si, claro- musito ella mirándolo con cara irónica.

Ya basta ustedes dos- interrumpió sajashijane irritada y con tono de regaño, no peleemos entre nosotros, la pelea que viene ahora será muy dura y nesecitamos estar unidos más que nada ¿entendieron?

Ella tiene razón muchachitos- dijo una mujer con voz fría y cortante- si planean vencernos en combate tendrán que pelear unidos ya que dudo mucho que lo logren hahahahahaha.

Puedo matarlos herís, puedo matarlos, anda onee san puedo matarlos- interrumpió el loco de karnak mirando aquel grupo cual psicópata desesperado por destazar a su victima.

Cálmate idiota, ya los mataras – dijo Sashenka con sonrisa malévola en su rostro – pero a mi, me dejas a la rubita, no soporto a las rubias.

Pues a mi tampoco me caes bien, chulita – dijo sajashijane ofendida por tales palabras.

Ya basta de palabrerías baratas, comencemos a patear traseros, estos tipos ya me están cansando – dijo Ban ya cansado de tanto bla bla bla.

Estamos de acuerdo por segunda ves serpiente tarada – musito Shido desde atrás.

Pues bien, comencemos esta batalla a muerte – exclamo Kagamí excitado - ya quería cobrarle las cuentas a esta mamacita.

Muy bien, Guinji encárgate de la loca sombría, parece que ni tú ni yo le caemos bien- dijo sajashijane con tono de mando.

Entendido.

Ban y Shido encárguense del tanque musculoso.

Nosotros pero… - dijeron ban y shido al unísono

Algún problema – musito ella volteando la cara hacia ellos con mirada desafiante.

No… ninguno… - dijeron ellos al unísono nuevamente.

Muy bien…. Akabane encárgate del loco psicópata

Será un placer, hermosa jefecita - musito Akabane extasiado.

Hemishi encárgate de la loca de las llamas.

De acuerdo.

Y en cuanto a mí, Kiolly Kagamí es mió.

Y que hacemos nosotros señorita sajashijane?

En cuento a ustedes dos Kazuki y Babette, pasen a través de las puertas de ciudad babilón y encuentren a macubex, hay que detenerlo a como de lugar ¿entendieron?

Si, entendido.

Bien, todos a sus puestos, a mi señal, todos atacaremos, dándoles pasó a Kazuki y a Babette, a la cuenta de tres: Uno, Dos, Tres…. ¡¡¡AHORA!!!!

En ese instante un gran despliegue de poder se desato en ese lugar, mientras que Kazuki y su hermana atravesaban las puertas de ciudad babilón aprovechando la distracción que sus camaradas habían creado.

deténganlos, no dejen que pasen- grito Kiolly Kagamí abalanzándose hacia ellos, pero de la nada sajashijane apareció dando una voltereta doble en el aire cayendo ante el.

No te desconcentres, aquí tu oponente soy yo, así que ponte en guardia, que de aquí no pasaras.

Uuuuuuuy, así me gustan, bien bravitas para domarlas hahahaha, esta bien preciosa, comencemos, AAAAAAAAAAAH – Kagamí se abalanzo sobre sajashijane con un despliegue de rapidez increíble, propinándole varios combos de patadas y trompadas a la velocidad de la luz, Sajashijane por su parte logro bloquearlos con dificultad ya que aun estaba débil por su largo letargo en aquella cámara criogénica que absorbió la mitad de su fuerza vital, pero aun así, ella corrió hacia el y a la velocidad de la luz le regalo varios combos de patadas y trompadas acompañada de uno de sus ataques especiales… ¡WATER WAVE!, el ataque especial hizo contacto directo con Kagamí llevándolo hacia una de las paredes laterales de la ciudad, provocando que este quedaba sembrado en el frió acero, cayendo lentamente sobre sus rodillas.

Huhuhuhu buen golpe, excelente maniobra, no esperaba menos de ti muñeca – musito Kagamí incorporándose con dificultad – PERO ESO NO SERA SUFICIENTE PARA VENCERME AAAAAAAAAH!!!! - Kagamí se abalanzo contra ella con un poder descomunal, sus movimientos eran mas rápidos que antes, sajashijane no pudo esquivar con rapidez aquella ráfaga de golpes fugaces, recibiendo así varios combos de puñetazos y patadas culminando con uno de los golpes mas fuertes de Kagamí ¡AOI TATSUAKI!!! - Sajashijane salio disparada a través de las paredes metálicas de aquel lugar, llevándose consigo los tres primeros bloques de concreto metalizado apartándose del grupo, cayendo con la cara sembrada en el piso frió de metal. Al percatarse de este hecho Guinji alarmado salio del área de batalla seguido por Sashenka que lo detuvo en seco con uno de sus ataques….

A donde vas rubito??? Tu oponerte soy yo recuerdas??

Apártate de mi camino, debo ayudar a mi onee san

¿¿Y crees que te dejare que la ayudes?? Hahaha que iluso eres, ponte en guardia, sino quieres que acabe contigo aprovechándome de las circunstancias – musito sashenka poniéndose en posición de ataque.

_Onee san espero que estés bien- _musito Guinji para si mismo_ –_ esta bien acepto el desafió, pero no me culpes si sales lastimada mas tarde.

No creo que sepas con quien te estas metiendo HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Mientras una encarnizada batalla se desataba en las afueras de ciudad babilón, en sus entrañas dos hermanos corrían en busca de la cámara secreta de Macubex y así detener su locura de destruir el mundo mientras sus amigos se encargaban de "sacar la basura" Kazuki y Babette se aproximaban a una gran puerta después de haber corrido por aproximadamente 30 minutos sin detenerse….

Kazuki…. Mira…. aya adelante…… hay una puerta…. – musito Babette con la respiración entrecortada corriendo delante de su hermano.

Si…. Puedo…. Verla…. Ya estamos….cerca…. solo…. Un poco…. Mas y llegamos…. – respondió kazuki desde atrás alcanzando a su hermana. ambos hermanos llegaron a la descomunal puerta de metal color rojo carmesí, que contrastaba con el color de las paredes del pasillo ricamente decoradas con candelabros de techo y de pared. Babette se desplomo en el suelo por el cansancio, disponiéndose a descansar un poco y a recuperar la respiración perdida, kazuki por su parte se recostó de sus rodillas respirando entrecortadamente y levantando la mirada, miro de soslayo aquella puerta he imaginando lo que pudiera estar pasando detrás de aquel lugar, se incorporo rápidamente haciéndole un leve gesto a su hermana para que realizara lo mismo.

Onii … san un poco mas… estoy exhausta

Vamos Babette tenemos una misión que cumplir, no podemos decepcionar a la señorita Sajashijane y al señor Guinji ¿recuerdas?, ellos y los demás confían en nosotros – le dijo el con tono dulce para animarla.

Si… tienes razón onii san, ellos confían en nosotros y tenemos una misión que terminar, así que adelante, vamos juntos – dijo ella incorporándose rápidamente y colocándose al lado de su hermano dispuesta a todo para ayudar a sus nuevos amigos y a su hermano, así pues ambos tomaron una manivela de la puerta y halaron con fuerza, la misma se abrió de par en par y una luz blanca los segó levemente, al amainar el brillo de aquella luz lo que vieron les sorprendió grandemente….

Entre tanto Ban y Shido aun no deducían como vencer al gran troglodita que tenían en frente, estaban ya exhaustos por la batalla, Ban estaba todo golpeado y amoratado por los golpes de aquel terrible monstruo porque hombre no lo describiría, tenia una costilla y el pie izquierdo fracturado; en cambio., Shido por su parte tenia un ojo herido y su cuerpo tenia hematomas y varias costillas rotas, aquel hombre no tenia ni un solo rasguño después del despliegue de poder que demostraron ambos compañeros en su contra, el estaba en pie, riéndose a carcajadas de su poderío.

oye chico mono… como venceremos a este mastodonte…. Se me acaban las ideas – musito ban con la respiración entrecortada aforrándose a su costilla rota y manteniéndose en pie con dificultad.

No lo se…. Serpiente tarada… yo estoy peor que tu – dijo shido incomodo

Hahaha no piensen mucho en como vencerme- dijo ramadana con tono triunfal en su voz, unos insectos como ustedes nunca podrán derrotarme.

Eso es lo que tu crees maldito bastardo – le espeto ban a aquel hombre furioso consigo mismo al sentir tal impotencia – aunque muera en el intento.

Somos dos amigo, así que aunque entreguemos nuestras almas en ello, te derrotaremos – le secundo shido con determinación _– "llamo a los antepasados de mis antepasados, llamo a las fuerzas de las mil bestias, denme su poder para derrotar a mi enemigo y hacerlo sucumbir a mis pies, por eso clamo al poder de los sagrados totems y que en mi la luz de su justicia brille…. Ven a mi LOBO TOTEMICO!!!!" _ En ese instante el cuerpo de shido comenzó a transformarse, la piel de sus brazos se desprendía dejando ver debajo de ella algo blancuzco que se torno marrón, como si fuera pelaje, sus manos se trasformaron en garras, su cara al igual que el resto de su cuerpo comenzó a obtener facciones de lobo, en pocas palabras, Shido se transformo en hombre lobo, pero con actitud conciente ya que este era capaz de controlar su transmutación a la perfección sin perder el control mental y llegar a desquiciarse.

Hahahaha, ¿crees que transformándote en perro podrás ganarme?, hahahaha tonto iluso, ramadaza es fuerte y un perro no le ganara a ramadana hahahaha – dijo aquel coloso mientras reía a carcajadas.

Quizás un perro no pueda vencerte gigantote, pero un lobo y una serpiente si podrán – musito ban con determinación – _Siete estrellas rigen tu constelación, los nacidos bajo ellas poseen el privilegio de tu astucia y fuerza, dame tu fuerza y otórgame la victoria, llamo a ¡¡¡__Ophiuchus la reina serpiente!!! - _la imagen de una serpiente recorrió circundantemente el cuerpo de ban y un aura roja invadió su cuerpo, al igual que Shido su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, su piel se desprendía cual serpiente cambiando piel, cuando termino este desagradable espectáculo el cuerpo de Ban parecía mas bien, el cuerpo de un reptil escamoso con la única diferencia que este conservaba sus extremidades y su figura masculina – muy bien chico mono… digo lobo es hora de patera un gigantesco trasero – dijo emocionado.

Claro que si amigo, yo te sigo, vamos AAAAAAH!!!

Sajashijane se incorporaba lentamente mientras Kagamí se dirigía hacia ella lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, Sajashijane logro ponerse sobre sus pies con dificultad ya que aquel golpe era mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, aun estaba débil después de despertar de aquel letargo que duro días y aunque Ban le aya dado parte de su energía vital, no era suficiente para mantenerla activa por mucho que deseara, miro hacia delante y visualizo a Kagamí dirigiéndose hacia ella, aplaudiendo de forma divertida con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

bravo, bravo, te levantaste, no esperaba menos de la poderosa Sajashijane, aunque debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionado, ya que, no se, no esperaba derribarte tan rápido.

Eres un bastardo, sabes bien el estado en que me encuentro, dices eso porque no estoy al ciento por ciento de mis capacidades gracias al imbecil de tu jefe, pero no creas que me vencerás tan fácil – musito ella con tono determinante en su voz - ahora veremos quien será el vencedor, esta batalla será a muerte y solo uno quedara en pie, ¿aceptas el reto? – le dijo en tono desafiante

Será un placer para mí, ¿empiezas tu o empiezo yo? – pregunto el con malicia

Las damas primero ¿no, esta vez no se te hará tan fácil HAAAAA!!!!

Sajashijane se abalanzo contra él rápidamente, con movimientos fugaces le propino combos de puñetazos y patadas que Kagamí esquivo con dificultad, ya que Sajashijane atacaba con una velocidad superior a la suya, mucho mejor desempeñada que antes, agarro a Kagamí por el brazo haciéndole una poderosa llave que le inutilizo por unos minutos, aprovechando que él se retorcía de dolor, a la velocidad de la luz se dirigió hacia él regalándole otro set de puñetazos y patadas rematándolo con uno de sus ataques especiales al muy singular estilo de street fighter, con una patada alta, elevo el cuerpo de Kagamí por los aires y con una doble voltereta alcanzo a Kagamí en el aire y lo relleno con su **Spinning bomber kick,** haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente contra el piso, cayendo ella con gracia artística a su lado.

huy lo siento, ¿acaso fuy muy rápido cariño? – dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa burlona

hahahaha hahahaha, eso…. Me…. Encanto…. muñeca – musito Kiolly levantándose con dificultad del frió suelo, riéndose como loco histérico – eso es, así me gusta, nuestra pelea resultara mas divertida de lo que me imaginaba, mucho mas divertida que mi pelea con Himiko.

¿Himiko, quien es esa? – pregunto ella con curiosidad.

No te preocupes, es alguien sin importancia, mejor preocúpate por ti misma. Bueno… ya basta de calentamientos, peleemos en serio ¿quieres?

Estas palabras retumbaron en el interior de Sajashijane_**: en serio… peleemos en serio, **_como podía ser posible ¿acaso Kagamí estaba jugando con ella todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso aquel hombre seria capaz de vencerla? Los pensamientos de sajashijane fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kagamí que retumbaba a lo lejos…

¿Qué pasa princesa, te sientes bien? No me digas que te pusiste tan seria por decirte que solo he jugado contigo en nuestro encuentro, pero no te preocupes ya peleare en serio y créeme será muy divertido para ambos hahahaha.

En otro lado de ciudad babilón, otra batalla se llevaba a cabo, Akabane estaba muy divertido mientras luchaba contra Karnak, el loco psicópata y carnicero del grupo, eran tal para cual esos dos, sus ojos daban a denotar el morbo que este sentía y la excitación que le provocaba luchar contra aquella persona; el Dr., Chacal había perdido su característico sombrero negro en aquella pelea, a decir verdad, Karnak se lo rebano en trocitos con sus espadas por un descuido muy estupido de su parte, Chacal se encontraba semidesnudo dejando denotar en su bien formado pecho las cicatrices de sus combates anteriores y con unas cuantas nuevas hechas por el carnicero psicópata loco.

esto resulto ser más divertido de lo que imaginaba, me caes muy bien amigo, me provocas el sentimiento de destazar y matar cosa que mis otros enemigos lo hacían. Tendrás el privilegio de probar mi verdadero poder, pero no te aseguro que vivas – musito Akabane con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Jijijijijiji, eso es lo que tu piensas, Karnak sabe que a chico sombrío le gusta matar igual que a mi jijijijijiji no se te hará tan fácil vencerme jijijijijiji veamos quien se muere primero quieres jijijijijiji – insinuó aquel loco sádico.

Muy bien, en guardia, probaras mis navajas voladoras HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Chacal se dirigió hacia el a la velocidad del sonido, y cruzando sus brazos frente suyo saco diez navajas brillantes y una lluvia de ellas se abalanzo contra Karnak que las escribo con gracia por decirlo así, gracias al movimiento circular de sus espadas que formaron una especie de escudo. Akabane al ver este hecho se ofusco bastante y saco diez nuevas navajas, esta ves antes de lanzarlas le propino un sin numero de golpes, elevándolo por los aires y aprovechando esto, antes de que el psicópata loco cayera al suelo le lanzo las diez navajas que atravesaron todo su cuerpo, quedando incrustadas en el cual alfiletero, Karnak cayo al suelo al instante.

cielos, que decepción, solo estabas alardeando conmigo, te dije que si me ponía serio las cosas no serian iguales – musito akabane colocándose las manos en la cintura y mirando a Karnak que evidentemente estaba inconciente – cielos me hizo emocionarme para luego decepcionarme, rayos que desperdicio – akabane giro sobre sus talones apartándose lentamente de aquel individuo, que para su sorpresa no yacía inconciente cono el pensaba, escucho a karnak gemir de dolor y para su sorpresa vio como este se levanto sobre sus pies con dificultad, esbozando una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

Eres muy bueno, pero tus navajitas son insignificantes contra mi jijijijijiji chico sombrío, ahora te demostrare como se usan las espadas jijijijijiji prepárate que el que caerá y si morirá serás tu jijijijijiji.

Karnak se abalanzo contra akabane rápidamente, con movimientos fugaces de sus espadas rebanando hasta el mismo aire circundante en los alrededores, akabane logro esquivar con dificultad esas ráfagas de poder menos una, esta lo hirió en el costado derecho provocando un descenso en su velocidad que fue aprovechado por karnak que con sus espadas genero un gran remolino de aire elevando a Chacal por los cielos y luego le ataco con una de sus técnicas especiales ¡¡¡"Ripper Swords"!!!! En ese instante miles de espadas cortantes empezaron a rebanar cual filete el cuerpo de Akabane, que se encontraba flotando envuelto en ese remolino punzante y mortal, cayendo drásticamente de cara al suelo todo cortado y ensangrentado, trozos de su piel desparramados por el suelo, dejando ver su piel a carne viva envuelto en un charco de sangre.

¡Akabane! Haf ha haff, que es esta sensación tan horrible que recorre mi cuerpo haf haff, acaso akabane esta…

¿Qué pasa himiko? ¿Qué son esos gritos a las tres de la mañana, que pasa? Me has pegado un susto – musito Heaven entrando como loca a la habitación de Himiko con un bat en la mano y la respiración entrecortada.

No. No es nada "eso espero, akabane espero que estés bien, regresa por mi por favor" dijo ella para sus adentros.

Una luz segadora provenía de aquel lugar, una vez abierta la gran puerta, Kazuki y Babette entraron en ella, su sorpresa fue enorme, al encontrar a Macubex acostado en lo que parecía una cama para astronautas conectado a un sin numero de cables que al parecer lo mantenían bajo constante monitoreo físico, especialmente los dos conectados a su cabeza que monitoreaban sus ondas mentales que al parecer estaban bien distorsionadas.

santo cielo, esto no puede ser, Macubex esta como un vegetal, si el esta aquí, entonces… ¿Quién esta controlando todo este lugar?

No lo se, pero este lugar me da calofríos onii chan – musito babette aforrándose a la manga de la camisa de su hermano.

Vamos sigamos por aquí a ver que encontramos- musito kazuki dirigiéndose a una pequeña habitación de la cual salía una luz azulosa leve. Ambos hermanos se adentraron en aquella habitación, para su asombro lo que allí se encontraba no era muy grato a la vista.

Una consola gigantesca de color plata como el acero, tres palancas incrustadas en su centro y rellena de botones parpadeantes hasta el tope, a su frente se encontraba una ventana de cristal por la cual se vislumbraba un extraño artefacto, aquella cosa tenia una especie de contenedor en su centro, mas bien parecía como una cámara, si, era una cámara para introducir algo, o mas bien a alguien allí dentro quien sabe para hacerle que cosas, de la cámara se desprendían un sin numero de cables que se desparramaban por toda aquella habitación exterior formando una especie de capullo de mariposa entre el follaje de un frondoso árbol.

pero que demonios es esto? Pregunto babette estupefacta

no puede ser…. ¡¡¡Eso to puede ser posible!!! Acaso será esta la bomba fabricada por Macubex? Si es así no entiendo porque secuestrar a la hermana del señor Guinji para hacerle algo tan horrible y mas aun, robar el Elil, no… no entiendo que pasa

aaaaaaah!!!! – un grito desesperado proveniente se su hermana interrumpió su entretenido y lógico monologo.

No te preocupes, pronto lo averiguaras hahaha – una misteriosa figura, afloro entre las sombras, se trataba de un hombre alto, fornido de tez mestiza, cabellos negros y cortos sujetaba a Babette por el cuello con su brazo de metal y sus ojos eran blancos como fantasma. Ostentaba ropas de militar, cual si fuera un general (**Nota de la autora**: cualquier parecido con Bison de Steet Fighter es pura coincidencia xDDD) de las fuerzas armadas japonesas.

Suelta a mi hermana maldito, ¿quien demonios crees que eres?- grito kazuki al opresor de su hermana.

Soy tu peor pesadilla, chiquillo de pacotilla – utilizando sus poderes sobrenaturales, aquel individuo alzo a Kazuki por los aires y lo lanzo contra la pared con una fuerza descomunal dejándolo inconciente. Babette por su parte trato de safarse de las manos de su opresor y lo mordió fuertemente en el brazo, llevándose una gran sorpresa, ya que este se reía muy divertido debido a que la mordida de la chica no le hacia ni mella por su brazo de metal.

Eres un maltito bastardo – dijo ella entre dientes mordiendo el brazo mecánico de aquel sujeto, el cual alzo su brazo con la chica aferrada a el con sus poderosas mandíbulas y lo sacudió cayendo sentada frente a él.

Debo admitir que eres una chiquilla con agallas, pero eso no te será suficiente contra mi pequeña jajá jajá. – dicho esto aquel hombre tomo a Babette por el cuello asfixiándola levemente, ella sostuvo su mano con sus brazos para evitar que aquel sujeto la ahorcara

Que es lo que tramas maldito? Sea lo que sea no lo permitiré – musito ella entre dientes tratando de respirar.

Ha para que decírtelo, si de todas formas no saldrás nunca de aquí para ir a decírselo a tus demás compañeros jajajajaja – dicho esto aquel individuo comenzó a succionar a trabes de sus brazo mecánico toda la energía vital de la chica, dejándola casi muerta de lado de su hermano; los tomo a ambos y desapareció con ellos entre las sombras.

Del otro lado de la fortaleza un Ban mas parecido a medusa, solo que hombre claro esta y un hombre lobo yacían el suelo exhaustos, sin aliento, casi moribundos, debido al enfrentamiento con aquel mastodonte; su cuerpo estaba hay, quieto, inerte, desgarrado por completo, debido a los múltiples arañazos y mordidas que presentaba, por otra parte tenia el brazo y el cuello desnucado, efectos del agarre de serpiente de Ban, ambos estaban moribundos pero la determinación les daba aun mas fuerzas para continuar. Ban empezó a volver lentamente a su forma humana al igual que Shido, los cuales divisaron a lo lejos que un cansado Guinji no resistiría mas aquella batalla, dirigiéndose hacia el para ayudarlo.

Pantalón desgarrado, su pierna derecha rota y un brazo inactivo, Guinji aun continuaba en pie, claro que su agresora también estaba muy mal herida pero la sed de sangre aun no se borraba se sus ojos, exhausto y con la respiración entrecortada, guinji se incorporo lentamente y empezó a generar un campo eléctrico alrededor del lugar condensando todo liquido a su alrededor incluido su propio sudor, cuando aquella sombría mujer se disponía a asestar su golpe final una densa nieva provocada por el mismo guinji se levantaba rápidamente, y entre la niebla se escucho una voz que decía ¡¡¡"Statick Shock"!!!, de repente aquella niebla exploto disipando un enorme choque de energía electro estática fulminando de un solo golpe a aquella maligna mujer, Guinji cayo al suelo y desvaneció.

Karnak disfrutaba el calor de su eminente victoria, limpiando sus espadas ensangrentadas con su lengua, cual sádico masoquista, mirando el cuerpo de Akabane desangrar, su diversión no duro mucho ya que increíblemente akabane empezó a incorporarse, levantándose por completo frente a sus ojos, Karnak ante tal sorpresa lo único que hizo fue sonreír sádicamente y levantarse de su puesto desenvainando sus espadas nuevamente y preparándose para asestar el golpe final. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron fríamente, chacal sabia que este seria su final estaba herido de muerte, sus cuerpo no lo soportaría mas, estaba desgarrándose y quien sabe su podría aguantar si quiera dos minutos mas de batalla.

De repente alrededor de Karnak se empezó a generar un aura roja, y su expresión se torno mas sádica de lo normal, akabane sabia lo que se aproximaba, su ataque final, preparándose para el ataque akabane tomo su posición como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en el movimiento del aire y de su enemigo; Karnak desapareció de su vista y reapareciendo detrás para asestar el ataque **¡¡"Sword Ripper"!!,** akabane a la velocidad de la luz con su espada ensangrentada lo había atravesado por el abdomen, el por el contrario lo atravesó por el pecho, cayendo muertos ambos contendores.

akabane… una muchacha de tez india, pelo corto y azulado de ojos grandes y almendrados se despertó agitada y sin respiración – akabane…. No… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – Himiko lloro esa noche, la perdida de aquel que fue su maestro… su amigo… no… aquel que fue su amor estaba muerto, ella lo sabia podía sentirlo en el aire y para no preocupar a su amiga que yacía dormida del otro lado de la habitación, ahogo sus penas en su almohada llorando amargamente.

Sajashijane ya no podía mas, sus fuerzas no resistirían otros diez minutos mas de batalla, su pierna izquierda estaba totalmente quemada, a tal punto que cada vez que se levantaba sus gritos llenaban aquella habitación oscura que solo era iluminada por rayos leves que atravesaban los agujeros del techo, sus vestiduras estaban destrozadas, de aquel hermoso corsé solo quedaba la parte superior que apenas le cubría el enorme busto que poseía y sus elegantes shorts fueron reducidos a unos bikinis, su rostro estaba sucio con marcas de golpes que por la gravedad pereciera que la hubieran azotado contra la pared varias veces; su espalda estaba por igual, tenia tres costillas rotas, pero su determinación ahogaba el dolor y por si fuera poco su mejor brazo estaba inutilizado; por su parte Kagamí tenia todo el pecho amoratado, su rostro todo arañado y golpeado, sus pantalones hecho rizas en el lado izquierdo y su pierna estaba rota, tenia dos costillas rotas y un ojo menos todo ensangrentado, aun así el seguía con la misma vitalidad de siempre, dispuesto a acabar con aquella mujer que daño su hermoso rostro.

Sajashijane lista para asestar su golpe final cerro sus ojos y se volvió una con los elementos y con el lugar, tal como su maestra le enseñara, por otro lado Kagamí aprovechando esa eminente"distracción", se abalanzo contra ella para ya acabar con esto de una buena vez y por todas pero sus ataque fue frenado por un aura blanca y segadora que envolvió a sajashijane, esta se elevo cual ángel por los cielos y abriendo sus ojos, estos eran blancos cual nieve y musitando estas palabras dijo:

Kiolly Kagamí, tus pecados han sobrepasado ya lo inimaginable por ello yo seré la que dictara tu sentencia y tu sentencia es la muerte, recibe sin protestas tu castigo divino y enfrenta tu destino.

Ha, estas loca, tus trucos baratos no me asustan, terminare contigo de una buena vez, prepárate aaaaaaah - Kagamí se abalanzo sobre ella para asestar su golpe final pero fue demasiado tarde - ¡REQUIEM ETERNAL FORMALIS! Kiolly callo al suelo sin vida y sajashijane volvió a la normalidad perdiendo el conocimiento.

Del otro lado de aquella zona de batalla un personaje se aproximaba al encuentro de Ban, Guinji y Shido, aquella persona lucia maltratada, su largo pelo marrón esta solamente alborotado, sin olvidar que sus lentes oscuros estaban rotos del lado izquierdo y se podía ver el color de su ojo que eran verdes olivosos.

He chicos veo que están bien

Hemishi… que bueno que estas vivo, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – musito Shido aliviado

Estaba en una cena romántica con la morena de ojos verdes, claro que estaba peleando idiota – le contesto hemishi en tono enojado

Ya dejen de pelearse niñas, ayúdenme a levantar a Guinji – Ban sujetando el cuerpo de su amigo logro sentarlo levemente y con un diminuto frasco de alcohol que llevaba en su bolsillo reanimo al abatido Guinji.

Esta despertado que bien

Hmmm… hmmm que paso – musito Guinji entre dientes

Que te arrollo el metro amigo - musito Ban aliviado

Pero el metro no estaba tan mal… ay … shido porque me pegas

Por tarado, estupido. – guinji miro a sus amigos divertidos agradeciendo que aun estuvieran vivos, de pronto recordó a su hermana y se incorporo tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron y miro hacia el corredor que estaba cercano a ellos.

Sajashijane- esbozo el preocupado – debemos ir a buscarla, tengo un mal presentimiento

No te preocupes guinji iremos por ella- dijo ban para animarlo – los cuatro amigos se dirigieron hacia aquel oscuro corredor que por un leve instante parecía las puertas del cielo por tal descomunal luz que emanaba. Al llegar al final del mismo encontraron un cuarto y al entrar en el encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Kagamí y a unos metros de el a Sajashijane inconciente.

Aquí esta… onee san, onee san, contéstame onee san – dijo guinji asustado

Apártate guinji déjame verla – dijo ban apartando a guinji de su lado

Aun tiene pulso, solo esta inconciente

Gracias a dios – musito Hemishi aliviado

Vamos chico mono reanímala como lo hiciste con guinji. Dijo Shido impaciente

Ya boy ya boy – sacando el mismo frasco de su bolsillo levanto a sajashijane levemente y le dio a oler la sustancia, reaccionando ella de inmediato.

Hmmm, que pasa hmmm donde… donde estoy…

Onee san estas bien, me alegro tanto – grito guinji abalanzándose sobre su hermana mayor llorando a moco suelto.

Guinji… guinji suéltame no puedo respirar – dijo ella sofocada

Perdóname onee san

Me alegra que estés bien- musito ban mirándola con ojos tiernos

A mi también dijo ella devolviéndole el gesto

Ya esta bien tórtolas, salgamos de aquí y busquemos a Zagato, Kazuki y Babette – dijo shido ya impaciente.

Si es cierto – no me percate que al inicio de la batalla, el muy imbecil en vez de ayudarnos se fue con kazu y babette – dijo ban extrañado.

Dejémonos de palabrerías, hay que detener a macubex lo antes posible- dijo sajashijane tratando de incorporarse.

Tienes razón hay que irnos- la secundo su hermano.

El grupo ya reunido se dirigieron rápidamente tras las puertas de ciudad babilón, atravesando numerosas puertas y pasillos, llegaron a una habitación ricamente decorada con cortinas color limoncillo y los bordes dorados en el fondo una cortina azul cielo que parecía tapar otro corredor y en cuyo frente descansaba un escritorio de caoba y una silla de pino de arce ricamente decorada con joyas de todo tipo, del lado derecho pintoras famosísimas y costosísimas de los pintores mas famosos que ha dado la historia y una alfombra de mink del mismo color de las cortinas y unos pequeños candelabros en oro solidó en las paredes cuyo líder era el gran candelabro del centro; aquel lugar parecía la oficina presidencial, no un laboratorio de sistemas como pensaron los chicos, todos se maravillaron del decorado.

wao, esta mejor decorada que mi oficia, ¿Quién demonios estará detrás de todo esto? – dijo sajashijane intrigada.

La verdad si me gustaría saberlo, esto no parece ser obra de macubex – dijo ban sospechando lo peor.

Me alegra mucho verte mi querida princesa – todos voltearon unánimemente hacia la voz que les hablaba que provenía de entre las sombras.

Me alegra grandemente que hayas podido llegar hasta aquí ilesa, princesa hahahaha

¿Quién esta hay? Muéstrate? – grito ella buscando entre las sombras de la habitación

Es cierto han pasado diez años desde nuestro ultimo encuentro y seguro no me recuerdas… pero esta bien… como sea me alegra mucho verte Sajashijane Amano.- y de entre la sombras del lado izquierdo del escritorio salio aquel hombre que se mostró ante kazuki y Babette en aquel lugar.

Tu….

13


	10. Hacia la luz

_**Capitulo Diez**_

_**Hacia la luz **_

Es cierto han pasado diez años desde nuestro ultimo encuentro y seguro no me recuerdas… pero esta bien… como sea me alegra mucho verte Sajashijane Amano.- y de entre la sombras del lado izquierdo del escritorio salio aquel hombre que se mostró ante kazuki y Babette en aquel lugar.

Tu….

Conoces a este tipo Sajashijane – pregunto Guinji extrañado por la ira en el tono de voz de su hermana.

Mas de lo que me gustaría…. Ese maldito que ves frente a tus ojos es…. Kitotsu Miuyaa… ¡EL MALDITO BASTARDO QUE MATO A NUESTROS PADRES! – grito Sajashijane llena de rabia y los ojos llorosos – por su culpa nuestros padres murieron en aquel accidente hace diez años, por su culpa fuimos separados y lo peor de todo es que por su maldita culpa esta sucediendo todo esto, debí haberlo imaginado, como no pensé en eso antes – continuo diciendo reprochándose así misma su error.

Ese maldito mato… ,ato a nuestros padres…. Lo boy a…

No…. No lo hagas guinji…. Este ajuste de cuentas es mió – dijo sajashijane sujetando a su hermano por el hombro.

Hahahahaha, así que un ajuste de cuentas, eso me parece bien mi pequeña…. Que digo pequeña te has convertido en una hermosa mujer, y no me extraña por eso deseaba poseerte desde aquella vez... hace diez años.

Maldito desgraciado ahora si que te mato maldito.- grito ban que ya estaba muy irritado y mas aun la ira lo estaba matando- se abalanzo contra el pero esté con sus poderes sobrenaturales lo arrojo contra la pared lateral de la habitación.

¡Ban! – musito sajashijane corriendo hacia el para auxiliarlo.

Hahahahaha un insecto tan insignificante como tu nunca podrá ponerme un dedo en sima hahahaha – dijo Miuyaa satisfecho - Sajashijane – continuo – te felicito por haber llegado tan lejos, pero eso no significa que lograras detenerme, ya todo esta hecho hahahahaha

¿Qué quieres decir con eso maldito?

Todo lo ocurrido hace diez años formo parte de mi plan siempre… todo fue una estrategia. El accidente de tus padres, tu secuestro, el encuentro con tu hermano… lo único que no salio como lo planee fue tu captura aquella ves.

¿Pero porque has hecho todo esto bastardo inmundo? – musito sajashijane, levantándose del suelo.

Quería tu poder, el poder que has heredado para alimentar la bomba de plasma que acabara con todo Japón – dijo el con un evidente tono de malicia.

¿pero que papel juega Macubex y el elil en todo esto? – pregunto Shido consternado he irritado

Macubex fue tan solo un títere en toda esta maraña, en cuanto al elil… es el dispositivo detonador, lo nesecitaba para activarla.

Eres un maldito – hemishi no resistió mas tanta palabrería y tanta vanagloria provenientes de aquel individuo, así que abalanzándose sobre el le provino un fuerte latigazo con su Nulan, pero Miuyaa se quedo como si nada, sin un rasguño.

No ganaras nada golpeándome, mientras hablamos, Macubex está preparando los dispositivos para la detonación en estos momentos.

No… no puede ser cierto… debemos detenerlo - dijo shido contrariado.

Eso no ba a ser tan fácil amigo mió… primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi

Eso puede arreglarse, haaaaaa – shido se abalanzo sobre aquel hombre propinándole varios combos de puñetazos y patadas a la velocidad del sonido pero miuyaa las esquivaba como si nada y tomando a Shido por los pies se lo arrojo a Hemishi cayendo sentado sobre el.

Valla párese que todos quieres una parte de mi – musito aquel hombre despiadado – eso puede arreglarse – Kitotsu Miuyaa concentro una gran parte de su energía y extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados creo cinco perfectos clones, pero estos no eran clones normales, tenían sentido y desernimiento propios y solo obedecían a miuyaa porque sabían que cualquier movimiento en falso este los mataría enseguida; los clones tomaron posición de ataque y cada uno tomo a un integrante del grupo que sajashijane lideraba.

No… no peleare contra un clon… te quiero a ti miuyaa, al original y vete preparando porque cuando termine contigo ni tu santa madre te reconocerá… pagaras lo que le hiciste a mis padres y por el sufrimiento que nos ocasionaste a Guinji y a mi AAAAAH- grito Sajashijane lanzándose contra el

En una mazmorra oscura, llena de moho y cuyas paredes estaban carcomidas por el oxido, una chica de pelo castaño claro con tonos rojizos empieza a despertar de su letargo. Babette se incorporo lentamente y vislumbrando el sitio donde se encontraba se dispuso a reanimar a su hermano que estaba frente suyo. Se arrodillo a su lado y con leves palmadas en su rostro logro hacer reaccionar a Kazuki, que algo aturdido y confundido logro identificar la figura que lo había despertado.

Ba.. babette… ¿Qué paso? Haaay me duele la cabeza ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?

Que no recuerdas onii chan? Un maldito mastodonte con poderes telepáticos nos ataco al llegar a la sala donde se encontraba la bomba plasma lítica o que se yo que demonios era eso

Ah si, si, ya lo recuerdo – dijo Kazuki incorporándose – debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, hay que detener a ese hombre.

Si tienes razón – dijo ella pensativa

Eso no es problema – grito una voz masculina desde fuera

¿Quien esta hay? – pregunto Kazuki intrigado

No te preocupes hombre, y échate a un lado, tumbare esta puerta de un solo golpe

No se quien seas pero gracias – dijo babette un poco mas esperanzada- de repente la puerta se vino abajo cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe el la misma.

Hola chicos, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

¡¡¡Zagato!!! – gritaron Kazuki y Babette al mismo tiempo

Me alegra verlos chicos- musito el con evidente regocijo.

Como nos has encontrado? Te dejamos atrás con los chicos, no es cierto onii chan?

Si como ha sido eso Zagato? – pregunto Kazuki desconfiado y poniéndose en posición de ataque, Babette lo secundo.

Venga hombre no seas así, se que me conoces recientemente y no deberías de confiar en mi, pero ¿no crees que si hubiera querido hacerles daño ya lo hubiese hecho? – musito Zagato ofendido

Si, tienes razón, perdona mi actitud, es que en las ultimas horas ha pasado tanto que ya no se que creer, quien es amigo o enemigo tu sabes – se disculpo Kazuki apenado

Pero… aun no entiendo como nos has encontrado, ¿nos los podrías explicar? – pregunto Babette un poco mas relajada y mirando a Zagato de una manera muy dulce.

Pues… ya que… de todos modos se enteraran, comencemos por el principio … verán: hace tiempo atrás Ban y yo trabajábamos en un servicio de transporte junto a mi hermana menor Himiko, la paga era buena y vivíamos bien, con lo que no contaba era con que mi enfermedad empeorara y me acercara mas a la muerte; fue así como le pedí a Ban que me matara y acabara con mi sufrimiento, el por supuesto se negó ya que en ese entonces éramos mejores amigos, pues para no hacerles el cuento largo… sucede que Ban me tomo algo de lastima y accedió a hacerlo pero cuando por poco muero bajo el agarre de la serpiente, Ban me soltó y me dio un sermón de dignidad… el cual nunca olvidare…

(Flash Back)

¡¡¡Zagato eres un idiota!!! Como me pides que te mate… eres mi mejor amigo imbecil… no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde y en ves de enfrentar los problemas busques la manera mas fácil de huir; si quieres morir busca a otro imbecil que lo haga porque yo no participare en tu estupido juego de hacerte el mártir… si en verdad quieres morir piérdete y no le des ese dolor a Himiko que no se lo merece, además te aseguro que ella no querría ver a su hermano "_**el gran luchador"**_ tirado en el suelo esperando su muerte, le gustaría verlo, batallar sin cesar, sin darse por vencido, dando el todo por el todo y no huyendo como el cobarde que tengo frente a mi….

(Fin del Flash Back)

pues bien después de aquel sermón, le hice caso a Ban literalmente, desaparecí, me involucre con el FBI y me volví su mejor agente, la paga era buena y logre costear el tratamiento para mi enfermedad, logre sobrevivir, luchando tal y como dijo Ban, como lo que soy un luchador

y en que parte entra la explicación de cómo nos encontraste – pregunto Babette ya fastidiada de tanta palabrería.

A eso boy, no seas impaciente – le dijo Zagato en tono de regaño y algo fastidiado por la interrupción de la chica – pues bien donde iba… a si… después llego a mis manos el caso del robo del Elil y como ya llevaba investigando a cierto mafioso que creo que es la cabeza de toda esta marulla, decidí involucrarme de incógnito en el trabajo de recuperación de los Get Backers y tenia razón… quien esta tras de todo esto es Kitotsu Miuyaa, un reconocido líder de la mafia japonesa

¿Y que tiene que ver un mafioso con todo esto? – pregunto Kazuki ya interesado.

A eso iba, que impaciente eres… Miuyaa es del tipo de persona que cree en el misticismo, la magia y el esoterismo… cuando se entero que Sajashijane poseía grandes poderes sobrenaturales desde que era muy pequeña, quiso tenerla para si, y así poder encontrar el don infinito, como así lo llamo

¿don infinito?

Si así es Kazuki… la inmortalidad

¿¡¡¡La inmortalidad, como es eso posible!!!?, eso no puede ser – musito babette sorprendida

Así es, la inmortalidad, o ¿Por qué creen que miuyaa tiene el cuerpo de un hombre de cuarenta y seis años bien cuidado? En este momento debería tener cincuenta y seis años

¿cincuenta y seis años?, por dios santo y como es que se mantiene así? – pregunto babette interesada aun mas

Verán, según mis investigaciones, miuyaa quería el poder de Sajashijane, no a ella, para crear una especie de cámara criogénica, en la cual se concentraría la energía vital de sajashijane y sus poderes, esto le permitiría tener la inmortalidad según sus cálculos… por tanto como ya es inmortal, pretende destruir el mundo y crear un nuevo orden mundial cuyo soberano seria el por la eternidad…

Debemos detenerlo pero… que vamos a hacer… no podemos pelear contra un inmortal es imposible – dijo Kazuki resignado

Claro que podemos, Miuyaa puede ser vencido por el mismo poder que le dio el don infinito

Quieres decir…

Así es… Sajashijane es la única que podrá derrotarlo y detener su locura, debemos salir de aquí y ayudarla en lo que podamos, tenemos que desactivar esa bomba que nos volara a todos en menos de 30 minutos

Pues en marcha, manos a la obra… - musito babette con determinación abriéndose paso entre los chicos – bien chicos síganme vamos a la habitación donde esta aquella cosa y tratemos de desactivarla.

En marcha – dijeron Kazuki y zagato al mismo tiempo

Unos corredores más abajo en una oficina muy lujosa, una batalla campal se llevaba a cabo Guinji fue lanzado por los aires por uno de aquellos clones estrellándose contra uno de los candelabros de la pared, adolorido pero conciente Guinji se incorporo rápidamente y abalanzándose contra aquel clon le propino varios combos de patadas y puñetazos electrificados a la velocidad del sonido logrando golpearlo en la cara y mandarlo contra la otra pared.

Por su parte el clon de Hemishi le estaba dando ya varios problemas, esté se movía a la velocidad de la luz, sus golpes eran invisibles para el, causándole una gran daño cada ves que aquel clon barato lo atacaba con combos de golpes dotados de sus poderes sobrenaturales. Hemishi estaba exhausto, las fuerzas no le daban, ya anteriormente tubo una fuerte batalla contra una de los dioses de ciudad babilón sin oportunidad de descanso o tan si quiera de recuperar sus fuerzas, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano hemishi realizo uno de sus ataques especiales con su látigo Nulan… _**"remolino de nulan". **_ Un remolino inundo aquella habitación, afectando en las peleas de los demás…

¡¡HEMISHI NO LO HAGAS!!! Estas muy débil, si lo haces morirás – le gritaba shido preocupado, tratando de no salir volando por el fuerte viento que generaba

Mejor preocúpate por ti – musito el clon con el cual estaba peleando, el mismo se lazo hacia el pegándole un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que shido cayera al suelo.

¡¡¡HEMISHI, DETENTE, NO LO HAGAS AMIGO!!! – gritaba Guinji preocupado, esquivando uno de los ataques que su contrincante le dirigió – DEBES DETENERTE, SI NO TE DETIENES AHORA, MORIRAS – insistía Guinji preocupado tratando de detener a su amigo y evitando que el viento huracanado del látigo Nulan no se lo llevara volando.

NO TE PREOCUPES AMIGO, SI MUERO HABRA UN ENEMIGO MENOS DE QUE PREOCUPARSE - Insistió Hemishi aumentando el poder de su ataque generando aun un viento mas fuerte que el anterior. Ignorando las advertencias de sus amigos hemishi culmino el ataque enredando a su oponente en el látigo estrangulándolo y lanzándolo contra la pared frontal haciéndole un inmenso hueco por el cual se veía un diminuto pasillo que pareciera conducir a algún lado; hemishi sin fuerzas quedo bajo los escombros de aquella pared y usando su ultimo aliento logro salir de allí.

HEMISHI- grito Shido, lanzando al clon que lo atacaba contra el candelabro de la pared izquierda y corriendo hacia su amigo para auxiliarlo.

Hemishi… hemishi resiste amigo… aguanta… no nos puedes dejar – musito shido con la voz entre cortada y los ojos llorosos.

Sh… Shi…Shido… a… amigo…. Yo lo… logre vencer a…a ese mal nacido aaahf…

Ya no hables mas amigo, nenecitas descansar

Y… ya es tarde pa… para mi shi… shido… a…ayu…da al señor Guinji p… por.. mi ahora y dile que siento… siento … no… no poder estar a su lado en la … ba… batalla.. – con ese ultimo aliento Hemishi dejo el mundo de los vivos muriendo en los brazos de su amigo, Shido lo abrazo contra su pecho y lloro amargamente su perdida. Depositando a Hemishi en el suelo, Shido se levanto, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y girando sobre sus talones se abalanzo contra el clon que en principio estaba peleando con el y desato toda su rabia y frustración en el.

Por su parte Guinji sin poder hacer nada por su amigo, lloro la perdida del mismo, mientras combatía con su oponerte del otro lado de la inmensa habitación, sus frustraciones eran ya bastante fuertes, presenciar la muerte de uno de sus amigos lo incomodo bastante y lleno de ira decidió terminar con todo aquello que estaba pasando a su alrededor, acabaría con su oponente que no era mas que una barata imitación del original y ayudaría a su hermana a patearle el trasero al mal nacido que los metió en este embrollo. Concentrando su fuerzas del relámpago y decidido a acabar con su oponente un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente…

Guinji… no te precipites o te pasara lo mismo que a Hemishi eso si me dolería – guinji volteo la mirada hacia su derecha y vislumbro a Sajashijane semí parada con las manos en el costado izquierdo sosteniendo sus costillas rotas y la respiración entrecortada – sabes bien que si despiertas todo tu poder todo acabara… así que no lo hagas… saldremos de esto juntos…. Como hermanos…. Como debe de ser – dicho esto Sajashijane prosiguió con su batalla y dejo a un Guinji mas tranquilo y sereno. Con la cabeza fría procedió a acabar con esa plaga fastidiosa que lo molestaba desde hace unos minutos desde que llegaron a aquella habitación. Estaba cansado, exhausto para ser exactos, sus anteriores batallas contra Teska, Orión y Sashenka una de las diosas de ciudad Babilón lo habían dejado muy débil y lo bastante mal herido como para desangrarse en otra batalla, no había tenido la oportunidad de recuperase o descansar al igual que los demás del grupo.

Pero aun así, lleno de determinación y una exuberante fuerza de voluntad, logro seguir en pie y decidido a terminar de una buena ves y por todas con esa locura que acabaría con la vida de sus seres queridos, así que arrojándose rápidamente hacia el clon que trataba de incorporarse le propino varios combos de puños y patadas con cargas de electricidad causándole un grave daño pero este le devolvió el gesto abalanzándose sobre el y con utilizando sus poderes telekineticos alzo a guinji por los aires estrellándolo contra la misma pared contra la que esté le arrojo primero haciendo que Guinji se retorciera de dolor debido a que tenia varias costillas rotas y fueron nuevamente lastimadas por el impacto.

Por su parte Sajashijane se encontraba muy ocupada luchando contra el Miuyaa original para preocuparse por los problemas de su hermano, o al menos eso pensó, se dirigió hacia el a la velocidad de la luz propinándole combos de puños y patadas cargadas con uno de sus poderes especiales **FIRE BALL **para ser exactos causándoles quemaduras de tercer grado a su atacante en cada parte del cuerpo donde este era golpeado pero a este parecía disfrutarlo mucho porque con cada golpe este se reía a carcajadas y regenerándose a cada golpe… _"a este paso este desgraciado acabara conmigo… debo pensar en algo o ese maldito terminara matándome"- _pensó Sajashijane para sus adentros mientras esquivaba con dificultad los ataques a la velocidad de la luz de Miuyaa que parecían aumentar conforme pasaban los minutos; miuyaa se lanzo hacia ella regalándole un sin numero de golpes cargados con sus poderes especiales uno de los cuales recibió en la boca del estomago arrojándola por los aires y cayendo sembrada en la pared lateral derecha.

¡¡ONEE SAN – SAJASHIJANE!! – gritaron Ban y Guinji al mismo tiempo, Ban se dirigió hacia ella rápidamente para ayudarla pero su contrincante lo atajo en el camino y le lanzo varias bolas de energía una de las cuales le dio en la pierna derecha provocándole quemaduras de tercer grado siéndole imposible ponerse en pie con agilidad.

¡BAN! – vociferaron Guinji y sajashijane al unísono volteando Ban a ver a sajashijane que se encontraba con un brazo ensangrentado pero en pie, notando este que por el fuerte impacto contra aquel muro se había roto.

¿Estas bien?– pregunto ban preocupado

S…si estoy bien, no te preocupes, mejor preocúpate por ti ban, no me gustaría que otro de nosotros muriera en este lugar – dijo ella incorporándose con dificultad y haciéndole una señal a Guinji con la cabeza para que terminara con su oponente de una ves y por todas, él le devolvió la señal.

Concentrando sus poderes de relámpago Guinji creo una honda expansiva alrededor suyo que esta formaba un dragón de trueno, guinji sorprendido quedo anonadado por tales poderes, sajashijane al ver esto le envió un mensaje telepático _"Guinji así es, sigue así, has descubierto tu nuevo poder sabia que lo harías" – "¿nuevo poder?" – "si así es, tu al igual que yo posees poderes telepáticos, ese dragón lo has creado tu inconcientemente con tus poderes mentales, ahora termina con esto de una buena ves y vamos a ayudar a los otros chicos" – "si, tienes razón, pero aun no puedo con la sorpresa del nuevo poder" – "si lo se,_ _lo mismo me paso a mí, así que delante_". Su conversación telequinetica termino debido al fuerte agarre que le hizo Miuyaa por el cuello tratando de estrangularla y a la misma vez absorbiendo su energía restante.

maldito bastardo, suéltame – decía sajashijane entre dientes tratando de soltarse de ese potente agarre

crees que te soltaría ahora que te tengo cerca?, además relájate y disfruta del show – volteando ligeramente y con dificultad la cabeza Sajashijane vislumbro a Ban que estaba tirado en el suelo con las manos en el costado izquierdo donde tenia la las costillas rotas de la batalla contra Fudou y su pierna quemada estaba ensangrentada no podía moverse por el dolor y el clon de miuyaa que aun quedaba en pie formo con su energía una especie de lanza y la dirigió hacia el, con el fin de acabar con su vida…. En una milésima de segundo todo se oscureció… las sombras inundaron aquel lugar… diminutas voces cuales susurros se escuchaban a lo lejos… un charco de sangre mancho el piso con su rojo carmesí….

¡¡¡SAJASHIJANEEE – ONEE SAN!!! – musitaron Ban y Guinji al mismo tiempo al ver que aquella lanza atravesó el estomago de ella causándole una herida mortal.

¡sajashijane! ¡sajashijane! Estas bien – pregunto ban contrariado por aquella escena

N…no t… te preocupes por m… mi – dijo ella tomando aquella lanza y sujetándola con ambas manos, de un solo jalón la saco de su estomago cayendo en los brazos de ban. Guinji después de acabar con su contrincante y mal herido como estaba, sujeto su brazo izquierdo que estaba totalmente roto y corriendo como sus fuerzas de lo permitieron llego hacia ellos cayendo de rodillas frente a ban y a su hermana casi muerta.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la habitación tres jóvenes corrían hacia una puerta abierta cuya luz azulosa denotaba que rea la misma habitación donde habían estado antes y donde por supuesto se encontró con aquel desagradable sujeto. Babette lideraba a los chicos y cuando entraron en la misma se encontraron con que solo faltaban 10 minutos para la detonación y macubex sentado en el ordenador embobado como por brujería introducía los comandos en el mismo. Kazuki empujo suavemente a su hermana para abrirse paso entre Zagato y ella, corriendo hacia macubex lo tomo por la camisa y lo levanto por el cuello y jaloneándolo le gritaba…

¡MACUBEX! ¡MACUBEX! DESPIERTA HOMBRE, DESPIERTA

Debo terminar de introducir los comandos para que la detonación se lleve a cabo… debo …

Plaaf – una bofetada resonó en aquel cuarto, babette no se contuvo y le pego a macubex para ver si reaccionara, él dejo de balbucear incoherencias por un momento, en ese instante Miuyaa sintió que su títere estaba siendo interceptado por los otros intrusos que lograron burlarlo mientras guinji y su grupo lo distraía; eso no le complació mucho porque pensó que dada sus habilidades, como un grupo de niños bobos lo burlo tan fácil cual payaso de circo, por tanto en ese instante su diabólica mente fraguo una estrategia; ya que controlaba la mente de Macubex para que este hiciese todo lo que el le mandara, también podría convertirlo a el en una maquina acecina manipulando su cerebro y así lo hizo. Mandando impulsos electroquineticos a su cerebro transformo a Macubex de un simple ratón de computadoras al mejor peleador que el mundo hubiese concebido.

Huum… Kazuki… serias tan amable…. DE SOLTARME EN ESTE MOMENTO – dijo Macubex iracundo dándole una patada en la cara a Kazuki, cayendo de pie frente a Babette y a zapato que atónitos miraron como aquel muchacho pateo a Kazu como si nada – me arrugas el jacket… el leader es muy caro sabias para que lo estropees con tus sucias manos Kazuki.

Pe…pero como carajo…

¿hice eso? – interrumpió Macubex a Kazuki muy divertido- pues veras… no solo soy un simple ratón de computadoras como todo el mundo piensa Kazu, también se me defender muy bien sabias y te lo boy a demostrar ya que no veo a nadie mas con quien practicar hehehe – dijo mirando a Kazuki con mirada maliciosa

No… el no se enfrentara a ti…. Seré yo la que peleara contigo Macubex , desde que tu matón a sueldo me trajo aquí para usarme de cebo para mi hermano no he tenido nada de acción sabias – dijo Babette emocionada, no le agradaba la idea de patearle el trasero a uno de los mejores amigos de su onii san pero debía hacerlo, ya que si no hacia todos incluyéndola a ella en diez minutos no existirían mas en este mundo.

Bien… esta muy babette como desees pero aunque seas tu la que luche contra mi, no creo que tu hermano y su amigo podrán desactivar los códigos que ya introduje…. Dentro de nueve minutos todos desapareceremos de este mundo cruel y contaminado, dándole paso al nuevo orden mundial que el señor Miuyaa implementara hahahahahahaa – musito Macubex macabramente, Kazuki estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su ahora ex amigo y nuevo enemigo, ya que el nunca actuaría de esa manera, algo le estaba pasando y en esos nueve minutos lo averiguaría.

Babette tomo posición de ataque y Macubex la imito, en su lado lateral Zapato y Kazuki observaban anonadados la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, si Kazu no la hubiese conocido desde que nació diría que esa risa era de puro sadismo pero al parecer era meramente de satisfacción… Babette había aprendido varios trucos nuevos en su arduo entrenamiento y deseaba con ansias ponerlos en práctica… _"admito que si los hubiese puesto en marcha, ese rubio ojiazul no me hubiera ganado la pelea en primera instancia y hubiese sido yo la que le hubiera pateado su enorme y feo trasero, pero no es momento de lamentarse, es momento de actuar, así que aquí voy"_; dijo ella para sus adentros y preparándose para asestar el primer golpe grito:

Kazuki deja de estarme mirando como un idiota y empieza a desactivar esa cosa

Si… si claro hermanita hehehe

Valla si que eres el hermano mayor no? – dijo Zapato divertido

No te gustaría tratar con ella cuando se enfada créeme – musito kazuki limitándose a insertar los códigos que Zapato le suministro para parar el conteo regresivo de aquel aparato

Ojos llorosos miraban desesperados a Sajashijane que yacía en el suelo en los brazos de Ban. Guinji no podía creer lo que veía en esos momentos su hermana mayor se atravesó entre una lanza y Ban para salvarle la vida sin siquiera pensar en la suya. Es una egoísta pensó, pero después recapacito y recordó que desde niña a su hermana le importaba muy poco su vida, nunca vivía para ella, ella siempre se sacrificaba por la felicidad y el bien de los demás sin pensar si quiera en los suyos propios.

Onee san… onee san… shikarishtte onee san… aguanta por favor, no mueras no ahora después de habernos encontrado onee san – decía guinji desesperado y adolorido por tal predicamento en el que se encontraba. Ban por su parte no podía creer lo que había pasado hace minutos, su amada sin importarle lo que pasaría o las consecuencias que esto llevaría se atravesó entre el y aquella lanza para salvarle la vida, cuando por fin reacciono observo que en sus brazos se encontraba ella, herida, desangrándose, y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue apretarla contra su pecho y abrazarla, abrazarla fuertemente para proceder a besarla tiernamente en los labios.

Ah que tiernos tórtolos- interrumpió Miuyaa muy sonriente y orgulloso de lo que hizo su clon antes de que guinji lo despedazara en mil trocitos por la rabia que sentía – no se preocupen, les ahorrare el sufrimiento y los reuniré con ella en el mas aya y preparándose para asestar su ataque mas fuerte contra ellos, de la nada Sajashijane se incorporo dejando a un Ban atónito y a un Guinji muy sorprendido sin mencionar el estado de shock en que dejo a Shido cuando este observo tal escena.

N… no…. No dejare…. Q… que te s… salgas con… con la t… tuya Miuyaa… yo… y…yo te detendré y te encarcelare el resto de tu maldita vida – musito Sajashijane incorporándose lentamente y con la mano izquierda puesta en la herida que aquella lanza le había provocado.

Sajashijane no… estas loca… mira como estas, si peleas en ese estado terminara de matarte – dijo ban preocupado por la vida de su amor – yo haré que ese maldito pague no te preocupes, quédate con guinji que yo me encargare de esto

No ban… no puedo dejarte, ni tu ni guinji podrán derrotar a este ser… solo yo puedo hacerlo…es mi destino…. Es mi misión - dijo ella con un gran tono de determinación

No lo permitiré, no permitiré que lo hagas onee san – musito Guinji sosteniéndola por el brazo

Mis dos amores, preocupados por mi… no puedo causarles mas dolor – susurro ella levemente - _**deslagratte murietempie intervalia**_

¿Qué?, que ha dicho – pregunto ban confuso

Dije ¡¡_**Deslagratte murietempie intervalia!!- **_ en ese instante todos los presentes de la habitación excepto Miuyaa cayeron al suelo en un profundo sueño – perdónenme, no quiero que sean testigos de lo que haré, seria muy doloroso para ustedes.

¿crees que durmiéndolos los salvaras del eminenente cataclismo? Sabes que en solo cinco minutos todo esto acabara y yo seré el rey supremo del nuevo mundo hahahahahahaa – musito Miuyaa complacido y con tono triunfal

Esto no se acaba hasta que salga el sol miuyaa, prepárate para encontrar tu destino

Si crees que puedes derrotarme en tales condiciones adelante, comienza gustosa dijo el dibujando una sonrisa sádica en su cara

Prepárate para tu castigo AAAAAAAH!!!!

Por otro lado Babette se encontraba sumamente cansada y exhausta, sus antiguas heridas causadas en el encuentro contra Kiolly Kagami le empezaban a doler fuertemente impidiendo que esta rindiera el todo por el todo en la batalla, en cambio Macubex se encontraba de los mas divertido jugando con su nuevo juguete, este se veía cansado pero no abatido y un poco magullado pero no tanto como ella. Mientras que babette entretenía a Macubex, Kazuki y Zagato intentaban desactivar el dispositivo detonador que hasta ahora no habían logrado nada y la cuenta regresiva estaba ahora en cuatro minutos, diez segundos.

¿Aun no has avanzado? Pregunto Zagato desesperado

No aun no – por mas códigos y cifras que destapo encuentro mas y mas que aun hay que desbloquear esto es imposible, nesecitamos la ayuda de Macubex

¿Y crees que el quiera cooperar? No lo creo amigo – dijo Zagato perdiendo las esperanzas.

Confiemos que sajashijane le pateara el trasero a miuyaa y todos regresaremos a casa sanos y salvos – alentó Kazuki a su ahora nuevo amigo

Babette se propuso terminar con aquella situación de una buena vez así que concentrando su energía en un solo punto que en este caso era Macubex logro paralizarlo, este sorprendido por tan inesperado cambio de situación, trato de liberarse de su evidente control mental pero no pudo así que babette procedió a envolverlo en un capullo hecho por sus hilos especiales y lo dejo en una hermosa tela de araña hecha con los mismos hilos.

pero… como es posible esto? – pregunto macubex tratando de safarse

este es el ataque especial que aprendí no hace mucho, se llama: _**Perfume de la muerte, **_como sabes las arañas segregan una feromona que es parecida a un perfume y esto atrae a sus presas a la trampa, este ataque es igual, con la única diferencia en que con mi energía vital puedo paralizar tus movimientos y atraparte yo misma sin la nesecidad de que ti llegues a ella ¿que tal?

Eres muy lista pero eso no te servirá de mucho, ya que aunque me hayas inutilizado no pienso ayudarles a desactivar la bomba – dijo macubex triunfante

Eres un….

No imotto chan espera… no lo mates lo nesecitamos vivo recuerdas – se apresuro a decir Kazuki antes de que su hermana por la rabia estrangulara a Macubex con sus hilos ya trenzados para hacerlo.

Uuuuurgggg esta bien – gimoteo ella cual niña pequeña

Será mejor que me mates… ya que nunca los ayudare… el señor miuyaa se convertirá en el dios supremo de esta nueva era y yo estaré a su lado como su mano derecha hahahaha

_**PLAAAFF**_

Una cachetada resonó en toda la habitación pero esta vez no fue Babette quien propicio esta acción sino el mismo kazuki quien lo hizo. No soporto la idea que uno de sus amigos estuviese comportándose de esta manera y sobretodo tratando a sus seres queridos de una manera tan vil y cobarde. Ese no era su amigo su compañero de banda junto a Jubei y los demás, el… no se comportaba como uno de los Volts.

¡YA BASTA MACUBEX, REACCIONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS! – le grito Kazuki con ojos llorosos y con tono de decepción en su voz- ya basta, basta de comportarte como un ser vil y cobarde, ese no eres tu, ese no es el Macubex que una vez conocí, el Macubex que yo conocí era bueno, noble de un gran corazón cuyos sentimientos nos impulsaban a todos a seguir a delante en tiempos de oscuridad junto a Guinji y los demás… ¿Qué no recuerdas esos tiempos Macubex? ¿ a tus amigos, los momentos felices, a tu verdadera esencia? DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ - le dijo Kazuki movido por sus más profundos sentimientos, a los que se unieron Babette y Zagato sin conocer a Macubex tanto como lo conocía el mismo Kazuki.

Macubex se quedo en silencio un largo rato con la cabeza cabizbaja, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, recordó sus andanzas junto al señor Guinji, como el le decía y a los Volts, las locuras que cometían, las jugarretas pesadas que le hacían a Hemishi y a Shido de ves en cuando en las que claro todos participada y uno de los mas entusiastas era él y claro el propio Kazuki; también recordó como era realmente el, su calidez, sus sentimientos, el amor y la ternura que lo caracterizaban, su buena fe… recordó su esencia. En ese momento Macubex por si mismo rompió el poder mental que Kitotsu Miuyaa le había impuesto para utilizarlo a su antojo, causando que este perdiera la concentración en la batalla que este sostenía con Sajashijane causándole un tremendo dolor de cabeza cayendo de rodillas por un momento, momento que aprovecho Sajashijane para usar algo de alquimia y transmutar en el suelo unas manos gigantes que sujetaron a miuyaa lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplastarlo, dándole tiempo a Sajashijane de concentrar suficiente energía para lanzar uno de sus ataques mas fuertes _**¡Frost Drive!**_

Las manos que había transmutado en un principio quedaron congeladas al instante junto con el malvado de miuyaa cayendo ella al suelo de rodillas sangrando a un mas por aquella herida. Levantándose con dificultad paso por el lado del congelado miuyaa _"no puedo creer que todo esto hay pasado tan rápido, ahora debo encontrar a los demás y desactivar esa bomba" _pensó para si, cuando de repente un aura roja inundo a miuyaa quebrando el témpano de hielo que lo rodeaba rompiéndolo en mil pedazos que volaron por toda la habitación uno de los cuales hirió nuevamente a sajashijane en una pierna.

fue un ataque muy bueno mi pequeña.. pero no lo suficiente – le espeto miuyaa mirando el trozo de hielo incrustado en su pierna

esto no acaba aun miuyaa – dio ella sacándose de un tirón el trozo de hielo de su pierna y lanzándole otro de sus ataques **¡COLD VOLT! – **un sin numero de lanzas de hielo se dirigieron a miuyaa y este las esquivo a la velocidad de la luz o al menos eso pensó ya que tres de ellas le atravesaron el estomago y dos mas una en cada pierna, Sajashijane estaba exhausta por el esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto Macubex reacciono y reconoció a su amigo de banda Kazuki, este le sonrió y con ojos llorosos musito:

Kazuki… amigo perdón… fuy un estupido por haberme dejado atrapar por aquel hombre sin dar la batalla… perdóname por ser tan débil

No… hiciste lo que pudiste y eso es lo importante… yo sabia que no eras tu… por eso insistí tanto en que reaccionaras amigo - le espeto Kazuki regalándole una sonrisa, después de esto Babette procedió a soltarlo de sus redes y Macubex gustoso procedió a ayudar a Kazuki y a Zagato a introducir los códigos de acceso para detener la detonación cuando solo faltaban dos minutos y medio para la misma.

Miuyaa se retorcía de dolor cada vez que sacaba uno de los trozos de hielo incrustados en su cuerpo, saco primero los dos que se encontraban en sus piernas, procediendo a regenerarlas con lentitud debido a que tenia tres trozos mas en su abdomen y debía sacarlos. Sajashijane se percato de este hecho y enseguida continuo con el ataque para evitar que se regenerara _"si regenera su cuerpo una vez más, estaré perdida y no solo yo, sino el mundo entero" _pensó ella para si y adoptando posición de ataque con los brazos extendidos al cielo lanzo otro de sus ataque **¡HEAVENS DRIVE!, **un sin numero de estalactitas salieron de la tierra atravesando nuevamente el cuerpo de miuyaa, esta ves quedo cual cristo en la cruz con una estalactita clavada en cada uno de sus pies y manos.

un minuto treinta para la detonación, nunca lo lograremos esto es imposible, ni con mis avanzados conocimientos de informática he podido dar con la clave de acceso para detener el conteo – musito macubex ya desesperado

no te preocupes lo encontraremos, dijo Zagato con determinación

hahahahaha eso es lo que ustedes piensan – una voz resonó en la habitación acompañado de aquella risa macabra – supuse que no podría controlarte del todo así que instale un dispositivo telequinetico en el elil que lo haría activarse por si solo sin que nadie pudiera pararlo, solo para prever que esto pasara…. No podrás hacer nada Macubex, tus horas y la de tus amigos están contadas Wahahahaha

Miuyaa, maldito bastardo, no te daremos ese gusto, sigan tratando chicos esto no se acabara tan fácilmente - espeto macubex ya molesto y con ánimos para seguir adelante

"_Un minuto treinta para la detonación, el elil no puede ser desactivado y yo aun no puedo matar a este maldito, si sigo así acabare muriéndome, mis fuerzas ya no me dan y cada minuto que pasa mis ataques se tornan mas débiles, debo pensar en algo rápido antes de que todo acabe… pero ¿Qué?" _pensaba Sajashijane al ver que miuyaa después de sus poderosos ataques aun seguía en pie… estaba débil, exhausta y la herida causada por aquella lanza no la dejaba pelear como ella hubiese deseado, su cuerpo había perdido mucha sangre, pero esta aun seguía en píe, firme y con la misma determinación de cuando empezó aquella interminable batalla _"esto se acabara aquí y ahora, no puedo seguir perdiendo mas el tiempo, no debo" _Sajashijane fue sacada a la fuerza de su ensimismamiento por el ataque que miuyaa le había lanzado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, así tan mal herido como estaba, igual o peor que ella aquel hombre seguía en pie y utilizo su ataque mas fuerte "_**Meteor Storm"**_

Miuyaa eres un maldito, ¿Cómo osas copiar uno de mis ataques, se te han acabado los trucos? – dijo ella con tono sarcástico

Creo que ya ue robe tu energía vital y un poco de tus poderes no estaría mal si los usara ¿no crees? – le experto el devolviéndole un marcado sarcasmo

Muy bien miuyaa ya me harte, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, acabare contigo de una buena vez y para siempre – Sajashijane empezó a elevar su energía u un aura color dorado se sino sobre ella – esto terminara pronto, y no te dolerá _**¡LORD OF VERMILLION!! **_Un gran circulo mágico apareció bajo los pies de miuyaa y del cielo mismo descendieron un sin numero de relámpagos rojo como la misma sangre dando justamente en el Blanco calcinando y electrocutando a miuyaa, sajashijane cayo de rodillas al suelo por el esfuerzo.Debido a esto el hechizo de sueño que lanzo sobre Guinji y los demás estaba desapareciendo haciéndolos despegar de su letargo.

Hmmm… hmmmm… que paso? Creo que tomo una buena siesta… estoy como nuevo – musito Guinji que se le había pasado de momento el predicamento donde se encontraban.

Que no lo recuerdas parado, estamos en la fortaleza ilimitada luchando contra un sicótico loco que quiere destruir el mundo – dijo ban molesto

Aaah si es cierto ban… un momento donde esta… Onee san … onee san estas bien? – Guinji se dirijo donde se encontraba sajashijane que al parecer no estaba muy bien

Le has ganado tu sola ha ese hombre, no puedo creerlo, es imposible – le espeto ban sorprendido

Es cierto, es imposible- los interrumpió una voz y al girar sus cabezas, hay se encontraba miuyaa en pie nuevamente – sabes ya solo faltan cuarenta y cinco segundos para la detonación, hahahaha, perdiste Sajashijane Amano, perdiste y yo gane wahahahaha - reía victorioso aquel maligno ser

E… eso es l… lo que t..tu crees … miuyaa – dio ella incorporándose lentamente sorprendiendo a Guinji y a ban aun mas por su gran determinación – esto se termina ya aunque muera yo en el intento HAAAAA! Elevando su cosmos hasta mas no poder aquella aura dorada se transformo en blancas en un instante, el cuerpo de Sajashijane sufrió una transformación inesperada, sus ropas se habían desgarrado dejándola totalmente desnuda a la Vesta de todos, de su espalda, salieron bis hermosas alas de ángel que la envolvieron formando un capullo con las mismas; dando paso a que una estela de pétalos de cerezo la bordeara y abriendo el caballo se vislumbro a una hermosa Serafina cuyos cabellos rubios como el sol llegaban hasta el suelo expandiéndose en el aire sin tocarlo, su vestido era azul cielo con un pronunciado y hermoso escote de bordes dorados y un abierto a cada lado de sus muslos , en su cabeza portaba una tiara que comenzaba desde el centro de su frente sujetada por un rubí y terminaba en hilos de oro alrededor de su pelo, en su mano derecha un escudo sagrado y en la derecha la espada excalibur.

No… no puede ser sajashijane se ha transformado en un ángel ¿Cómo es esto posible? – musito ban atónito y estupefacto por la sorpresa.

Literalmente es una serafín ban, los angeles que están a la diestra de Dios- lo corrigió guinji igual de sorprendido..

Es lo mismo todo, pero igual es increíble

Tu como siempre de ignorante y sin aceptar que te corrijan, no serpiente tarada – le espeto shido con malicia y tomo burlesco

Ya cállate

Sajashijane dirigió su poderosa mirada hacia miuyaa y este tomo posicion de ataque

¿crees que por haberte convertido en ángel me derrotaras? Estas muy equivocada, yo soy inmortal - dijo miuyaa con desprecio y tomando posición de ataque nuevamente le lanzo uno de sus propios ataques _**¡¡LORD OF VERMILLION!!**_ Guinji y los demás se pusieron a salvo ras la magnitud de aquel terrible ataque que termino de destruir todo el lugar en donde se encontraban dejando así entrar la luz de la luna. Todo estaba en mil pedazos guinji y ban salieron ilesos de aquel derrumbe ya que se pusieron debajo de una de las mesas del lugar que esta por casualidad del destino era de acero, por su parte shido llamo a su topo tótem y cabo una fosa resguardándose en ella. Kitotsu Miuyaa se encontraba exhausto y muy mal herido al igual de sorprendido ya que su ataque no le hizo ningún rasguño a la chica.

"_**kitotsu Miuyaa, tus pecados van mas aya de lo inimaginable, has ofendido a Dios y por tanto deberás pagar por tu atrevimiento, has blasfemado…"**_

¡¡¡Eso jamás, nunca seré vencido por un ser inferior como tu… nunca… _**Meteor. stike!!! **_

"_**enfrenta tu destino – **_sajashijane bloqueo el ataque y protegió a los que estaban a su alrededor con el escudo sagrado que portaba_** – tras la puerta y cumple tu castigo y tu condena. **_Alzando su espada en el aire y haciendo arder su potente cosmos Sajashijane dibujo un circulo alrededor de aquel lugar, el mismo tomo la forma de una puerta dorada, la cual se abrió y succiono a miuyaa dentro, este se resistía contra el poder de atracción de aquella puerta pero sus intentos fueron inútiles la puerta se lo había tragado, desapareciendo en el firmamento – _**"Puerta del Destino".**_

Solo cantaban unos escasos diez segundos para el eminente fin que se acercaba cuando de repente una tonada se escucho en fuel lugar:

_ikutsu namida wo nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no daros_

Para Guinji aquella tonada resultaba muy hermosa, claro era cantada por su hermana, no… por una seraphina pero en ese instante recordo algo que hubiese preferido que permaneciese dormido en el interior de su mente por siempre pero fue inevitable recordarlo… aquella cancion era la Cancion de la Vida, cuyos poderes son infinitos, tiene la capacidad de restaurar lo destruido, recuperar lo perdido, transformar los mas negros y oscuros corazones en corazones alegres y llenos de felicidad, a los buenos y mansos les otorgaba la dicha y la prosperidad, detenia el caos, la destrucción, el pánico y sobretodo a los muertos les regresaba la vida, haciendo feliz a sus seres queridos, pero solo aquellos que su corazón fuese puro y que conociesen el amor verdadero… era una cancion maravillosa pero quien la interpretase tendría que pagar el precio porque al final de la ultima melodía, su interprete moriría al instante.

Onee san no detente no lo hagas… no quiero perderte de nuevo – le grito Guinji a su hermana que se encontraba en el punto mas alto de la ciudad interpretando la cancion

Guinji que pasa, no lo entiendo – pregunto Ban extrañado – y en el momento en que guinji le explicaría a ban lo que había de ocurrir Sajashijane le hablo a su hermano esta ves por ultima ves

"_**ototto chan, no… no debes decirle… quiero orarle el sufrimiento que ya bastante ha sido… no llores por mi ni te preocupes sabes que es la única manera de detener el desastre, a escasos diez segundos de la detonación es inevitable que lo haga, pero no te preocupes ototto chan, el amor volverá a reunirnos" **_

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

no… onee chan yamette.. detente …

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru_

_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_donna egao ni deaetara_

_Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no_

_hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_yasuraka ni nareru you ni_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku_

Mientras se escuchaba la canción en aquel lugar, algo increíble paso…aquella bomba infernal detuvo su caminar y por si sola se detuvo, desactivándose por completo y soltando el elil cayendo este a los pies de un sorprendido pero alegre Macubex, los lugares donde se llevaron aquellas terribles batallas de la nada comenzaron a reconstruirse, los escombros se reafirmaban y se constituyan solos, dándole forma a lo que alguna vez fueron corredores, paredes, habitaciones. Guinji estaba sorprendido pero a la misma ves triste porque sabia en que terminaría toda esa maravilla arrebatándole la vida al ser que mas amaba en el mundo y el no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

osanai kioku no katasumi ni

atataka na basho ga aru so sweet

hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa

itsumo kagayaiteita so shine

meguru meguru toki no naka de

bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru

tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

la reconstrucción de aquel lugar no se hacia esperar, todo volvía a su lugar como por arte de magia. Himiko que se encontraba en el dispensario de Ren se curo milagrosamente de sus heridas y lo mas sorprendente ocurrió cuando Hemishi comenzó a despertar en los brazos de Shido totalmente recuperado, este no se lo creía y estaba atónito por aquel acontecimiento y hemishi lo abrazo con fuerza comprobando que era cierto que estaba vivo, el mismo no podía creerlo. Del otro lado de ciudad babilón un muy recuperado y enérgico Akabane se asomaba por las puertas de aquel lugar, totalmente recuperado y lo más importante también estaba vivo.

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

La cancion llegaba a su fin y Sajashijane empezaba a palidecer sus fuerzas la dejaban y su forma angelical desapareció por completo dejándola flotando en el aire cayendo al vació interpretado las ultimas estrofas de aquella canción

_toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku_

Ban al percatarse de ese hecho corrió hasta el balcón para tratar de atraparla y que esta no se matase al caer por los setenta y cinco pisos de la fortaleza ilimitada, cuando se disponía a saltar para atraparla un aura azulosa rodeo el cuerpo de Sajashijane dejándola caer delicadamente en sus brazos… Ban la abrazo y lloro amargamente al comprobar que su amada estaba muerta.

Guinji y los demás se unieron en su dolor, Sajashijane se había sacrificado por ellos, sin importarle tan siquiera su propia vida. Ban era uno de los que mas sufría, después de casi seis años de separación volverla a encontrar para volverla a perder en tan solo un instante… quería morir con ella. Akabane se dirigió a el y entregándole su capa negra cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de sajashijane para proceder a sacarlo de aquel terrible lugar;: antes de irse ban la miro y una lagrima salio de sus grisáceos ojos cayendo en una de las mejillas de su _amada "no pensé que amaras este mundo tanto como para dar tu vida por el y sobretodo por los que amas" Ban beso los pálidos labios de su amada, despidiéndose… el ultimo adiós… el ultimo te amo… amor mió … _

De repente de la nada un aura rojiza cubrió el cuerpo de Sajashijane y desapareció al instante, la sorpresa de Ban no fue para mas cuando vio que la piel de su querida Sajashijane empezaba a recobrar el color y que sus dorados cabellos recuperaban su brillo, Guinji se aproximo a al para ver de cerca el cuerpo de su hermana, para estar seguro de que no era un sueño… Sajashijane movió sus parpados levemente, despertando como si nada obteniendo las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes y recibiendo lagrimas de felicidad….

"_te dije que el amor volvería a reunirnos nuevamente, no es cierto Guinji"_

Si, si lo dijiste – Guinji abrazo fuertemente a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te amo onee san

Y yo a ti mi querido ototto chan – le dijo ella devolviéndole el gesto – Ban la miro con tono acusador y esta lo tranquilizo mirándolo dulcemente, acariciando sus mejillas solo **esbozo "a veces hacemos locuras, por amor no" **y lo beso apasionadamente. Ban la cargo y salieron de aquel horrible lugar que encerraba malos recuerdos. Pasaron a recoger a Himiko, la cual se sorprendió al ver a su hermano después de siete años de larga separación.

Zagato? ¡zagato onii chan!!! Este vivo no puedo creerlo, me alegra que aya regresada a mi onii chan dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

Claro… nunca mas te dejare sola Himiko – musito Zagato regalándole una sonrisa

Ni yo tampoco Himiko

¡Akabane! Estas bien me legro tanto de que humm…

Queeeeeeeeeeee!!!??? Te matare Akabane deja de besar a mi hermana en estos momentos, te voy aaaaa

Cálmate Zagato no es para tanto, ya Himiko es grandecita no crees, además yo creo que después de todo lo que pasamos ella se lo merece no crees?

Si… eso es cierto señorita Heaven

**Siete meses después **

**Jardín de la mansión Amano **

y por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y el poder estatal los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia – ban se aproximo a Sajashijane y la beso tiernamente, después de tantos jaloneos y tirones al fin estarían juntos por siempre.

¡¡¡¡Plaaf Plaaf!!!

que vivan los novio weeeeee , que vivan – gritaron todos los invitados al unísono

oye Himiko dame so no debes tomar, recuerda que tienes cinco meses de embarazo si Kurodo te ve me mataría por dejarte hacerlo y a ti por haber tomado la iniciativa

si lo se heaven pero es que se ha antojado probar la champaña

como esta mi amorcito? Toma te traje un poco de pastel

si que rico paste, gracias amor muaaah

oigan ustedes no bailan? – pregunto una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños con destellos rojizos

hmmm yo no pero Zagato si – respondió hemishi lanzando a su amigo en los brazos de cupido que en ese momento la canción paso de movida a lenta

esta bien pero… que conste no me hago responsable de lo que pase después- dijo Zagato mirándola coquetamente y tomándola de la mano hasta la pista de baile.

**Horas más tarde**

**Recibidor de la mansión **

Guinji nos vamos cuida bien de la casa y no hagas travesuras de acuerdo – le espeto sajashijane sonriente

Nos vemos dentro de un mes cuñado – le dijo ban en tono burlón

Cuídense- respondieron al unísono todos sus amigos que los despedían ya a su luna de miel viéndolos desaparecer tras la puerta.

y axial fue como todo termino

wao que historia mas romántica y bella abuelo

si así es muy linda Alfonse- una joven de hermosa cabellera larga que le llegaba a los tobillos color rubio como el sol, de ojos azules como el mar, de figura no tan esbelta debido a los eminente siete meses de embarazo lo secundo desde el sillón lateral

Señora Amano – dijo Alfonse sorprendido al verla allí sin percatarse cuanto tiempo llevaba escuchando

Mama , mami dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo – viste que linda la historia verdad – le pregunto Sayuki emocionada

Si estuvo muy linda corazón una de las mejores historias que he escuchado y Alfonse deje el Keigo ¿¿¿quieres??? Sabes que eres de la familia… eres como mi padre – le dijo Sajashijane sonriéndole dulcemente, en ese entonces se abrió la puerta del salón familiar y una figura muy conocida entro a la sala

Papá, papá, que bueno que llegas el abuelo Alfonse nos contaba una historia muy fantástica – musito Takumi emocionado

Eso me parece muy bien hijo, ya hiciste tus tareas, si papa sayuki y yo las hicimos todas – respondió el como todo un hombrecito responsable

Pues bien, les tengo una sorpresa, iremos todos al circo as i que a cambiarse

Siiiii – dijeron ambos niños saliendo despavoridos por las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones a cambiarse. Dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su esposa, soltó el maletín de la oficina y se quito el saco para echarse al sofá junto a ella. Habiendo hecho esto le regalo un beso en los labios

Me retiro Seño…

HUMMM – se aclaro la garganta Sajashijane dejando denotar lo que le había dicho ase rato

Me retiro mi niña- le dijo alfonse dejándola a solas con Ban en la estancia desapareciendo tras la puerta

Sabes que mañana tenemos que ir a visitar a papá y mamá cierto?

Claro que si lo recuerdo amor. Le dijo acariciando su vientre con dulzura

¿Y piensas llevar a los niños al circo?

¿¿Circo?? Iremos al circo Kaleido, genial, a los niños les encantara ver a su tía Sora – musito Guinji bajando por las escaleras laterales de la estancia

Si porque no? Sabes que a los niños les encanta ver a Sora en el escenario – le respondió Ban

Mamá, papá ya estamos listos para irnos a ver a tía Sora – gritaron los niños entusiasmados

Vamonos niños, adelantémonos al auto, les juego una carrera – dijo Guinji con tono infantil

Weeeeee!!! A que no nos ganas

Oigan eso es trampa… esperen – musito guinji que desapareció tras los niños por la puerta principal

Mañana será un día hermoso – dijo sajashijane mirando por el enorme vitral que daba al jardín contemplado el atardecer

Si, lo se – musito Ban dirigiéndose hacia su lado y rodeándola con el brazo para acariciar su vientre nuevamente

Ay!!!

Que, que pasa? – pregunto Ban preocupado

No… nada es tu pequeño futbolista que acaba de patearme – se miraron tiernamente y se besaron

Vamonos los niños esperan

¿Incluyendo a Guinji cierto?

Jajájajá si, incluyéndolo

Fin

24


End file.
